A Woman After My Own Heart
by AberrantScript
Summary: Two troubled women go through life barely holding things together. But a chance meeting in a coffee shop will change things forever. As the two slowly become friends, they learn that sometimes opposites do attract. Dedicated to CoyoteRom and BunnyAbsentia. Coffee Shop AU. Slowburn Luaggie, Saluna, Ronniecoln, Lucky, and lots of other great stuff!
1. An Abysmal Morning

**Author's Notes:**

This story is dedicated to two of the kindest artists you'll ever meet: CoyoteRom and BunnyAbsentia (deviantart and tumblr). And I have a very great reason for stepping far outside my normal range of writing to bring you this story. These two artists create some of the sweetest and cutest artwork ever. And they enjoy shipping Luaggie, among other pairings. Now, me? I usually write loudcest. I get crazies and hate regularly. A few times, someone even begged me to commit suicide. But when I saw similar hate on _their_ artwork... I was speechless.

So, I'm presenting to you one of my best ideas I've ever had. Everything will be AU, from their ages to relationships to the setting itself. Now, take my hand and step into the world of Luan Summers and Maggie Frost; two unlikely people with troubled lives that meet in an ordinary coffee shop. And watch as their romance blooms~

The 'T' is tentative. I'll bump it up to 'M' once I feel it's needed.

 _Reader be advised_ _:_ This story contains depression, anxiety, and thoughts of suicide.

Fun facts at bottom! _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

A WOMAN AFTER MY OWN HEART

Chapter 1: An Abysmal Morning

It started off like any other day for twenty-year-old Luan Summers.

Her alarm clock blasted her dream to bits.

In a fitful yell, she jerked violently and fell into a heap of blankets onto the floor.

" _Summers! What have I told you about the noise!?_ "

…and she woke up her cranky landlord, just wonderful.

Actually, it wasn't wonderful at all. And as she righted herself and kicked her blankets away, she turned toward a mirror and caught sight of the frown on her face. It'd been so long since she found humor in life that she just didn't care anymore.

She turned and picked up her wad of blankets and stuffed them onto her messed up sheets. On the wall, her eyes glanced over a single sticky note with just a single phone number on it: 1-800-273-8255.

She bit her lip as she looked down on her phone charging on the nightstand… she couldn't see the pocket knife she kept in the drawer, but she _knew_ it was there… and for one fleeting second it called out to her…

And then she heard a rumble in the room right next to hers, and she shook her head and stepped away.

Dressed in just her panties and a shirt, Luan plastered a fake smile on and stilled her body with a calming breath. She had a sister to take care of and she needed to be strong for her.

She opened the door and stepped into the living room with a kitchenette off to the side. She walked over to the other bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Lana? It's time to get up and get ready."

She heard a rustling that sounded a little too much like she was trying to hide something, and Luan sighed.

Her sister couldn't help herself sometimes. Lana's heart was so big and so compassionate to all living creatures. And sometimes when she found one that was shivering and cold and hungry, she'd bring it home for the night.

Luan loved that about the twelve-year-old girl.

Her landlord, Mr. Grouse, however, _hated_ it. He had a strict no pets policy with a three strikes rule. And they'd already been caught twice…

"Already up, sis~" came Lana's chipper reply.

A little _too chipper_ if you asked Luan.

Turning the knob, she opened the door slowly and found nothing out of the ordinary in her little sister's room. There were posters up with a variety of animals. A framed picture of her idol, Steve Irwin and his family, which she kept above her bed. The floor was a little messy, but considering Luan's own apathetic attitude she didn't want to be a hypocrite about it.

Nope, everything looked normal.

Except, Lana was standing a little too rigid, smiling a little too wide to be totally innocent. That and the fact that her overalls were moving in odd directions while her body was frozen solid.

She sighed and tapped her foot. " _Lana._ "

Lana's face immediately fell as she pouted and whispered pleadingly, " _B-b-but sis?_ "

Luan learnt how to handle her sister by the way their mom had handled Luan. And she didn't want to crush the girl's spirit… but there were some things that needed to be swallowed like a bitter pill.

She stepped over and knelt on the ground, putting her hands on the shaking girl's shoulders. Lana felt so vulnerable to Luan, and she could feel the younger girl's need to protect her friend in the tenseness of her arms.

With a warm, motherly voice she spoke, " _You know we're not allowed to have pets in our home, Lana._ "

Lana was quivering, and Luan rubbed circles in the girl's arms.

Her little voice broke as she pleaded, " _Luan, I-I c-couldn't leave him. He was all skin and bones!_ "

Luan was struck with the emotion; Lana begging like it was a friend being led to the chopping block. She was taken by surprise when Lana threw herself around the older girl and hid her teary eyes in Luan's messy hair.

" _He was g-gonna… gonna d-die, sis…_ "

Luan lost her smile as sorrow settled in her heart once again. Her hand mechanically stroked Lana's back as she returned the hug.

It was at times like these that she wished she still had mom around. She wished she could ask her for her advice… she wished she could be a good guardian to her sister just like mom was for them, but it was tough.

Oh, when Lana pushed the boundaries of their relationship in simple ways… trying to steal a piece of gum from the store, pleading to stay up till midnight so she can watch a scary movie before her big test in the morning, or getting caught in the act of putting itching powder in Luan's underwear drawer after she wasn't allowed to stay up and watch horror… all of that she could handle fairly easily.

But when it came to something that she honestly _agreed_ with Lana on… and she had to force herself to be a responsible adult at the expense of Lana's friend… that always stung.

She pulled back after she felt Lana calm down a little, and she wiped away the girl's tears. With a smile, she spoke soothingly to her, "Let's get ready extra quick, and we can take him to a shelter. How does that sound?"

Lana, sniffling and turning her head slightly away to hide her tears, slowly reached into the front of her coveralls and pulled out a little puppy.

The thing was so small and frail; its bones easily visible through its tight skin. It was a beagle, mostly white, with a black back and brown patches on its sides and paws. It sniffed at Luan with its wet, pink nose.

Luan's heart melted at the sight.

But they couldn't keep him…

Lana handed the pup to her sister like she was passing on a priceless painting, and then hurried to pull her messy hair into two pigtails.

Luan watched as she stripped out of her sleeping coveralls and rummaged through her messy floor for a pair of in-public coveralls. (The difference being the presence of holes or not.) The preteen threw them on her bed and ran to her dresser for a fresh pair of undies, socks, and a random shirt.

Luan coughed when she saw her sister had forgotten something.

Lana growled. "I don't _wanna_ wear it, Luan! It makes me feel so… so _girly._ " The word tasted awful to her tomboyish mouth.

Luan smiled genuinely for the first time since waking. "Oh, I know you don't wanna, but you're _gonna_. And do you remember why?"

Lana sighed as she reluctantly pulled out a training bra from her dresser and pushed the drawer in a little rougher than needed. "Because I'm maturing into a _young woman_ and having support for my chest is good, blah, blah, _blah._ "

Luan's smile never fell as she hefted the puppy against her breasts and poked its nose. "Mhmm, and it's best to get used to it now. Trust me~" The puppy leaned toward her finger, sniffing with its wiggling nose and losing its balance and falling forward. Luan lifted it to her face and rubbed her nose to its own, and the cute thing licked her. "See, Lana? He agrees with me!"

Lana was huffing and pouting as she slipped her shirt over top her stupid bra. When she buckled the straps of her coveralls, she reached over and grabbed her faded red hat and smooshed her hair down with it.

Luan looked at the hat with longing. It was only one of two things left… She quickly turned her mind toward breakfast. She looked down at the puppy in her arms and sighed.

Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

* * *

The room was dark as the lonely woman sat up in bed and promptly rolled her legs onto the floor. Like clockwork, she stood and flipped her alarm off. She'd woken up five minutes before it was set to go off. That was ten minutes too late.

She sighed, already feeling the heavy weight in her chest of an upcoming reprimand.

Her naked body was pale and nearly shimmered from the waning rays of moonlight peeking through her closed curtains.

Two tired feet stepped over to a dresser. Two stiff hands worked through their slumber and pulled out underwear.

A mind numb to the world; the woman set about clothing herself for her day.

She put on a plain black skirt and tucked in a white blouse. She put a smile-less black tie around her neck as she stood before a mirror. She adjusted it until it was perfect. She fidgeted with her blouse until every crease was evenly spaced. She relaxed her arms and ensured her shirt's puff wasn't too much or too little.

Satisfied, she went to her closet and pulled out one of a dozen identical blazers. She slipped her arms into the dark grey, pen-striped jacket and left it unbuttoned.

Turning away from the mirror, she walked through the dimly-lit room and didn't bother noting anything in it as she stepped over to her shoes, her socks in hand.

No point in mentioning the colorless bed, the empty walls, the lifeless desk and vanity.

Slipping on her black dress shoes, she took a calming breath and removed the frown from her face.

Once upon a time she would have left her bedroom with an emotion. She would have smiled. She would have frowned.

All of that changed on her eighteenth birthday.

She pushed open the doors of her prison deep within her parents' mansion, and faced the waiting servant with a stiff lip; neither smile nor frown; devoid of any emotion.

"Miss," he replied mechanically, "breakfast began two minutes ago." He gestured toward the long hallway before them. "This way." And left without looking back.

She let out a longsuffering sigh.

When she was seventeen she was allowed to enjoy her studies. She was allowed to have friends. She was allowed to be friendly to the butler and the cook.

And then she became an adult.

The butler opened the door to a much-too-big dining room, revealing a man and woman sitting at an oak table. They were, in fact, already eating.

And father was looking at her with displeasure.

"Margaret."

She barely managed to keep her shiver at bay. Her own name said so lifelessly, so cold...

She had to remind herself this was the same man who tucked her into bed as a child, kissed her boo-boos, and taught her how to tie her shoes.

She looked him in the eyes because anything less meant she didn't respect him.

"You're _late_."

She couldn't relax her shoulders and fought against the incessant heat building behind her eyes. _It's just freaking breakfast…_

"I'm sorry, father."

Once upon a time she was permitted to freely call him daddy as well.

He turned his eyes back to his plate, lifting a fork and knife and cutting up his food with delicate precision. "Being sorry isn't good enough, Margaret. You have to be perfect if you're going to survive running my company."

"Yes, father."

She walked stiffly to her seat and sat down with as much grace as she could manage. In the corner of her eye she could see the butler standing at attention by the door, like one of the Buckingham Palace guards. As a child she enjoyed standing in front of him and making faces until his mask broke and he tickled her into a giggling fit.

And now she couldn't remember the last time she saw _him_ smile either.

She ate her food and answered her parents' generic questions about her studies and accounting job in her father's business.

She looked down at her plate of eggs and bacon and toast, and noticed how… how _beautiful_ it looked, in an artistic kind of way… how the eggs swirled and swooshed, how the bacon cracked and crumbled, how the toast stood like a desert plateau.

Her fingers issued the faintest twitch. She felt the urge to grab a pencil and paper and draw…

And then she crushed it.

On her eighteenth birthday her parents took away her art supplies and handed her a structured itinerary. And drawing didn't have a place anywhere in her schedule.

In the next weeks her paintings and portraits were removed and replaced with diagrams and theories.

Her potted plants that added color and fresh air were exchanged for stale books from boring professors.

For a little over two years she'd never drawn a single thing.

And never smiled since.

"Are you feeling good today, dear?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mother," she replied robotically.

A complete _lie._

* * *

They were a rush of limbs as they hurried to the door. Lana stuffed her new beagle friend in her jacket. Thankfully, being autumn, the weather warranted an extra layer. She was waiting by the door impatiently.

" _Luan!_ "

" _I'm coming, hold your beagles!_ "

Lana smiled at that and poked her finger into the unzipped collar.

"Did you hear that, boy? She likes you."

Luan, however, paid it no mind. No though nor giggle. She raced through her bedroom, trying to put her shoes on the same time she crashed into the living room and nearly stumbled over the couch.

" _Come on!_ "

Luan turned to the kitchenette counter and grabbed her keys and purse. "Ok, ok. Got my keys, my phone, my clutch… what else, what else?" She started ticking things off on her hand, sticking her tongue out as she stared upwards in thought.

"Uh, Luan?"

She mumbled to herself the same list and found nothing else important. She stepped over toward the door and looked down at her sister. "Welp, ready to go?"

Lana sighed. " _I_ am ready, but you? Not so much."

Luan furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Lana rolled her eyes before reaching her finger out and poking Luan's stomach.

Her _naked_ stomach.

"Oh, gosh, I-" With a faint blush she buttoned her shirt up. She gave Lana a sheepish grin. "Where would I be without you?"

Lana sniffed. "In the gutter."

Luan smiled, but didn't laugh. Because it was true.

She'd be dead without Lana.

And then as Lana does every morning before leaving for school, she knelt down before a table sitting by the door and looked into a picture; its edges singed and torn.

Luan looked at the picture from over top of Lana's red ball cap. The only two things that remained from the fire that, that… She turned away before tears filled her eyes. She had to be strong for her sister.

Lana touched the thin glass protecting the image of a man and woman hugging two girls from behind. She looked at her younger ten-year-old self and her eighteen-year-old sister. They were smiling and laughing when that picture was taken. All four of them were.

"Mom? Dad?" She pulled her puppy out. "I want you to meet Bugle. He's a beagle and very cute. Plus he _baroos_ loudly like a horn, so… so, I named him Bugle. I… I thought Luan would find it funny, but… I guess she didn't."

Luan held her breath and clenched her fists. If she focused on the feeling of her nails poking through the skin of her palms, then she wouldn't, wouldn't…

Lana sighed. "I miss you. Luan does, too. And you'd _love_ Bugle. I wish I could keep him…" She held her fist out to the picture and waited a few seconds before pulling it back to her heart…

Behind her, Luan had unconsciously done the same, unable to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

"I've still got your kiss, mommy, and I know you're still with me as long as I keep it by my heart."

She stood up, and Luan hurriedly wiped her tears away with the hand that had so recently been pressed against her quivering chest.

Sniffing, Luan pasted another fake smile on her face and looked her sister over.

"Now, remember, Mr. Grouse-"

"-can't know that I snuck another animal in. I _know._ "

Luan bopped her shoulder. "Good girl, now, let's go~"

Though it was frightening, Lana always loved the thrill of sneaking an animal out. They always stuck to the walls and walked extra slow. And they'd pause and listen for footsteps and noises.

Today they were lucky, though, because there was no grouchy old men in sight!

As soon as they got outside, Lana pulled Bugle out and set him in her arms. "Say 'hi' to everyone, boy!"

" _Barooo! Barooooo!_ " he repeatedly called in every direction.

Luan facepalmed before she put her hand on her sister's back to hurry her along.

They left a half hour earlier than normal and they needed every minute of it.

When they arrived at the local animal shelter, Lana was already pouting but Luan encouraged her. They couldn't keep him. They had to think about him _and_ themselves, and this was the best option.

Until they stepped up to the counter and were met with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry but we're out of space. You'll have to take him to the pound."

Lana's face paled. "B-but they'll only keep Bugle for-"

"-for a week, yes. I'm sorry, honey," the receptionist apologized. She looked up to Luan and sighed.

Luan scratched her hand nervously, moving round to her wrist by habit… where she was already chaffed and sore. "S-so, by week, you mean, they'll help him… go to sleep?"

Lana looked at her in confusion before her eyes suddenly widened and became tearful.

The receptionist nodded, sadly. "Yes, that's right."

Luan nodded back and thanked her.

Lana followed slowly behind her sister.

"Luan?"

The older sister sighed as they came up to an intersection. She hit the button for pedestrian crossing. "Yeah?"

Lana sniffed, cradling Bugle closer to her heart. "I-is Bugle gonna die?"

The walking sign lit up and she held her sister's hand as they crossed.

When they reached the other side, she turned toward the school which was only a few blocks away.

And in those few steps that crossed a city street she'd already made up her mind.

"No, he'll be ok, Lana."

The urge to reach for her wrist caused her to squeeze Lana's hand tighter.

In too short a time they arrived at the school and Lana turned to her sister with wide, pleading eyes. She unzipped her jacket and brought her best friend out and sat him in Luan's arms.

"Keep him safe, sis."

Just the way she said it struck Luan hard; like she was entrusting her with her own life.

"I will."

Lana got on her tippy toes and kissed her sister's cheek before running toward the entrance of her school.

Luan turned and started walking, mindlessly running her hand down the dog's back.

Bugle yawned widely before settling down in her arms and napping.

Luan's mind began to wonder as it always did when she was alone.

To a fire, to her nightstand, to a post-it, to work… to the car driving a little dangerously down the road.

She'd once nearly lost herself to the urge and came within seconds of measuring the end of her life with a simple yardstick.

Her foot was on asphalt before she realized what she was attempting, but when she felt Bugle roll in her arms she came to her senses and paused.

A second later a truck drove in front of her, and her eyes dulled.

Sighing with a head hung low, she looked down at Bugle as she got back onto the sidewalk and continued toward work.

 _Not even ten minutes and you nearly broke your promise to Lana_.

She took calming breaths as the entrance to the coffee shop came into view.

She didn't need Lana just so she'd have a sister…

"Mornin' Luan," greeted her co-workers as she stepped into the building.

She needed her sister so she had a reason to stay _alive._

* * *

The great thing about developing a friendship with your family's butler in childhood is that he'll lie for you.

Margaret Frost was riding in the back seat of a town car, heading toward college for her morning classes.

Maggie, however, was drifting down the sidewalk with her hands in her blazer's pockets.

Alfred, as she fondly called him after her favorite fictional character (and, coincidentally, butler) _accidentally_ got stuck in a huge traffic jam. On purpose, obviously. But she was never in the car.

 _Not that they would've noticed anyway_.

The only thing that mattered was point A and point B, and as long as Alfred and Margaret were standing at point B fifteen minutes early, then all would be fine in the world.

She huffed and furrowed her brows, scuffing her shoes against the concrete walkway.

She enjoyed these moments of freedom. But they never came often and they never lasted long enough.

She had a little less than half an hour before she needed to be in her first class, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

A stray coffee shop came into view and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What the heck?"

She could go for a caramel mocha anyway.

With a face as blank and dull as they ground she walked upon, her back as stiff as a board, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

"Ok, be a good boy, Bugle."

"Baroo!"

"No, a _good_ boy… as in _shush_."

"Baroo?"

Luan sighed.

"Just don't chew on anything, please."

He licked her palm happily, his tail wagging, before settling into the little nest she'd made of her jacket. And he promptly began chewing on the ends of the sleeves.

She rolled her eyes before standing up. She was in the employee breakroom. She checked her visor cap and apron. Made sure her shirt was still buttoned. And as she stepped up to the counter, she greeted her partner in crime for the day.

"Hey, Luna!"

"Cheerio, luv~"

Luna was less than a year older than herself and one of her friends from high school. She was the reason Luan found this place and got a job. She was indirectly responsible for providing Luan with the means to support her sister… and to keep her sister.

Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, she turned to face her day.

And her mouth fell open in shock as the door opened and a black shoe stepped inside. Followed by a skirt and a blazer and finally a perpetually-blank face.

Something inside Luan's heart twinged. A feeling came across her she hadn't felt in two years.

The stranger stepped up to the counter and looked Luan right in the eyes.

"Are you going to ask for my order or do you enjoy making your customers feel awkward?"

Luan gulped.

"M-may I help you?"

"Yes, I want-"

She wrote it down mindlessly and the girl took her seat. As Luan turned to the machine and started on the order, she turned to take another look at that woman and sighed.

Luna, standing off to the side, looked at Luan, then the woman, and then Luan. And a smirk quickly grew on her face.

It took Luan three tries to finish the order; fumbling awkwardly and messing up the first two.

But the whole while a single thought kept running through her head.

She didn't know why she felt this way…

But one way or another, she'd make this woman laugh.

For some unexplainable reason, the thought of success made her smile.

And this time it wasn't fake.

* * *

 **Fun Facts:  
**

The phone number listed on Luan's sticky note? Totally inspired by BunnyAbsentia's _Special Bonding._ Go check it out on deviantart~

And if anyone gets why the title to this story is funny _and_ significant, then you're awesome~

By the way, you know how everyone in this fandom hates tropes? This story is a moshpit of tropes from another fandom that sucked away two years of my life! Can you guess which one it is?


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Notes:**

So, while this story will feature dark themes in it, I don't want anyone worrying needlessly. There won't be any suicide attempts in this story. Sadly, I can't promise about anything else... But, hey, I hope you stop by and read upcoming chapters either way! Trust me, it'll be worth it! ;)

Honestly, I'm a little surprised at how unpopular this ship is. When you follow a fandom that literally has only one canon pairing (not including adults, obviously), you'd think people would go for anything _except_ loudcest... but, apparently not haha.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions

"M-may I help you?"

Oh, gosh, why was Luan suddenly so nervous…? It's just a customer. She'd helped many customers before and never had this problem.

But none of them were quite like _her_.

"Yes, I want a-" The raven-haired mystery looked quickly at the overhead menu. "-caramel mocha, in whatever size you have that corresponds with 'large.' That's all."

"O-ok." Luan punched some buttons into a cash register. "That'll be $3.72."

Trying not to be obvious about it, but totally being obvious anyway, Luna's smirk grew wider.

The woman paid and settled down at a table far away from them.

And Luan just stared after her. Her chin fell onto her upraised palms, her elbows resting on the counter. " _Wow~_ "

Luna, her grin never wavering, took a good look at the woman, and then Luan, and then the woman. Eh, honestly she didn't see the appeal, _but_ who was she to stand in the way of love at first sight?

Luan turned toward Luna and smiled goofily.

Luna blinked, taken aback for a moment. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time.

"Do you think she'd enjoy puns?"

Luna was stacking cups behind the counter for easy access, but at that she stumbled and they all came crashing down around her.

" _What?_ "

There's no way Luna heard right.

"I think she's the type of girl who has a great sense of humor~!"

Luna looked at her friend, worrying her lip; and then looked at the grumpy mistress staring out the window.

"Uh, Luan?" _Are you insane!?_

Luan was at the coffee machine, starting on the order.

"How does this sound, Luna? It's _ice_ to meet you~" Luan looked at her friend, taking her eyes away from the machine; her finger still pressing the 'pour' button down. "Makes me sound pretty _cool_ , right?" She chuckled.

The coffee was filling swiftly…

"Luan, she ordered a-"

" _YOW!_ "

Luan jerked her burnt hand back, knocking the cup to the floor. Catching her hand in her other she danced in place, waving them in the air violently to cool off.

Luna sighed, reaching over for the mop and bucket. "Never mind."

* * *

Maggie looked outside the window; seeing all the life and energy moving in front of her. A dozen people strolled by. A group of cardinals sung their heart's content.

It was all so pointless.

Life was a fleeting vapor; here today, gone tomorrow; just as languid and pale as death itself.

These people's lives were chained down by responsibility.

Their destinies were chosen for them.

Their freedom was virtually crushed under the iron hand of reality.

Maggie's brows turned down as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 _Reality sucks_.

Her breath caught when she thought she saw the town car turning down the street…

…but it was just a probably-drunk driver going in the wrong lane.

She watched as a string of flashing lights and sirens followed after.

The price of shirking your duties, of choosing your own destiny, of obtaining your own freedom was often too great…

 _And, even still, reality sucks._

* * *

"How about: I like you a _latte_ , let's be friends~?"

"…she ordered a mocha, Luan."

"Oh… Then, how about: You and I were _mint_ to meet, ha ha, get it?"

Sigh. "…she ordered a _caramel_ mocha, Luan."

"Oh… Then, how about-"

* * *

Maggie pulled out her phone.

Immediately she was struck with the news for the day.

Seven deaths here.

Five accidents there.

Another attack.

Another plot.

More strings of lies and subterfuge. More covering and blackmail. More intolerant tolerance and biased unbiased opinions about inane matters.

Fortunately, her parents allowed her another app on her phone to escape to when the news of death and hate got too much…

Her itinerary.

 _Screw it_.

She stuffed her phone away and set her arms on the table. She felt so stiff and tense. Like everything in her body was winding up for something wonderful… only to be denied, and forced to wind a little tighter.

That vein in her temple throbbed painfully and she mourned the fact that Alfred had the pain medicine on him.

 _Because God forbid a twenty-year-old become addicted to ibuprofen…_

And now she was wonderfully conflicted, because on one hand seeing Alfred meant the end of her temporary isolation from her caged life… but on the other she could really use some freaking pain meds.

Or a massage…

Sadly, there isn't room for that in her busy schedule either. You can't exactly memorize business models and apply statistics to management theories while you're lying on a bed for half an hour getting the tension removed from your body.

At this point she wondered what anyone would in her situation…

She was twenty-freaking-years-old. Why don't she just tell them to let up!?

She sighed, feeling sorrow crowd inside her heart as she thought of her father until most of the anger had gone.

And a tear fell down her cheek before her head fell onto her arms on the table.

* * *

"There! It only took three tries, but this is perfect!"

Luna looked at the standard cup with a sticky note attached to the lid. She cringed at how awful the pun was and looked at her friend with a grimace.

"Are you sure this is the best way to… introduce yourself?"

Luan stuck her tongue out as she leaned down to add a quick doodle.

"I'm positive! Ha-ha-ha! This will knock her socks off!"

As Luan went around the counter and headed off toward her customer, Luna held her face in her hands and shook left and right.

" _I can't watch_ …"

* * *

She heard the footsteps before she saw her face.

Maggie turned her eyes up and saw the awkwardly-staring barista from earlier. And the worker was smiling so brightly it hurt.

 _Just what my mood needs._

"Hi! Here's your coffee!"

The woman set it before her and stood back on the balls of her feet, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling even wider.

It was honestly a little unnerving.

How could anyone look so happy?

Maggie turned her eyes away; not because she was afraid the smile was contagious… but because she would rather focus on her drink than a mildly creepy girl.

Except her eyes stilled, and her hand froze mid-reach before she'd even grabbed the cup.

On the lid was a single sticky-note, bearing a horrible, gosh-awful pun…

In pretty cursive script, " _Where have you_ bean _all my life?_ "

Oh, it was awful and cringe-worthy, and Maggie would definitely have to evaluate the intentions of this girl later on…

But not right now.

Right at that moment, her eyes were stuck on a little doodle of two stick-figure women.

One had on an apron and her hair came down in a swirly ponytail (her barista, she assumed). And the other wore a blazer and her hair rolled up into a tight bun. There was a table in between them, and the pun resided within a speech bubble connected to ponytail girl. Above them, a sun was smiling. And below the two girls, an arrow pointed from ponytail girl to a single word: "Luan." And an arrow pointed from bun girl to a question mark.

Maggie's heart skipped as she tried to determine what it was exactly she was feeling.

Excitement at being so close to art after all that time of being denied it?

Affection at being given a gift for the first time since her itineraries became the norm?

Frustration at how terrifying the humor was?

Concern because she was likely just hit on by someone she'd never seen before?

She didn't know, and for the time being she'd just squash it down into that deep and dark secret place most people called a soul.

She ripped the note off and placed it on the table without a single outward shred of concern; her face never changing or twitching to reveal her inner turmoil.

The woman stopped her bouncing. "So, did you like it?"

Maggie turned and looked at the smiling girl. She didn't even know why she had said the following word… it had just came out.

"No."

And she knew the woman was trying to fight back a frown, keeping on her smile bravely in the face of rejection.

"O-ok. My name is Luan, by the way! What's yours?"

Maggie sighed and turned her head out the window. If she just ignored the woman, she'd go away. Like an annoying fly. Then, once she's gone she might forget about how terrible she felt at crushing the girl's attempts at friendship… just like her father crushed her own.

Her frown deepened.

Luan, however, would not be deterred.

"Hmm, you're the silent type, eh? That's ok! I'll tell you what."

Maggie was momentarily shocked when she sat down at her table, right across from herself. She pulled the coffee protectively toward her side of the table and stared at the woman cautiously.

Luan was smiling sideways and Maggie found it was a… mildly attractive look on her… even if she was awkward and smiled way too much and was a little unnerving.

Luan leaned onto her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try to guess your name, then."

Maggie watched warily, bringing the coffee up and sipping it slowly. She barely held back her moan. So, she let out the plainest monotone praise she could manage through her conflicted feelings. "Oh." Her eyes fell upon that stray sticky-note on the table and _something_ began to swell from that secret place in her soul… threatening to burst out into, into something disgusting… like _happiness_.

"Oh, I know! Are you a Geraldine?" Luan chuckled, finding Maggie's glaring displeasure hilarious.

And that one moment of distraction allowed Maggie the time necessary to crush that affection underneath the combined weights of despair and frustration.

Happiness would never help her. It wouldn't fix her father. It wouldn't console her mother.

And it wouldn't prevent the terrible destruction she knew would befall her home any day now.

There was no point in entertaining joy like some sort of prostitute because one day the night would fall, and she'd never see the sunlight again.

Maggie stared right into her server's eyes, unknowingly expressing her anger, her frustrations, and her sorrow when she spoke.

" _No._ "

* * *

Behind the counter, Luna gasped.

"Luan… I'm so sorry…"

She tried to turn back toward the counter, wiping down the same spotless place she'd been rubbing for the last few minutes. But she couldn't help glancing repeatedly at the women… and biting her lip… and feeling so heartbroken for her friend.

* * *

Luan's smirk never faltered.

That was the most emotion she'd seen since the girl arrived…

And it only encouraged her to provoke the girl more.

"Well, I guess I used up my one guess for today, huh?"

Maggie's eyes cleared for a moment; her head tilted just a little in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Luan chuckled before standing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mystery!"

She turned and started to walk away, but paused, letting her chin rest on her shoulder as her lidded eyes looked on the stunned girl.

"And don't worry… I'll keep the puns warm for you~"

Luan chuckled as she continued walking back to the counter.

Maggie, however, was left confused and shocked. Like, seriously, what just happened?

Her eyes turned down toward the table for answers… and she caught sight of that sticky-note once again.

And this time, she let her lips turn upward… just the tiniest fraction… at the very edges of her mouth.

Because that silly doodle was the dorkiest thing she'd ever seen.

But in a few short moments, it'd become the fourth most precious thing in her life; right after her parents and her butler.

At least it ranked higher than her itinerary. Heh.

Her smile temporarily widened for the tiniest of seconds.

And then she crushed it back down into her soul, never to be seen again.

But… maybe she let it peek out of her cavernous void of a heart for those few seconds it took to gently pry the paper off the table… and pull out her daily planner... and stick it on the first page.

From a distance, no one could see her smiling lips or hear the affection swarming her body.

As she stood and left that coffee shop, she looked and acted like an anti-social puddle of apathetic cynicism.

But on the inside, she felt a tiny crack forming inside her hardened shell.

Oh, she tried really hard not to look back… but it was futile.

And the last impression she got of her zany barista was of her doubled over, laughing, her ponytail bobbing with her chuckling body.

Maggie smiled as she walked down the sidewalk, her warm cup of heaven in one hand and her other hand in the pocket of her blazer, cradling the planner… reminding her of the treasure that lay inside.

* * *

Luna shook her head from side to side.

"Luan, what the earth was that?"

Luan paused her chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye.

She felt great, wonderful even! Better than she'd felt in a very long time!

" _That_ , my friend, is how you get a girl to laugh."

Luna's jaw dropped.

"But- no, wait- I thought… seriously! Weren't you interested in her!?"

Luan turned toward the coffee machine, cleaning up what mess remained from her accident.

"Well, yeah, obviously. I'm totally interested in befriending this girl and making her laugh."

Luna was gobsmacked as Luan stuck her tongue out at her.

"Just… making her laugh? Nothing else…?"

Luan balled up the rag and dropped it onto the edge of a sink, turning back to her friend.

"What? You're making it sound like I have an ulterior motive."

Luna didn't know what to say, so she let it drop.

On one hand, it really looked like her friend had finally found a love interest.

On the other hand, her friend was apparently as oblivious as a sack of potatoes.

Luna sighed heavily before going to check out the back.

When she opened the door, she heard pitter-pattering and a smile lit up her face.

" _Baroooo!_ " was the only warning she got before the little ball of fur collided with her leg and started licking at her pants.

Luna knelt down at the same time he started chewing on her shoelaces, and she grabbed him and picked him up.

His beautiful brown eyes stared back into her own as she bumped her nose into his wet, pink one. She wasn't quick enough and he shot his tongue out and licked her.

"Ewww, Bugle!" She chuckled at him.

He looked back at her with those wide, innocent eyes and she could swear he was laughing on the inside.

"That's a naughty puppy," she tsked. "I was going to give you a treat, but bad puppies don't get any." She set him back down and huffed.

Bugle looked up at her, his eyes growing wider, more innocent. He leaned up and put his forepaws on her shin. He was so small and adorable. He let out a tiny whine from the back of his throat.

And that done Luna in.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just stop with the cuteness, man!"

Her eyes darted left and right. _Good, Bobby ain't around…_

And then she got out a piece of bread normally reserved for customers and tore it up into tiny bits. She laid it down in front of him and watched as he promptly ate them all.

When he was done, he kept licking the ground to soak up the smell they left behind, and then sat back on his haunches and whined again.

Luna chuckled. "Oh, no. One's enough for now, boy." She leaned down and scratched behind his ears, and the poor dog was defenseless to the intense pleasure exploding inside his little brain.

He leaned into her hand until he accidentally lost his balance and fell onto his side. He squirmed around like a worm until he righted himself, and then he growled.

"What? It wasn't my fault you're sensitive behind the ears, Bugle."

Luna stepped toward a table to clean it up.

Last night, two newbies (and high school seniors, sigh) were tasked with cleaning things up before locking the building. Their boss, Bobby, was shorthanded at this place and it really couldn't be helped. The only problem was the googly eyes they likely gave each other when customers weren't around, and thus Luna was now stuck having to clean up their mess in the morning.

But Bugle wouldn't have none of it! He wouldn't be ignored!

As she drug a trash can over and started cleaning up the table, she was startled when a weight suddenly fell on her foot. She looked down, stunned, but relaxed once she saw the beagle violently mauling her shoestrings.

"Hey, Luan!"

A big smile was on both of their faces as Luan entered the backroom; Luna from the cuteness, and Luan from floating up on cloud nine.

" _Yeah~?_ " she asked dreamily.

Clearly her mind was still on that woman… the woman she _only_ wanted to make laugh. Yeah, _right…_

"Your dog's trying to murder my shoes."

Luan sighed as she stepped closer.

" _I know, wasn't she just the neatest person ever?_ "

Oh, wow, she had it _bad_ … well, _whatever_ it was she had anyway.

Luna flicked her on the forehead and Luan yelped, reeling away in safety.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Luna didn't respond; just pointing down and smiling widely.

The girls looked down and all they saw was Bugle's butt sticking up in the air, his tail wagging like a propeller blade, as his tiny teeth tried to shred the strings up like confetti.

" _Bugle!_ That's a bad, boy!" Luan gasped and picked him up.

He whined and turned his widest, most innocent eyes onto his new caretaker, as if to say, _b-but I have to kill them, master!_

Luan looked at him strictly. " _No._ "

And he laid his head down against her hand in surrender, clearly upset with her or himself. When she set him down, he padded over to her jacket-nest and he didn't even have the heart to chew on the sleeves anymore. He laid down and whined pitifully and pathetically.

"Nope, I will not be swayed by fake puppy tears."

Luan turned and headed back to the counter, but paused when she saw the door open and a colorful set of clothing entered through the doorway, topped with a blonde head with a blue patch down the middle.

" _Oh, Luna~_ "

Luna turned, curious at the tone. "What?"

" _Your poppet is here~_ "

Luan was grinning cheekily, but Luna couldn't care less about the tease. She dropped everything with a clatter and ran to the counter. Once she was there, she turned to Luan.

"How do I look!?"

Luan looked her up and down. "A little dirty, but like a hard-working woman. Knock her dead!"

Luna was grinning widely. "Awesome!"

Luan rubbed her friend's back as she stepped to the other end of the counter and made herself busy.

Luna had the biggest crush on this girl for as long as Luan had worked here. The girl, Sam, was slightly older at twenty-two and often came in for coffee in the mornings before class.

And it never failed that Luna would be the one to take her order… and stumble through her attempts at being flirtatious.

Luan bit her lip though because she was beginning to develop a worry for her friend.

Sam might actually be as straight as a ruler… whereas Luna was as straight as, well, a rainbow.

Luan sighed as she headed toward the back to give them privacy.

Her friend had a crush on her for at least two years now and every embarrassing attempt at flirting and asking the girl out ended disastrously in some way or another. Luna was as friend-zoned as Ron Stoppable, and honestly that was just so sad.

She couldn't imagine what it'd feel like to learn that your crush of two years wouldn't return your affection because of her own romantic interests.

 _Life just sucks like that though_.

* * *

 _Life isn't so bad… rarely._

Maggie was one block away from the parking lot and could see the town car. Her face still had on a very faint smile, and she let it reign as she stepped over to the driver's door and looked at her only friend, Alfred.

He was reading _Sense and Sensibility_ , one of those ancient books from England that people fawned over (but really only ever watched the poorly done TV dramas). Alfred, though, adored it as well as the author. And he'd tried numerous times to get Maggie to read one, but it just never could fit into her busy schedule.

She tapped on the glass and he looked up at her, just as straight-faced as ever.

His mask broke for a fraction of a second when he saw the tiny smile on her lips, and he promptly opened the door and stepped outside.

"What's on your mind, Margaret?"

Her smile grew just a tiny bit more.

"I want to stop at the store after class today, Alfred."

She saw the faintest smile touching his own cheeks; a sight she hadn't seen for just as long as he hadn't seen it on her own.

"Oh, and what do you need?"

She turned to hide the faint pink dusting her cheeks.

"Some pencils and paper…"

He pretended not to notice her blush.

"Anything else?"

She was thankful he pretended not to notice her blush deepening; her mind had briefly turned toward a swirling ponytail and laughing smile.

"…and sticky-notes."


	3. A Close Call

**Author's Notes:**

Casually upgrades this fic to an M-rating out of caution.

Dear guest reviewer, I'm totally fine with PMs. I laugh when I see people complaining about Luaggie because they have no interaction or whatever. I mean, what's the point in having a fandom if all you wanted was just the straight up show? Haha! I'm totally a loudcest/lewd house support, but that doesn't stop me from equally enjoying what the other half of the fandom has to offer. Bunny and Rom opened my eyes to the beauty this ship could become and for that I'm thankful~

Gallifrey, if your heart doesn't weep in anguish for Maggie by the end of this story, then I have failed as a writer. Either way, I hope you enjoy~

Dear other guest reviewer, here is the definition provided by TV Tropes: "A trope is a storytelling device or convention, a shortcut for describing situations the storyteller can reasonably assume the audience will recognize. Tropes are the means by which a story is told by anyone who has a story to tell. We collect them, for the fun involved. Tropes are not the same thing as cliches. They may be brand new but seem trite and hackneyed; they may be thousands of years old but seem fresh and new. They are not bad, they are not good; tropes are tools that the creator of a work of art uses to express their ideas to the audience. It's pretty much impossible to create a story without tropes."

 _Reader be advised :_ Dark themes lie ahead, plus some lewd humor~

Additional notes at bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 3: A Close Call

Later on that day, college was just as boring and uneventful as it always was.

Margaret Frost received a perfect score on a returned research project; an analysis on local small business administration models, with an emphasis on CEO leadership practices.

Her mind was so full of useless garbage that she couldn't even delve into the dreary swamp of despair she normally favored.

It was in the afternoon by that point and she could see the town car down by the curb.

She hurried to it at an even pace, with a straight posture, and her hands affixed to her sides. Everything was prim and proper. Everything was perfect, just as her father wanted.

A brief burst of anger burnt across her veins like a solar flare.

When she came up to the car, she happened to glance at Alfred's hands on the steering wheel.

She paused.

He normally got out and opened the door for her.

And… and his hands were clenched on the wheel; bony and white and quivering with strength.

Ice settled in the pit of her stomach as she dropped into her seat and strapped herself in.

There was a question itching on the tip of her tongue to be let out into the open…

But she was too afraid of the answer to open her mouth; sitting in the back seat like a cowardly girl.

"Maggie?"

She closed her eyes and focused on the static vibration of the car.

"Are you listening?"

She couldn't bring herself to feign ignorance or being deaf. She nodded her head, balling her fists up upon her lap.

"We're heading to the hospital now."

She could hear how lifeless his voice sounded; how much he dreaded to bring her the news she feared would come at any moment, on any day.

"O-ok," she feebly replied.

She looked out of the window just at the same time as Alfred rounded a corner in some intersection, and her eyes fell upon a lone coffee shop.

"Do you want to talk about it before we arrive?"

She saw a certain barista exit the building along with a blonde haired girl holding a beagle to her chest. For some reason, that gave her strength… gave her a feeling of longing.

She turned her eyes toward the rearview mirror and caught her friend's gaze. She gave him a weak smile.

"No, it'll be fine."

Alfred nodded to her in the mirror and turned back to the road.

Both didn't know what they would run into when they arrived…

And both silently prepared themselves for the chance… the rather great possibility… that tonight their family would be smaller… by one man.

* * *

At the end of her shift, Luan casually leaned against the counter as she watched the scene unfolding before her eyes. She was smirking wildly and enjoying her friend's show.

Luna stared menacingly at the two seventeen-year-olds cowering in front of her.

The one on the left was some nerdy dweeb with a freaking albino cowlick sticking off the back of his head. He was shaking like a leaf under a hurricane as Luna tore into him for shirking his duties last night.

The one on the right was some faux-hardcore tomboy, blushing to the very roots of her black hair as Luna railed them both for not cleaning up the building.

"Fine, then! If you weren't goofing off _and_ you weren't cleaning up the workspace, then what _were_ you doing?"

Luna leaned down toward the shaking nerd-boy, alternatively known as Lincoln "Linc" Miller, and narrowed her eyes at him.

Linc froze as stiff as a board as she got closer and closer into his personal bubble… and started sniffing him. His eyes blew open wide in horror as she gasped and leaned far away from him.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Luna cried out

The girl beside Linc jumped, looking back and forth between them, dizzily.

Luna looked at her, Ronnie Anne Santiago; and the girl leaned back, suddenly scared. And then, Luna looked toward Linc and gasped even louder.

The boy shrunk back, a huge blush erupting over his cheeks in self-conscious guilt.

The girl looked at her best friend for support, but started blushing, too, when she saw how guilty he looked.

 _Why were they blushing from guilt!? They did nothing wrong!_

Luna glared at them, tsking with her fingers. "You were shirking your duties to have sex last night, weren't you?"

The girl gasped loudly.

The boy only blushed harder. And when he turned toward Ronnie Anne, his face turned a deep red.

Ronnie Anne caught him staring at her and blushing… almost like he was being _suggestive_ , and she nearly choked. She recovered with a shocked, " _Lincoln!_ " and soundly punched his arm in outrage.

Rubbing his sore arm, he looked at Luna pleadingly. "No! It wasn't like that, I swear! We're just best friends!"

But Luna wouldn't listen.

"I swear to God, if I find a used condom in one of the drawers-"

Ronnie Anne grabbed onto her arm, trying to shush her up, " _Please stop!_ We're innocent, we swear! None of it's true!"

Luna recoiled in disgust; Luan was giggling behind a hand the whole time.

"Eugh! Don't touch me with that! Heaven only knows how many handjobs you gave skippy here." She pointed at Lincoln before rounding on him; the poor lad shrunk back. She looked him up and down before leaning in and sniffing again, exaggeratedly and annoyingly. "I can smell the sex on you, Miller…"

He gulped, too embarrassed to say anything.

Ronnie Anne, however, came to his defense.

"No, that's _definitely_ not true because I was with him and we _weren't_ doing anything!"

Luna crossed her arms as she leaned onto her hip, fixing the blushing girl with a deadpan stare. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'd expect a vixen like you to say. The only question I'm curious about is _how many_ times you sunk your claws into him last night…" She turned away and started walking back toward Luan, but she paused and turned her head for a second. "Actually, don't tell me… like, _seriously_ , don't tell me…" And she shivered uncontrollably in pure faux-disgust.

The two teens were left standing awkwardly beside each other, rubbing their arms. Their wide, horrified eyes were staring at the tiled floor. Their bodies were stiff. And their faces were blushing darkly.

Luan chuckled as she and Luna headed over to sit at a table. She plopped in a seat tiredly, but Luna paused and leaned down to inspect it.

She leaned back up and called to the teens, "Hey!"

The two jumped and turned to her, their eyes wide and scared.

Luna was looking straight into Linc's eyes…

"You guys clean up after you're done, right? Because, I swear, if I sit on this chair and somehow get pregnant from the mess you two have made, I'll take your skippy butt to the cleaners!"

Luna sat down, chuckling with her friend.

Luan leaned over the table on her elbows. "Oh, Luna, why are you so hard on them? They're not even in love! They're just friends."

Luna gave her best friend a crooked smile. "Uh huh, they have as close a relationship as you can get without some _special lovin'_ … but, guess what?"

Luan followed Luna's eyes as they settled on the two blushing teens slowly inching toward each other. They saw Ronnie Anne's hand bump into his pathetically… then, Lincoln's pinky caught hers and a small smile lit up both of their faces.

Luna put a hand on her friend's elbow, giving her a squeeze. "Now they're thinking about their relationship~"

Luan beamed, devious affection swelling in her breast. "Since when did you get so good at giving love advice?"

Luna smirked with lidded eyes as she swatted at her friend. "They call me _Dr. Love~_ "

Luan snorted with laughter; a beautiful sound to both girls, but still so foreign, so unfamiliar from its long hiatus.

Luna, encouraged, leaned across the table, so calm and chill. "You just look 'em in the eyes, tell 'em how you feel, and let the good times roll~"

Luan struggled to control her laughter. It felt so good after so long, and she just couldn't stop!

"Oh, gosh, Luna! B-but what if, ha ha, i-if Bugle goes number two on the couch!?"

Luna's face never changed as she leaned closer like she was sharing a dark secret. "Then, you look him in the eyes, tell him how you feel, and let the good times roll~"

As the two girls broke down into tears of laughter, a certain beagle's ears perked at hearing his name.

He stood up on four spindly paws and sniffed this way and that way.

His wet, pink nose followed after a smell he now associated with _home_ , and he called out, " _Barooo!_ " and took off running through the propped open door.

He darted through the legs of an awkward pair of teens, his front paws splaying out with each bound he took. His floppy ears bounced and flapped in the turbulent wind as his eyes caught sight of his precious home.

" _Baroooo!_ "

If he were a human, he would have been smiling, crying, shaking with the joy that flooded his itty bitty heart.

" _Bugle!_ "

If Lana would have been a dog, she would have been running at full-speed on all fours, her floppy ears following after her as she ran into the arms of her best friend.

Lana ran toward him, dropping to a slide on her knees as Bugle leaped up into her arms. She laughed as he licked every inch of her face that his pink tongue could reach. She lifted him up in her arms and rubbed his nose with her own before nuzzling into his fur.

" _I'm so glad my sis kept you safe_."

He licked at her fingers, communicating his own unconditional statements of love and affection.

" _I love you, Bugle._ "

 _I love you, master!_

* * *

Maggie's head hung low as she held her arms around her chest. She was following the sight of her butler's shoes as he led her onto an elevator.

When he pressed the button and the doors closed, the breath left her body.

She shrunk back into a corner but it wasn't enough.

The walls were closing in.

The ceiling was shrinking.

Alfred was growing bigger.

The door was going to crush her against her metal cage!

She closed her eyes tightly as her heart sped up and everything spun from the back of her eyelids and bile began rumbling deep in her stomach.

And then a beep shattered her world; her eyes bursting open in shock; her body freezing like it'd been dunked in ice-cold water.

Alfred exited first, and Maggie followed behind like a dead man walking his last trek… to a noose.

"Maggie, are you ok?"

She could barely hear him through the water rushing in her ears. Her wide eyes looked up at his. She saw the pink tinges from emotion and tears that he could not hide for all his professional integrity.

She knew her own were pink and puffy.

She couldn't bring herself to nod or shake or indicate her feelings in any other way. She was just there. A specter that existed between two realms; neither alive nor dead.

Her feet felt like lead as she forced herself to the last door on the left in the UC wing.

A nurse hurried out, leaving the door open for a split second, and Maggie could see…

Could see the cords and wires running around a motionless body.

She could hear the slow beep of a heart monitor, so weak and frail.

She could feel the sounds of tears wash over her body like an ocean's waves, crashing into her and slowly ripping out her soul as they retreated into the void of silence.

Alfred push the door open more, and Maggie could see her mother's face; so full of sorrow.

Maggie took a single step inside, unable to breathe or even think.

When her freedom was taken away, she'd been furious.

When she'd accidentally overheard a frightening conversation a few months later, her hate was replaced with anguish.

But now that the moment was upon her, she didn't know how to respond. Her body was quickly falling into shock as her lungs failed to work fast enough for her beating heart.

The only thing that kept her on the ground was a belief her parents had instilled in her from childhood.

 _The sun rises on the good and the evil; and it rains on the just and on the unjust._

As she stepped up to her unconscious father, tears streaming down her eyes, she regretted every bad thing she'd ever thought toward him.

She wished she could go back to when she was little and she could trust that he'd always be there when she woke up.

She could crawl into his arms when she awoke from a nightmare.

She could fall asleep to his gentle words.

But now…

Now she was terrified of waking up from this nightmare.

Because her eyes may open to never see her father ever again.

" _Daddy…_ "

Her hand fell on his cheek…

A tear fell onto his chest…

And Maggie cried to the rhythm of her father's deteriorating heart.

* * *

They had to make a stop at a dollar store on their way home. Money was really short and they honestly couldn't afford Bugle. Still, Luan managed to snag some training pads and a collar. They couldn't afford food at the moment, but Lana offered a share of her own without a moment's hesitation.

Luan's bosom swelled with affection for her sister: whose love knew no bounds. Lana was truly something special~

As soon as they paid, Lana grabbed the green collar and fastened it around his neck. It was adjustable so it'd last him for a while, but he'd need a new one when he got older. She leant back on her legs and watched as Bugle scratched at it with a back paw in frustration.

"Aww, you look so cute!"

Luan nodded her head in agreement, smiling.

The trip back home went along without hiccups.

On their way in the front door of the apartment complex, Lana stuffed her dog inside her jacket and held her backpack in front of her stomach for extra protection.

They lived on the third floor.

Mr. Grouse resided in his own room on the second.

They crept slowly up the first flight of stairs and paused to look at his door.

It was partially open, letting light spill into the hallway…

The sisters held their breath and stayed very still for a few moments.

Luan held up two fingers and motioned forward; Lana nodded her head and followed after her.

They reached the top and everything seemed clear. Their door was in sight. Luan reached for her keys-

" _Summers!_ "

Luan felt her heart thump in her throat as a scream _nearly_ ripped from her body. Sweating nervously and quivering like a snake's rattle, she turned slowly toward the stairs from whence they'd came.

And there an old man hobbled toward them on a wooden cane. He was squinting his eyes and sneering down at them. Even with a back bowed with age, he still stood a few inches taller than Luan.

Unconsciously, she urged her sister behind her as she looked fearfully toward her landlord.

"This month's rent is due tomorrow, young lady."

Oh, God. She forgot. And she'd just spent her extra money on Lana's new pet!

 _No, no, no, no, no, noooo!_

He gave the shocked woman a cold shoulder. "You know my policy, Summers. You only get a week to pay up or it's out on the streets for you and your delinquent sister."

Lana gasped but kept her mouth shut from replying. _I am an angel from heaven, meanie!_

No one expected the sudden whine…

Especially Mr. Grouse.

He turned around swifter than his crippled body should have allowed.

" _What. Was. That?_ "

Lana hurriedly whined from the back of her throat. "S-sorry, j-just doing a dog impression for a homework assignment on domestic animal communication."

Luan would have whistled if she had the heart. _That_ was utter brilliance…

But she was literally frozen in mind, body, and soul as her landlord slowly crept up to her.

" _You have_ one _strike left, girl. If I so much as smell another pet from your apartment, I'll have you out faster than you can blink_."

She shivered as his eyes trailed down her neck and settled onto her chest. She closed her eyes to keep herself from seeing the darkening lust pooling in his aged eyes.

" _But I'm sure we could work something out… if that happens. Wouldn't you agree, Summers?_ "

She turned her head to the side and nodded stiffly.

" _Good_."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. And then Lana was pulling her to their apartment door and reaching into her pocket for the keys.

Luan was too shocked to do anything.

It wasn't the first time that'd happened, and call her whatever you want, but she was growing desperate.

If she fought back (and even won), she risked losing their home… she risked losing her sister to the state.

She went to the bathroom and took the hottest shower she could stand; scrubbing until her skin was sore and raw. Even still, she felt dirty.

Would it honestly hurt if she let him… watch or something… if it meant Lana would be safe… if she could keep her sister?

And she hated herself for even entertaining the thought…

But she wasn't entirely sure on the limits to what her love for Lana would lead her to do…

Their parents sacrificed their lives to get their two daughters safely out of the fire that burned down their home.

Luan…

…if it came down to no other option…

She'd be willing to sacrifice _anything_ for her sister.

And that thought disgusted her just as much as it terrified her.

* * *

In her bedroom, Lana knelt by her bed and prayed.

At her knees, Bugle laid down and closed his eyes as he listened to his master's whispering words.

When she was done, she stripped herself down to her undies and threw her stupid training bra in a corner with a bit more excitement than was really warranted. And she put on her sleeping overalls, with holes all over it. With the tears across her backside and how loosely it hung from her shoulders, it left her basically indecent. But that was ok because she was in her room, and it was just her and Bugle.

She picked him up as she laid down on her bed. She placed him on her chest and kissed his nose. "Snuggle up with momma."

Bugle curled up into a ball and almost instantly his breathing evened out.

* * *

In a dark bedroom, a pale arm pulled raven hair out of a bun.

Two blue eyes looked into a mirror and saw the fresh, thin scabs of two red lines. One per wrist.

A naked body fell onto the sheets and instantly began to cry; a silken pillow growing wetter by the second…

* * *

In a dark bedroom, two hands slowly braided silky brown hair.

A pair of dark brown eyes looked into a mirror and saw the pain and disgust and horror residing deep inside her soul.

When those hands finished braiding, they reached over to the nightstand.

They pulled out a pocketknife and flipped open the blade.

With a steadying breath, those two eyes closed as her pain left her body in a blood-red ooze.

* * *

In two rooms, in two separate places in the city; one in a rundown apartment; one in an upper class mansion; there were two girls in pain.

And, together, they fell asleep to the tender melodies of their bleeding hearts.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

Luna's justification for provoking Lincoln and Ronnie Anne was borrowed from Bunny's _Bi Advice_ from deviantart! Go check it out~

I know it looks bad now guys, but I promise things will get better for them... eventually.


	4. A Good Feeling

**Author's Notes:**

I've really held myself back when it came to the sexiness because I didn't want to scare away any potential readers, but I'm afraid my chains are falling pretty quickly...

Zoinks81, no problem! That's BunnyAbsentia's _Bi Advice_ which can be found on deviantart.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 4: A Good Feeling

The world seemed still as Maggie trudged along a sidewalk; like the eerie silence before dawn… when everything still slept and birdsongs held their peace.

There was no need for Alfred to lie for her today. After coming home late at night, she'd dismissed him so they both could handle the situation in their own ways. She never talked to him about his personal beliefs, but she knew from childhood that he prayed.

And last night before going to bed, she'd roamed aimlessly through their home; so huge and so empty, it left her feeling claustrophobic. On her way through the wing where his bedroom was, she'd heard him and paused.

She'd put her back to his wall and slid to the floor, holding her knees to her chest.

Alfred was the most accepting person she knew. His prayer was so simple and sincere, she found herself in tears: not begging God to spare his friend, her father, but rather asking that God help little Maggie to handle the situation.

As she stood at an intersection, waiting for her turn to cross, she looked down at her arms and could imagine to herself the bandages that were wrapped around her wrists beneath her blazer and blouse. Though the wounds stopped hurting long ago, they suddenly itched and stung in her mind as wet, hot tears began pooling in her eyes.

She didn't deserve Alfred as a friend. He was so strong, always caring for her needs above his own.

And what did she do about it?

A flash of silver crossed her mind, followed by a splattering of red droplets in a pristine, porcelain tub. The running of translucent water, the rush of lukewarm pain, and the sting of antiseptic dabbed onto fresh cuts…

She couldn't face her problems head on. It was often easier to let others face them for her. She could stand back and follow wherever they led her. She could stifle her own ambitions and desires until she felt suffocated. She could swell up with angry frustration until she was ready to burst!

And then, bleed it out of her system until she felt light again.

It had worked for two years, but she was totally unprepared for yesterday's events. She'd always imagined it'd hit her all at once. She'd be called to the morgue with her mother and a week later things would slowly go back to the dark, dreary life she called her own.

She didn't expect him to live through it… well, _live_ is too strong a word to explain the struggle and fight her father was putting up for every breath he took.

She hated herself for thinking this; that she wished he'd just make up his mind, to live or die already, because it was driving her mind insane with uncertainty!

After fifteen minutes of walking, she looked up and found herself staring at the doorway to a certain coffee shop.

Whether it was fate or destiny or heaven itself that led her to this place, she could freaking care less.

But while she was here, she might as well get a caramel mocha, large, with a sticky-note.

As she stepped inside, her hand fell upon her pocket, where her own pad of notes lay. And the barest crook of a smile tinged the edge of her lips.

* * *

Luan was standing inside a gas station.

Her hand trembled as it held a ten pack of condoms.

Her feet felt dead as they shuffled toward the counter.

It wouldn't come to it, she'd promised herself that morning.

But she couldn't stop herself from stepping inside the shop when she saw it on her way to work.

She sighed as she dropped it before the cashier.

The old woman tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, come now, dear, those are supposed to be fun, you should smile while buying them."

She was just trying to be helpful and lift her spirits, and Luan gave her a weak and terribly-fake smile in return.

You know, Jesus Christ's freedom was sold away for the price of thirty pieces of silver.

Luan couldn't help but feel she'd just sold away her own freedom… her own virginity, even… for 8.99 plus tax.

* * *

When Maggie entered the shop, she was greeted by a cheerful white-haired boy.

"Hi! Welcome to-"

She toned his voice out. It was nothing personal against the poor guy, but she was only there for the coffee… not the swirly ponytails, the yellow scrunchies, the adorable smiles, and the sticky-notes.

She sniffed as she stepped into line behind a blonde with a crazy blue patch of hair in her bangs.

She was _only_ there for the coffee.

"Hi, _Mystery~_ " called out a pretty cute barista as she stepped up to the counter beside Mr. White-Hair.

She gave no indication that she acknowledged the woman's greeting, and she _seriously_ wasn't smiling on the inside either!

" _What'll you have today~?_ " Luan leaned over the counter with lidded eyes.

Maggie sniffed again, keeping a straight face through it all. Was this sexual harassment?

…well, it was nothing worse than the sinful thought that suddenly floated into Maggie's brain as she noticed how the barista's tucked-in shirt stretched a little tight in, uh, interesting places.

Maggie blinked her eyes to clear away the image and was faced with Luan's dorky smile and pink cheeks.

"I'll have a large caramel mocha with-" She bit her lip to stop talking, feeling a faint blush tinge her cheeks.

Oh, gosh, she'd almost asked for a _sticky-note!_ _Idiot!_

Luan looked up from her notepad and raised her eyebrows. "And what…?"

 _Was Mystery blushing?_

"N-nothing."

 _You're blushing, you fool!_

Maggie paid and took her seat at the same table. She didn't know why she ventured there instead of anywhere else. Maybe the seat was comfy, or the lighting was just right, or the presence of a window-view was to her liking. It could've been anything really. Literally anything at all…

She sighed as she put her hand in her pocket and felt the pencil and sticky-note pad inside.

There was no way she could draw at home. With her father likely lying on his very deathbed in a sterile hospital room, she couldn't fight the overwhelming guilt.

But, she had a feeling that… that _maybe…_

Maybe she could draw here at this coffee shop.

So, she bought the same thing, sat in the same seat, and let her mind wander to the blast of emotions she'd felt yesterday morning.

She pulled out her daily planner and flipped it open to the first page and gazed fondly at the doodle. So, the girl wasn't a great doodler and she liked terrible puns.

Heh, two could play at that game~

* * *

Luan was making her victim's order when she noticed how Luna was nearly drooling on the counter. She sighed and shook her head.

"Just go talk to her already."

Luna turned toward Luan and her head fell.

"I can't…"

Luan's eyes turned sympathetic; her finger still pressing on the fill button.

"Oh, Luna, sure you- _YOW!_ "

Luna sighed as she watched the woman dance around, blowing on her scorched fingers.

"I guess I'll get the mop."

Luan didn't know why she said it, but the pun fell out from her lips before she even thought it…

" _So you can clean up my act~ Get it!?_ "

…and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

"They're totally hot for them," said Ronnie Anne.

"Totally," replied Lincoln.

"And she had the nerve to hound us about condoms. Geez, if she was a guy she'd totally bone the blonde."

Lincoln laughed. "And if Luan was less oblivious maybe she'd notice how that brunette looks like she _wants_ to get boned by her."

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lincoln gave her a fist bump as he pulled out a permanent marker and a condom packet.

"Let's do this thing!"

* * *

Luan was getting better when it came to Mystery. She'd only burnt herself once and finished the order on her second try. She _nearly_ spilled it though… a very close call… when she started giggling so badly she just about threw the boiling cup in the air in her fit of laughter.

Thank goodness Luna was there to swat her head for being too giggly.

Heh, too giggly… those are two words she never thought she'd associate with herself again.

It must be this coffee shop. Outside of these walls the world caved in and pushed her into a little box of terror. But inside she felt different…

She didn't know what kind of different, but it was _good_.

She didn't even try to struggle with denial. She knew it was because of Mystery, and that only spurred her on to befriending the woman. Just… something about her drew Luan in, like a magnet, like a fishing rod, like… like something, like anything! The feeling was indescribable, _obviously~_

She finished up her doodle and wrote down her pun in curly script.

She brought it up to her lips and kissed it.

Again, she didn't know why she did it… and that totally out-of-place tingle that ran up and down her spine as she imagined Mystery touching the page where her lips had just been?

No idea at all why that happened.

She waved the note in the air. Probably just a _draft~_ Ha! _Get it!?_

* * *

Sam had ordered a simple black coffee and a sausage and cheese biscuit, like she does most mornings. Luna had made the order a billion times before. Especially since she insisted that everyone let her take care of her number one customer~

She was sure it was probably illegal; the way she painstakingly made Sam's order to perfection each and every time; how she was a borderline stalker-psychopath hopeful-girlfriend… and they weren't even dating yet.

To make things worse, they weren't even _friends_ yet as Luna always choked before she could get past, "Here's your order." She was hopelessly friendzoned _out of_ the friendzone! She was more than hopeless… and she had it _bad_ for Sam.

Sigh. Just as long as no one finds that shrine in her closet, she's ok. She was pretty sure if anyone pressed charges she could plead insanity anyway.

Take Luan for example. The girl suddenly blinked her eyes stupidly at the first customer she saw yesterday and _BAM!_ she's suddenly a clown. She was nuttier than a squirrel in a- _Oh, God, it's contagious!_ Anyway, if Luan was going crazy, then so was Luna…

Geez, the last time she heard Luan say a joke, they were posing in front of Luan's parents, her mom holding up a camera, after Luan's graduation ceremony. It was one of the happiest days of their lives. Her parents were pretty cool and let Luan and her friends have a little party. There were even fireworks!

Well… there _would_ have been if… if…

Luna blinked her eyes.

It was best to forget about some things, you know? Just… just let them flutter away into the forgotten world of dead memories and replace them with positives.

Like Sam!

And how Luna was obsessing over the girl so strongly that she made the order identically every single time.

But something felt off about this one and she couldn't figure out why. She looked down at the wrapped sandwich, and then the drink. Oh well, if it was important she would've been able to've figured it out, right? Right.

She took calming breaths as she strolled over to the sexy blonde reclining against her seat.

Sam was humming _Get It Hot_ by AC/DC, and Luna suddenly felt a little flushed.

She'd nearly _kill_ to, uh, practice that song… with Sam… preferably in private where they can, uh, make lots… and lots… and _lots of noise!_

 _Get it hot, get it hot~ Come on, baby, get it hot!_

A simple song, to be sure, but then again… sex was pretty simple, right? Especially when you've crushed on this girl for two years now and she's everything you've ever wanted and she's Merriam-Webster's definition for "smokin' hot sexy gorgeous" and she's _literally right in front of you, just ask her out already!_

Luna stepped in front of her and lost her breath. Sam's neck was fully exposed, curving as it relaxed backward over the chair's back. Her fingers were drumming on her long and lean thighs. Her lungs sucked in air, pushing her breasts outward.

Oh, God, Luna had to squeeze her thighs together as she memorized another image for her late night, uh, _music sessions_.

She coughed shakily. Gosh, she was always so chill and relaxed around anyone she met.

Except for Sam.

"H-hi, Sam, your order's done."

Sam blinked her eyes open and looked up at Luna. She smiled as she saw the girl blushing. She was _always_ blushing, it seemed. She was _obviously_ really shy, even though Sam tried really hard to put her at ease. "Hey, Luna, thanks!"

Luna was going to tell her that her blue eyes were the prettiest things she'd ever seen. She was going to tell her that she had a melodious voice, crafted by an angel's hands. She was going to tell her, "Hey, you like sleeping? Me too! We should do it together sometime~"

What she ended up saying was, "N-nice song choice. I like them, too."

Sam pretended not to notice how Luna squeaked her way through that; choosing to humor her shy barista as she unwrapped her sandwich. "AC/DC is the bomb! That song is just… kinda _hot_ , you know, for those times you just gotta _let off some steam~_ " She held up her biscuit sandwich to her lips and looked at her barista; only her eyes and bangs were visible to the shaking woman as she took her first bite of non-stop heaven.

It was amazing how Luna made her sandwich the exact same way every single day, and without fail it left her moaning out her content like a wanton kitten.

It was also amazing how Luna managed to keep standing as that moan surged through her veins like boiling lava, settling down in her belly and _lower_. Her legs turned to jelly as she watched Sam's lips wrapped around that biscuit, her teeth pressing into the meat with ease. _If only you'd eat me like that sandwich, I'd die a happy woman~_

But then Sam spit out her bite onto the table and grimaced. "What the heck, Luna!?"

Luna stumbled backward. What did she do wrong!? She never messed it up before!

Both girls looked down at Sam's ball of partially chewed yuck and gasped in shock.

A condom lay in the mess.

And printed on the outside in black ink was the question, "Wanna practice _safety_ with me, babe?"

Sam's face paled as she looked up at her barista… down at her crotch (she couldn't help it!)… and then back into Luna's startled eyes. And she blushed. "I-I… uh…"

Luna growled, turning toward the counter with murder in her eyes.

Behind there, looking all innocent, stood Lincoln. The boy was wiping down a spotless area like it was the most natural thing in the world for his lazy butt to be doing right at that very moment.

And next to him, Ronnie Anne was pointing at her best friend guiltily, her eyes wide and afraid.

Luna rolled up her sleeves as she prowled towards them. She was going to kill them!

* * *

Luan passed her friend as she took her order over to Mystery. Yeesh, that's pretty rough, what they did to her.

" _MILLER! SANTIAGO!_ "

Yep, Luan was glad she was on this side of the counter. Heh.

You know, the most curious thing happened as she drew closer to Mystery. She was growing more confident with every step. She felt more suave and bubbly as more of her customer filled her vision. She felt contentment as Mystery's eyes locked with hers. She felt… a good many things that she couldn't even name.

She even felt this funny glow behind her ribs, kinda where her heart was supposed to be.

It was all curious. Really curious.

Luan could feel her lips curving up on one side, transitioning into a smooth smirk without any effort at all. Her ponytail bobbed behind her. She put her fingers up to the visor on her black barista's cap and tipped her head toward Mystery. "Your order is served, Miss~"

Maggie didn't know why or how it happened. But the closer Luan got… the weaker she became in her jelly-knees and twiggish-spine. She was like Superwoman and this barista was her kryptonite.

Instead of acknowledging her flirty server, she focused on the expected sticky note.

It was a simple doodle of a five-petal flower with a bee swirling around it; a dotted line marking its trail.

In curly script, " _Will you_ bee _my friend?_ "

Maggie didn't know which was worse.

How her heart suddenly sped up at the words "Will you be my-"

Or how she felt a twinge of disappointment at "-friend?" when, for some unexplainable reason, she subconsciously expected a different word. A similar word, but with four letters attached to it like a prefix.

She acted nonchalant as she peeled off the note and laid it on the table. "Thanks."

Luan's grin was insatiable as she settled in the seat opposite Mystery. "You're welcome~"

Maggie _didn't_ blush at her barista's suggestive lilt in her voice. But just to be on the safe side she hid her face behind her drink for a few seconds.

"So, how are you, Agatha?"

And just like that, Maggie's blush was swept away by a wave of irritation. How could someone so… so nerve-wracking be so interesting to her mind!?

Luan chuckled as she reclined back. She turned her eyes up to the ceiling. "I'll take that as a no, then?"

Maggie didn't answer because she wasn't paying attention to her voice.

Her eyes were looking at her server from overtop her cup. Luan's shirt had come untucked just a little, and Maggie could see a sliver of creamy skin between her pants and shirt. That tempting fabric was bunched up along her stomach, but pulled taut around her chest. Luan's neck was long and so vulnerably bare for her personal viewing pleasure. Even Luan's brown eyebrows, crinkled in laughter, looked tantalizing as they wriggled about~

Maggie issued a faint growl.

She… she was honestly _attracted_ to this clown, wasn't she!?

She tried to fight it back. There was simply no room in her itinerary for a swirly-ponytailed, heavenly-coffee-making, admittedly-hot barista either way.

Then again, there wasn't room for her little coffee excursions, now, was there? And _that_ didn't stop her from popping in for a quick drink. Why couldn't she just… entertain the idea of… being friendly with the woman?

 _No, and that's final_.

Except she couldn't will her racing heartbeat away no matter how defiant her thoughts became. No. She had no choice but to sit back and acknowledge her growing attraction, and listen to Luan's mesmerizing laughter.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Maggie nodded her head. What else was she supposed to do when Luan was looking at her, so hopeful and pleading?

"Great! Well, have a good morning, Mystery."

And just like that she was gone.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief.

Darting her eyes toward the counter to make sure Luan couldn't see her, she pulled out her daily planner and flipped it to the first page. Then, she stuck her second note in there right beside the first.

A ghost of a smile covered her cheeks as affection blossomed in her chest.

But then her smile fell into a sideways smirk as she pulled out a five for a tip. Completely overkill, but she couldn't leave anything less. Luan deserved it, and that was that.

Then, she stuck a sticky note to the bill and bit her lip in thought.

Oh, she could always come back with a pun. But you know what would _really_ drive that curious woman up the wall?

Giving her a clue~

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were quivering side by side as Lune tore into them for being irresponsible jerks.

She was nearly in tears; she was so angry and hurt and betrayed… and _scared_. She didn't want to lose Sam, especially when she hadn't even gotten her chance with the girl yet!

But now thanks to those two idiots, Sam would probably go to another woman for her coffee and sandwiches...

She sniffled as the fight left her and she turned away from them.

Luan came up then and put her hand on Luna's back, rubbing her comfortingly. She looked over at the teens and nodded her head away.

Taking the message, they left in their guilty shame.

"Luna?"

Her friend quivered as a tiny sob escaped her body.

"Sam's never going to like me, is she?"

Luan sighed.

"Don't think like that. Just go apologize to her and offer a free brownie. Girls love chocolate, remember?"

Luna sniffed as she looked into her friend's sincere eyes; tears beginning to fall down her own.

"What's the point, Luan? I can't even talk to the girl…"

She slid down to the floor and hid her face in her knees.

Luan sighed. "Ok then, Pouty McGee."

She was humming as she strolled back around to the counter and pulled out a brownie. She looked up and saw that Sam was still there; pouting and trying to decide if it was ok to eat the rest of her sandwich. Luan grabbed some wipes and a bag and started over to her.

"Hi, you're Sam, right?"

The older woman looked up and immediately her eyes dulled. Kind of like she was expecting _someone else_ and was disappointed that it was only Luan.

"Yeah, that's me."

Luan dropped the brownie before her on a napkin, and immediately began cleaning up the mess on her table, hiding it all in the bag.

"Here, have this on the house."

Sam's eyes widened at the sweet thing in front of her.

Luan smirked just a little. _Works every time~_

But before she'd devour her confectionary, Sam looked at Luan with a twinkle of worry in her eyes.

"How's Luna?"

Luan bit her lip. There were a lot of ways to answer that question, but should she be _that_ honest with this girl?

"She's… pretty embarrassed right now. She puts a lot of effort into everything she does and having that record marred by a prank was a little upsetting."

There. That was neutral enough to still be honest, right?

"Oh." Sam looked off to the side for a bit and Luan turned to walk away, but froze when Sam grabbed her forearm. "C-could you tell Luna that it was delicious like always?"

Luan nodded with a smile. "Yes, I will."

Sam smiled widely. "And tell her that tomorrow I'd rather have my food without the… added safety features."

The girls laughed, and Luan nodded once again. _Oh, Luna, why were you worried? She totally likes you~_

As she turned instinctually toward a corner table, where her new favorite customer was just sitting, she felt a twang of disappointment as she saw that Mystery was gone.

But there was something on the table, so she stepped over.

And gasped!

She didn't expect to be tipped; let alone that much!

But, more importantly, she was shocked to the core when her eyes took in the sticky-note attached to the five.

It… it was _beautiful_.

Mystery's a freaking Michelangelo disguised as a moody, frowny woman.

Luan lifted the note in the air and looked in disbelief as a fairly accurate portrait of the woman was reclining in a seat, staring right at her with a faint smirk. She was holding a glass of some colorful liquid in one hand and the letter 'A' above a trash can in her other. A simple speech bubble filled the space above her head in the prettiest cursive script Luan had ever seen.

" _Here's a hint~_ "

Good Lord, she could even _hear_ the smirk in that inner voice that sounded just like Mystery!

Her eyes found the woman's; lidded and taunting her with knowledge just outside of Luan's reach, almost predatorily sizing up her barista.

And _gosh!_ her mouth was parted just a little, and Luan could see her tongue and top row of teeth, calling to her from the graphite etched onto a piece of paper.

It took Luan a few moments to remember that she was in public… at work…

Her heart was beating swiftly, pounding away at her ribs. Her eyes longed for the real thing and they cast themselves around each window, searching in vain for even the slightest glimpse of Mystery…

But it was not to be. She was gone.

So, her eyes turned back to that teasing half-smile, to those alluring eyes, to that inviting body, and that lilted voice.

She didn't have the words to explain what she felt at that moment. Just that it was good and she liked it.

And she couldn't wait to meet _Margaret_ for the first time tomorrow morning~


	5. No Greater Irony

**Author's Notes:**

At a time when I honestly feel like I'm _losing_ readers, I am very thankful for you guys that are still supporting me. Especially Flagg (who has been beta-reading selected parts of this story for me). #YouGuysAreDaKoolestKats~ (Read Flagg's _Reeling in the Years_ and you'll understand haha.)

BunnyAbsentia sometimes references Gorillaz in artwork captions. I'd never heard of them before, but I figured, eh, why not give it a shot? The very first one I heard was _Feel Good, Inc._ (2005) and I've gotta say, I liked the insane laughter in it haha. But then, just the other day I saw the music video and there's one scene where a character is staring through a window... and that spoke volumes to me. That scene inspired the mood for this chapter, and during Maggie's scene I tried my best to write the song into her story (or something like that).

To my faithful readers, I have finally reached _My Only Sunshine_ levels of darkness. I cried during most of this, so much it hurt at times.

 _Reader be advised_ _:_ I lied about having no suicide attempts sadly. _Very dark_ themes lie ahead. If you find yourself unable to continue, then that's ok. But if you can make it to the last scene, you'll learn in gruesome detail what happened to Luan and Lana's parents.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 5: No Greater Irony

Lana Summers was what one might call _eccentric_ in life.

She adored all animal life, enjoyed getting her hands dirty, and loved to learn new things.

But she was ultimately a tomboyish girl.

Her parents and sister had always loved her for who she was, had supported her in her life choices. When she put down the doll and reached for a screwdriver, her mom took a picture of the scene just as any parent would. When she learnt how to change the oil in a car at ten years of age, her dad was proud and excited to finally have a helper in the garage.

And now, at twelve years old, when she acted as "boyish" as she wanted, Luan never judged her for it. She was loved and cherished by her guardian-sister, and that's all that ever mattered to Lana.

When middle school hit…

" _Hey, dyke!_ "

" _How does carpet taste, bitch?_ "

" _A gay whore, huh? Me and the boys ought to fix that for ya~_ "

…it was a nightmare, but Lana survived. It was cruel and uncaring, but she always had her sister to love her and support her. _Only_ her sister.

But, then, one day she saw a girl a lot like herself; sitting by herself at lunch. Friendless. Mocked. Bullied.

During one lunch, she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. She didn't have a big sister there to help her. She was all alone. Inside a school that practically hated her for assumptions and insinuations they'd fabricated. But this new girl didn't deserve to be bullied, too.

No one did…

And Lana was going to show her that at least one person cared for her.

She was going to become the girl's first friend.

She took easy steps over to her. She immediately took in the girl's pink dress and white belt, her hands covered in white gloves. Her hair was done up in an ornate bun with pretty butterfly clips holding it together.

Lana's first thought was that this girl was like a fairy tale princess.

She sat down and promptly began eating with her hands, making a mess the very second she touched her meal.

The girl looked up in shock, disgust, and horror, backing up and a near-shriek.

Lana grimaced at the noise. "Uh, what?" she asked with a full mouth.

"Eugh! Don't speak with your mouth full, you philistine!"

Lana quirked her head to the side and fought back a grin. "Um, my name is Lana, not Phil-whatever."

Lana's second thought was that this girl was kinda funny.

The girl's features turned angry and she set a glare on Lana's unsuspecting face. "I don't fucking much care what your name is. You're a _slob!_ "

Lana felt that like a punch to the gut, but maintained her smile through the pain. "Well, I am what I am~"

Then, out of nowhere, the girl's face turned pale as she pointed at Lana with a shaky hand. "Y-y-you're that, that _dyke!_ "

Lana's smile fell as cold ice slid into the pit of her stomach. _No…_

She tried to open her mouth and speak for herself; that she didn't know _what_ she was; that she wasn't interested in romance at that time; that she only wanted to be a friend, if that's what was concerning the girl…

But she was never even given the chance.

The girl stood up faster than Lana could blink and ran away, leaving her food behind to get cold.

Lana loved many things in life: food came pretty close to the top of that list.

But at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to touch the stuff.

She slid out of her seat and stepped outside in the fresh air.

She'd endured a lot during her time at middle school, and that was all fine and dandy.

So, why did _that_ hurt her so freaking much!?

Was it because Lana finally realized that she was destined to be alone forever!?

Was it because her parents were stripped away from her because of her big sister's fuc- _freaking_ actions!?

Or was it because she thought, for one fleeting second, that she could actually make a friend… that someone could actually get to know her and care for her like her sister… but they ran away, terrified of her, like she was the plague?

As hot, messy tears filled her eyes, Lana fell to her knees and looked up into the sky. She couldn't even blink as her eyes stung with pain and misery. She searched and searched for an answer from heaven, an answer to her daily prayers… and when it never came, she slammed her fists to the asphalt, unflinching at the fiery pain scorching up her wrists. Her head fell onto the backs of her hands as she cried out two years of pain and loneliness and utter misery.

Lana's final thought about that girl was that she was… _forgive me, God_ … a bitch.

She tore her eyes upwards into the very heavens and she bared her soul.

" _Why couldn't I have just died with them in the fire!?"_

Unheard, a tiny gasp sounded as a pair of white slippers froze in place.

A pair of startled, watery blue eyes looked down on a girl in agony.

They looked back to the doorway, at what popularity could gain her.

They looked at the quivering girl laying on the pavement, and her heart broke for her.

When Lana felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, she didn't think twice as she turned and wept into the offered shoulder.

* * *

Margaret Frost was sitting in the back of the town car, her dull eyes looking through the glass window. Each street passed by slowly. Each group of people settled around intersections like stagnant pools of water.

Her eyes looked up into the sky, unable to see the beauty through the wall of buildings.

She knew Alfred was keeping an attentive eye on the road, but she could feel his occasional glance in the mirror… looking at her… worried for her…

She grit her teeth as she leaned back into her seat. Her hand fell on the sticky leather and she shivered in disgust at the feeling.

She pulled out her phone and put a pair of earbuds in.

She scrolled through her music until she found the first one that jumped out to her.

 _Feel Good, Inc._ by Gorillaz.

Maggie found herself lost in the beat, her eyes closing as she envisioned herself far away.

Atop a tower.

Looking down on a dying city.

Seeing all those fake smiles, all those wasted lives.

Her fists clenched the fabric of her black skirt and a tear formed in her eyes as she saw a little black town car driving toward the hospital.

" _Love forever, love is free…_ "

It's a little hard to love when everything you love is _dying!_

Her eyes opened, blurred through tears, as she looked at anything, at nothing, at everything.

Her fingernails found her forearms, but she couldn't feel the painful scratches digging into her skin… she didn't notice when her bandages were pushed aside and old wounds were torn open, oozing blood onto her fingers.

Life is so freaking ironic, ain't it?

Her eyes darted around the luxurious car, growing angrier and teary-er with each passing moment.

She has everything she could possibly want.

Except for what she needs!

Next thing she knew, she was standing in a sterile room, gazing upon her father's unconscious body.

Her hand was touching his cold, clammy face, memorizing his features.

Her heart slowed until it matched the steady beat of his heart monitor.

Her stomach chilled, goosebumps erupting over her body.

She couldn't get warm. She couldn't move. She couldn't look away; seeing his nose tiredly move, his chest languidly rising and falling for desperate breaths.

He… he was really dying.

She felt her legs fall against the bed, her arm barely holding her up; a hand planted beside her father's pale shoulder.

Her father was leaving her…

The world stilled around her. The sound of the AC faded away. Her mother was down in the café. Her own breathing had stopped.

For a short time, her time on this earth was measured by the ticking beeps of an emotionless monitoring machine.

Time was moving slower, and _slower…_

Her eyes grew wider by a fraction of realization as that frost trailed down her legs and across her arms.

She couldn't lose him!

 _Not now!_

" _Daddy, please stay…_ "

She saw his eyes flutter with lively movement, and her heart skipped.

"… _I need you._ "

For one eternal moment, she saw his eyelids part enough for her to see two thin strips of blue; not a sound was heard except for the rushing wave of hope pouring deep into that hidden place of her soul.

…and then, they closed.

" _D-daddy?_ "

…and her hope died to the sound of a static beep.

It's funny, isn't it?

Hilariously ironic.

How hard her father worked for his life.

How hard they searched for a cure to a disease they didn't even understand.

How hard they grasped at the smoky future with hopeful hands.

But now the smoke had scattered, only to reveal a cloaked figure with skeletal hands and a rancid smell.

And Maggie was hopeless, from atop her lonely tower, as she watched him sweep her father up into the arms of death and carry him out of the door…

Forever out of her life.

" _Feel good, ahh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "

She saw herself stepping out of the room, crossing the hall… heading toward a door leading to a balcony…

" _Feel good, ahh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "

She saw a woman in business-formal lean against a rail; she saw her face stained with angry tears; she saw her fierce eyebrows and scowling lips; she heard the scream of pain that ripped out of the woman's lungs.

" _Feel good, ahh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "

She was helpless as she saw that woman… saw herself… climb atop the railing, teetering with poor balance… throw her arms out to the sides, baring her all to the world.

It's so ironic how cruel life can be, ain't it?

Maggie put her foot over the edge and for the first time since… she couldn't even remember… she felt at peace with the world.

But then, a sharp tug to her arms jerked her to the ground, and she was looking up into the ghostly face of Alfred. And she bared her teeth in rage.

" _Why couldn't you just let me die with him!?_ "

She struggled to get out of his grip, cursing him and fighting to end her life.

In seconds, her spirit fled and she collapsed into his arms, shuddering through her lament.

" _Feel good, ahh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "

Life was the cruelest irony of them all.

" _Feel good._ "

* * *

Remember that good feeling Luan had swirling in her chest that morning?

It died.

She'd been floating high in the heavens all day at work.

She'd picked Lana up and walked them both home, hand in hand.

She'd even picked Bugle up and gave him a great big kiss right on his wittle, pink, wet nose~

Luan hadn't noticed how quiet Lana was the whole way home.

She didn't notice how Lana refused to stop at the stand and greet their parents' picture like she did every time she left and returned.

Luan was spinning around the living room, holding Bugle in her arms. Finally, after so long, she felt… she felt _happy_ inside… because of her sister, Luna, her job, her new customer~ And even this little puppy dog that was pawing his tiny self into her mushy heart!

With a smile on her face and a joking pun about to spring from the tip of her tongue, Luan turned to face her sister.

And froze to the sound of Lana's sniffling.

"Lana, what's wrong?" _Why are you crying?_

The twelve-year-olds eyes were hard and unrelenting.

" _Why didn't I die with them…_ "

Said as a statement, a missile targeting Luan's heart.

Luan stumbled, scaring Bugle in her arms. Her brows furrowed in concern.

" _Dad saved you, Lana. He d-died to keep you alive._ "

Tears were already forming in her eyes.

He didn't need to die…

Lana took a step forward, her eyes unblinking and unmoving from her sister's.

" _You killed them._ "

Bugle cried as he fell to the ground (Luan's arms fell slack), bouncing and hiding under the couch. He sniffed the air and didn't like what was happening. He crawled deep under the couch and whined.

Luan…

She looked away, toward the wall, and grit her teeth and clenched her hands.

What could she say?

It.

Was.

True.

Her stupid actions murdered her parents…

It would have killed her and Lana, too, if their parents hadn't risked their lives to save them.

Gambling the highest price… and _lost_.

Luan blinked tears back and looked at her sister; Lana quivering and shaking in confused emotions. She was speechless.

Lana settled down on the easiest emotion she could manage at that time. So, she squared her shoulders and _glared_ straight at her young guardian-sister's soul.

" _Why don't you kill me, Luan?_ "

Luan fell to the ground, fisting the carpet in trembling hands.

" _What?_ "

Lana took a dangerous step forward, blinking through the angry tears and burning sensation creeping down her body.

" _I hate my life._ "

Luan looked up into her sister's eyes; feeling so small to her looming sister.

But Lana wouldn't back down. She knelt down before her sister and grabbed her sister's hands with her own.

" _I want you to kill me since I_ know _you can do it._ "

Luan wanted to die. Truth was being warped and corrupted, but she couldn't stop it. She didn't _want_ to stop it. Deep down inside, she _agreed_.

She saw the piling bills on the counter, the shortage of food in the cabinets, and the worn clothes they wore on their bodies, and it was all _her fault!_

Lana's anger broke when she heard a sob escape her sister's trembling lips. She sighed and stared down at their hands.

"I'm tired of being so alone, Luan… no one likes me… no one wants to be my friend."

Lana turned her eyes up and pleaded with her sister for just one reason to live.

" _Please…_ "

Arms wrapped around Lana and pulled her in tight, and that's when she found her reason.

Rather, when she heard it.

Beating softly.

 _Bump, ba-bump_.

Her sister's heartbeat, pounding against her ear and calming her down.

She felt wet somethings fall through her messy hair, running down to her neck. And then, she put her own arms around her sister, hiding her teary-eyed face in Luan's breasts.

Their bodies spoke far more than words ever could.

Soon, Bugle crept from his hiding place and saw his two girls crying and cuddling on the ground, and he dipped his head low.

They were in _pain_ and he didn't like it.

But he knew what would help.

He crawled over to them and stuck his pink tongue out and flicked Luan's arm, and then Lana's; taking turns with each girl to ensure both calmed down in equal measures.

He got so into his ministrations that he yelped when he was suddenly picked up and placed between their chests, forced to join their snuggle.

Nothing would fix their broken hearts.

Nothing could replace what was priceless.

But they had each other.

And, with Bugle, they each had _two_ reasons to live.

Lana begged her sister to let her sleep in Luan's bed that night, and Luan agreed on the very first try.

Before they settled down under the covers, Luan pulled a sticky note from the wall and placed it in Lana's hands.

Lana's eyes grew wide as Luan explained what the number was for, and she nodded solemnly.

It took a mere handful of seconds to understand _why_ Luan had the NSPL on her bedroom wall…

And she clung to her sister tightly.

Even if she wanted to die, she couldn't lose Luan, too!

She knew Luan must feel the same way, and that filled her eyes with tears of sorrow.

She fell asleep with her head between her sister's breasts, Luan's heartbeat bumping rhythmically against her ear, her arms and legs mostly on top of her trapped sister.

And atop the bundle of sisters, like a silent guardian of the night, Bugle stood watch, refusing to sleep until exhaustion forced his head down onto Lana's shoulder.

Because he had two reasons to live, too.

And much like their father, he'd sooner _die_ than fail in his devotion.

* * *

In a single bedroom apartment a few streets over, a twenty-one-year-old woman trembled beneath her covers. Her eyes squinted. Her mouth fell open in a breathless scream.

" _No!_ "

In an instant, Luna bolted upright in her bed and hugged her arms to herself.

"No, no, no, no-no-no…"

She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't escape the dream, the memory, the reality.

 _Luan, smiling like the very sun itself, cradled in her bosom a cardboard box._

 _As she crept into her bedroom, all sneaky and mysterious-like, she noted that Luna was already waiting for her._

 _And so was Lana; bouncing in her place on the ground._

" _Wow!" Lana cried as she read the single word printed on the outside._

 _Fireworks._

 _Downstairs, people were enjoying her graduation party._

 _Out in the garage, her father was looking for the fireworks, and Luan felt mildly proud to have nabbed them right out from under his nose~_

 _She dropped the box between her sister and her best friend, and plopped herself right down there with them._

 _Luna looked at her with a mischievous grin. "So, what're we gonna do with them?"_

 _Luan returned the grin with her own trademarked smirk as she pulled a cigarette lighter out. "Does this answer your question?"_

 _Lana gasped. "You know you're not allowed to smoke, Luan!"_

 _The two older girls rolled their eyes._

 _Luan sighed. "Yes, sergeant buzzkill, we know. I bought it for this~"_

 _Whatever righteous indignation Lana felt was snuffed out the very second Luan pulled out a simple bottle rocket._

 _All three girls watched with fascinated eyes as the window was propped open and the firework was readied._

 _Luna saw the little flame's light reflect through Luan's brown eyes, and she felt trepidation but squashed it down._

 _Luan lit the wick and put her hands on the stick, aiming it toward the sky._

 _Only her arm got a little too close._

 _And her father had just opened the door to ask if she'd seen the fireworks._

 _In surprise, she turned her forearm into the fire and yelled in pain. She clutched her hand to her forearm as her scream continued._

 _She didn't see it happen, but the others did._

 _How a tiny rocket fell onto the carpet, its ignition light setting the aged fibers aflame._

 _How it shot out across the ground in a hellish trail and deafening whir._

 _It exploded on impact, shooting flames across the room._

 _By then, their mother was there and trying to hurry them out._

 _But the house was old, and the fire liked its new friend a little too much._

 _They tried to move Luan, but she was inconsolable as her arm blistered and oozed blood and pus._

 _Her eyes were tear-stained as she looked into her father's, only seeing disappointment and concern and anger._

 _He had to pick her up and carry her out as she cradled her arm to her chest, still yelling out her pain._

 _Lana was frozen to the ground, her heart still, her body cold. In her mind's eye, she could only see the evil grin on her sister's face. All she could hear were screams of pain. All she could feel was the heated gates of Hell closing around her._

 _Luna grabbed the girl's upper arm and jerked her toward the door._

 _They lived in a two-story house._

 _Luan's bedroom was beside the stairs._

 _The explosion had tossed flames against the stairway wall, and by then it had closed the passage in a scarlet web._

 _Luna stood beside Lana in the back as she took in her best friend's parents' faces. How haunted they looked as they turned toward the only other room in the upstairs._

 _Lana's bedroom._

 _They burst through the door and headed for the window._

 _They had to move quickly; taking off the girl's blankets and sheets and even the pillow cover. They made a rope and tied it to a bedpost and threw the other end out the window._

" _Luna, get Lana out of here!" their father commanded her._

 _She nodded and dragged the girl over and looked down._

 _The rope didn't reach the ground. It'd hurt when they landed._

 _As she touched the rope, Lana suddenly tugged on her sleeve._

" _I need my lucky hat."_

" _We don't have the time for it, Lana."_

" _I can't leave without it."_

 _Fire was licking at the doorstep as Luna turned around._

" _Leave!" their father screamed at her, trying to drag Luan over._

 _Luna swallowed thickly as she saw Luan writhing in her father's grasp. Then, her eyes saw Lana's ball cap and she darted for it._

" _Luna! We need to go!"_

 _She had it and grabbed the rope, crouching down so Lana could climb onto her back._

 _Those few seconds wouldn't matter in the long run, right?_

 _They climbed down slowly, too slowly… and when they reached the end of the rope, Luna fell forward and Lana's weight smacked her face into the hard ground. Her knees and elbows stung._

 _But they were safe. They made it._

 _An older Luna stepped out from the growing crowd on the street and watched as her younger self rolled onto her back. Her eyes looked up into the window to see Luan slowly start her climb down to a backdrop of Hell._

" _I can't do it, daddy! It hurts too much!"_

 _She saw as the girl's parents looked out the window and encouraged their daughter to strive… to survive…_

" _You can do it, baby, just keep going."_

" _Don't stop, Lulu."_

" _We're proud of you."_

 _Luna stepped up to the rope and watched as Luan fell to the ground onto her back and yelled out her pain._

 _She knew what was happening at that moment._

 _She knew the fire was cutting through the rope's knot with its insatiable maw._

 _She heard the rope pool at Luan's feet, but her eyes were focused on the girl's face._

 _A sight she'd seen a hundred times over._

 _She knelt down and looked into the pale, drained-of-life face of her best friend's younger self… and she saw the reflection of Hell in them… and two bodies being licked by fiery tongues._

 _She closed her eyes, but couldn't close her ears to the sounds of their screams, the sounds of death wracking the very foundations of Luan and Lana's home… of their lives…_

 _Luna had never known that fire could even destroy noise with its mighty power._

 _But on that night, as their screams slowly dwindled to nothing, she'd learnt that even the painful wails of death itself can turn to ash._

As Luna stood up and walked over to her dresser, she couldn't shake away Luan and Lana's screams for their parents. She couldn't forget how they looked in the back of an ambulance as a volunteer fireman put shock blankets over their bodies and worked on Luan's burnt flesh.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number she hadn't called in a few weeks.

" _Luna? Are you ok, honey?_ "

She hugged her arm to her chest and pushed the phone closer to her ear.

" _I… a-are you and dad ok?_ "

She slid against her dresser to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest.

" _Yes, we're ok. Did… did you have the dream again?_ "

She nodded her head.

" _Y-yeah, can I talk to dad real quick?_ "

A pregnant pause.

" _Sure, honey._ "

In a few seconds, she heard hushed whispers and then her father greeted her.

" _Hi, daddy… I love you…_ "

She knew her parents were just like Luan's. They loved her like they loved nothing else.

Greater love has no man than this: that he lay down his life for his friends.

She knew her parents loved her enough to die in her place.

And that scared her…

She couldn't imagine a world without her mom and dad; just a phone call away to cheer her up, love her, and listen to her endless worries about her situation with Sam.

If… if they died…

She pushed herself up and stepped over to a nightstand and pulled out a little pocketknife, flipping open the blade.

It was the twin to Luan's blade, gifts that Luna's father had bought the girls on a camping trip they'd taken when Lana was just a toddler.

She set back against the bed and lifted her nightshirt to her breasts, revealing her vulnerable stomach.

She laid the point on her abdomen and breathed in and out.

She didn't feel the desire to end her life.

But…

She could _feel_ Luan's anguish. And she knew… that if _her_ own parents had died…

 _This_ is where she'd be.

Sitting half-naked against her bed on the floor with a knife pressed against her bowels.

One thrust, a single twist, and a sharp pull to the side… and the pain would hopefully be gone.

She folded the knife and put it away and laid down in bed.

Images of hellfire and screams of death filled her mind to exhaustion.

And in her nightmares, all she saw was the haunted face of a girl who accidentally killed her parents right after they saved her life.

There was no greater irony.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

Dear Flaggette, that was my lame-butt attempt at a riddle haha. It was supposed to mean Margarita and throw away the 'A' but I was afraid that wouldn't come across clearly. I was just assuming that Luan would pick up on it at superhuman speeds whether it was good or not haha.

LoudLurker, first off, thanks! And actually I spent an embarrassing amount of time (off and on for half a day) thinking of what pun/joke Maggie would write. It was at the point that I literally gave up and threw my hands in the air that I imagined a smirking Maggie sitting in a chair and holding a glass of wine (toasting my failure) that it hit me. It took a bit to put it together, but in the long one it took quite awhile haha.


	6. Touch Too Much

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, guys, so I guess it isn't _as bad_ as _My Only Sunshine_ because everyone isn't dropping like flies. Wink! But, really, there are many ways this story could go and I'm trying to guide it down the best one.

The original title for this chapter was _Jealousy_ but I changed it when it suddenly went in a really fun direction~ I did say my chains were falling... well, consider them gone. The stuff you find in this chapter is what I'm best known for and, in my opinion, is my best work.

Fun Facts at bottom!

 _Enjoy, my shameless Luaggie shippers~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _Touch Too Much_ by AC/DC (1979)

* * *

Chapter 6: Touch Too Much

When Luan walked into work the next morning, she was caught in limbo. She hadn't gotten much sleep as she and Lana kept waking up to graphic nightmares. There were bags under her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped and her shoes occasionally dragged across the sidewalk, unable to lift fully off the ground.

It had grown much colder in the night, signaling the approach of autumn weather. It was her favorite season, but on her walk to work the wind kept raking across her spent tears like razor blades. It was irritating to say the least.

In her arms, snuggling his head in her armpit, his wittle tail curled around her hand, Bugle was trying not to shiver from the sudden cold, too. Thankfully, he was able to leech off his master with the proficiency of a master vampire… just with heat, or something.

When she looked up to the counter, she sighed.

Today the boss was here along with that silent boy that'd been there before Luan ever showed up.

Bobby Gonzalez was a fair manager. Really pushed his workers to give their all, but still a great guy. One of those guys that'd give you the shirt off his back. The only problem about him wasn't really about _him_.

It was his girlfriend, Lori S. D. O'Connor.

She was a graduate student at the local university, studying to become a lawyer with ambitions of becoming a Federal judge.

Luan knew there had to be something good inside that shriveled up heart Lori used to pump the blood of her enemies through her body… she just never could _find_ it.

The silent boy, though, was an interesting one. He barely spoke to Luan or anyone really, kept to himself, and generally had that air about him… like he was a wandering samurai shifting through time and space and fighting against despair. More often than not he was frowning, but Luan could only describe the boy as emotionless, or guarded.

His name was Francisco Ortega, and he attracted a love interest, too.

Well, not exactly a love interest, per se.

Lynn Miller, the older sister to Linc, was his _anti_ -love interest. She hung around the boy during much of her free time, talked about him incessantly, and Luan would swear on it that Lynn's eyes turned into little pink heart-pupils every time she saw the boy.

But Lynn was determined that she _didn't_ love him, and any encouragement she received to make her move on the silent boy was met with a punch to the arm.

Luan sighed as she mechanically rubbed her upper arm, remembering the bruise she'd gotten just a few weeks ago for making a stray comment about the boy's hair looking good.

Lynn Miller, for all her anti-love determination, was a jealous _not_ -girlfriend, and she wasn't afraid to remind anyone that Francisco was _her_ property… Just because she steadfastly refused to love the boy at the moment doesn't mean they wouldn't get married eventually, right? And she had to guard her future against any threats like a lioness watching over her fresh kill in the Sahara~

The two teens were nineteen years old and sophomores in college. They could have something really beautiful going on… if Lynn's head wasn't stuck so freaking far up her butt.

Luan sighed as she clocked in and went to the employee lounge to get ready for her day at work.

She made sure her shirt was tucked in and _buttoned_ and put on her apron and black cap. On her left breast, her name tag was shiny and clear. But on her face was a tiny frown.

Usually on days that Bobby came in, Lori wasn't far behind.

The sad thing was it was a Wednesday and two of their most loyal customers always came in on Wednesday mornings before they headed out to the nursing home to see their grandparents.

They were Carol and Leni Bennett, not-identical twin sisters with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. They were around twenty-three years old, or something like that, and were the sweetest women Luan had ever served coffee.

Leni was ditzy and talked non-stop about her fashion magazines. She had a huge heart just like Lana and showed compassion to anything that moved. Luan loved it when Lana got to spend time with the older woman because Leni gave real, unguarded encouragement to Lana to follow her dream of becoming a wildlife rescuer.

Unless that wildlife was a spider; in which case, it needed to die… no questions asked.

Carol was the older twin by about ten minutes. She kept to herself and was always found reading some trashy romance novel or something more refined like Jane Austen, whichever she was in the mood for that week. One of the first things Luan had ever noticed about the woman was that her romance novels almost always had two women on the covers.

Now, maybe she wasn't an expert like Luna the Love Doctor, but she figured it was safe to say the girl was at least curious.

That curiosity eventually led to her growing attached to another customer that frequented the establishment.

And that customer was Lori O'Connor.

For months, Luan had watched that girl peek over top her gay novels and stare at Lori with such longing it made Luan wish she had someone to pine after that way. The woman was devoted; never letting her gaze drift to other customers, regardless of how sexy or flirtatious they were. Offers were usually met with a blush and a polite 'no' and Carol would immediately go back to reading her novel… or staring at Lori if she was nearby.

Luna and Leni were pretty good friends, and between the two Carol had gathered enough encouragement and support that one day, a few months back, she made the plunge.

She didn't want to _steal_ Bobby's girlfriend. She just wanted to become Lori's friend and test the waters. And maybe in time and with an insane amount of luck, the law student would convert over to the dark side and run into Carol's Lori-loving arms~

That was the dream.

The sad reality is that not everyone in this world is accepting of that type of dream.

And at the forefront was Lori.

Luan accepted that not everyone would like the idea of being gay… or even people that were gay… and that was ok with her.

But watching Carol's offer of friendship be turned down because she'd hid her face partially behind a lesbian romance novel as she stuttered out her greeting… and Lori returned it with a glare and a sharp, "Not interested, _dyke_ " …that stung a bit.

Seeing Carol's face turn pale and tears form in her eyes hurt even more.

So, yeah, on days when Bobby came in, interesting things tended to happen.

But on a Wednesday it meant nothing but heartache and forced suppression and isolation on Carol's part.

They used to sit in the table closest to the counter so Luna and Leni could talk fairly easily without impeding work.

But now they had to sit over in the far corner at the table right beside Margaret's.

It was saddening really, and Luan (and everyone else) wished it wasn't that way.

The worst part was that Carol still snuck furtive glances now and then. She'd blush when Lori wore a tight blouse under her suit jacket. She'd smile goofily when Lori giggled to one of Bobby's jokes. And when she'd see them kiss, Luan knew the girl hid her face back behind her book so she could hide her tearful frown.

She couldn't imagine what that must feel like, but she knew she didn't want the same thing to happen to Luna…

Anyway, shaking her head clear of her thoughts, she plopped her jacket on the ground and Bugle promptly began munching on the sleeve ends.

Luan sighed. The jacket probably wouldn't last till next year. Fortunately, it was just a thrift store purchase worth a handful of bucks. Just like everything else they had.

She leaned down and scratched Bugle behind the ears, chuckling as the puppy's back legs lifted off the ground to get him closer to her hand… and instantly fell forward, his floppy ears splaying out like a fan.

Giggling, she stood up and went up to the counter.

 _Showtime~_

Francisco was wiping down the counter, and Luan could already feel her newly-released teasing self itching to burst out of her mouth.

" _Hey, Franky~_ "

The boy paused for a second before continuing in his task.

"Hey."

Luan hummed as she stood a little closer and leant into his personal space.

"Wow, you're making that pretty spotless there, buddy…"

He just kept on wiping it down, trying to fight down the urge to cringe. Luan was acting abnormal… strange… like something happened in the past few days that he wasn't aware of…

She was actually _scaring_ him…

Luan smirked evilly. "Is that how you peek at your girlfriend so she doesn't catch you perving on her?" She mimed a womanly-curvy figure with her hands with a wink.

Francisco actually blushed. Huh. Luan never thought she'd see the day.

"N-no, I don't _perv_ on anyone… especially L-Lynn."

Oh, he was lying. She could _smell_ it.

"I didn't say _Lynn_ , now did I?"

He choked and pushed his face closer to the counter. There was this one little speck still there. He _really_ needed to get rid of it.

"Hmm, are you sure you're not interested in just one, tiny, little peek? I'm sure Lynn wouldn't mind some help trying on… _jockstraps~_ "

Oh, now he was as red as a fire truck! _Nice~_

"Summers, leave Ortega alone," spoke Bobby as he stepped out of the manager's office with his own apron and black cap on. "You're getting paid to serve coffee, not embarrass your co-workers… even if it's likely true."

Francisco gasped quietly, feeling his ears tingle with fire. He turned away and hurried to the back to clean something… _anything_ … as long as it got him away from them.

Bobby called out, "Hey, just keep in mind that if Luna finds any used condoms lying around she's gonna make your life a living-"

"Got it! Thank you! _Bye!_ "

And with a small trail of smoke kicking up from the tiles, he darted into the back and hurriedly distracted himself with wiping down every single surface until he could see his face in the reflections. Whatever he could do to not think about Lynn, her lean, athletic figure, her breasts just big enough for him to hold fully in his hand, her long legs… a-and that incident during boating practice the other week when she fell into the water and her white shirt turned translucent and he jumped out to help her to shore only to discover she wasn't wearing a br-

 _Ok, Ortega, get your head in the game… NO! Not_ that _head, you perv!_

Back by the counter, Bobby and Luan were leaning against the counter, looking at each other and smiling far more than necessary. They were shuddering and trying their best not to laugh. They'd just discovered that Francisco spoke his thoughts out loud when he got really nervous…

They weren't disappointed~

Then, the door opened with a flourish and Lori stepped in, wearing a pencil skirt, blouse and tie, suit jacket, and heeled shoes. Everything she wore looked to be designer labels and that never failed to make Luan wonder…

What did they see in each other?

Sure, Bobby had a heart of gold. But Lori… what did she have to offer? One just managed to keep himself afloat and take care of the employees under his supervision; the other came from a wealthy family and was generally a witch to everyone but her boyfriend.

Lori strutted up to the counter with her back ramrod straight and her nose in the air. She took a single look at Luan and crinkled her eyebrows in displeasure before turning to Bobby and squealing, " _Booboo bear!_ "

Bobby smiled. "Babe! What'll you have?"

Luan didn't much care what she'd have so she ignored it. Besides the door had opened again and her heart caught in her throat when she saw Carol standing there with wide, unblinking eyes.

Luan could hear from the sudden loud smooch sound that Carol had gotten herself an eyeful of affection.

The woman immediately turned her head to the ground and stared at her feet as she stumbled over to the table by the corner.

Meanwhile, Leni stepped up to the counter and greeted Luan.

"Hi! Is Luna here today?"

Leni had on this huge smile and the morning sun was shining through the windows, spreading their glow through her golden hair. She looked like an angel.

The smile was contagious as Luan beamed back.

"Nah, she's lounging at home with her cat probably."

Leni cooed, "Aww, little Bon Scott is the cutest black cat there ever was~"

Luan chuckled as she pulled out her notepad. "He sure is a feisty one. Now, what'll you gals have?"

"I want a caramel mocha, large, and Carol would like a-"

Luan's attention derailed over the edge of a bottomless canyon as her eyes suddenly caught the door swinging open and _her customer_ stepped inside, quickly followed by a middle-aged man in a full suit. She didn't know why, but her heart suddenly fell into the pit of her stomach, and lower, and deeper, and eventually splatting into a black hole, never to be seen again.

It's not like she could possibly be jealous because her Margaret has a rich boyfriend/husband, right? It was probably just indigestion.

"-and one of those cute pumpkin-shaped donuts, please, Luan!"

Oh, wait.

"Oh, sorry, Leni. Care to say that again? I spaced out."

Leni smiled as Luan grimaced.

"No problem!"

Margaret stepped into line right beside Leni right as the order was finished, and Luan saw how her eyes immediately glanced at Leni.

And again.

And again.

Each time she looked at the angelic cinnamon roll the edges of her thin lips slowly angled down.

By the time Leni was finished and Margaret was standing in front of Luan, there was a full-blown frown on her face.

Luan was so confused.

What's more, the man spoke for the girl, which somehow only added to Luan's discomfort and distress.

"G'morning, miss, we'd like a-"

Luan wrote down the order unconsciously; her eyes kept stealing glances at Margaret and…

 _Wow, she looks angry now._

The moody customer's nostrils flared and her eyebrows crinkled angrily as her eyes passed over that evil woman of smiles and cuteness sitting in the corner with the bookworm.

Margaret didn't like her.

Not one bit.

As Luan watched the couple head over to their table, she couldn't shake her concern. What was her problem? Leni would never hurt anything (except spiders, obviously).

"Summers, quit gawking at your lover and get to work on their order!" yelled Bobby.

She immediately blushed, shaking her head in mild amusement. Gosh, her co-workers had issues. If it wasn't Luna shipping everyone together in seemingly random combinations, then it was their boss casually slipping in teases here and there.

But, really, _her_ and _Margaret?_ Pshh…

She didn't know it because she was too absorbed in her work and thoughts, but she was smiling widely. And maybe her free hand was fiddling with the end of her ponytail. And maybe she was humming the tune to _Waiting For a Girl Like You_ by Foreigner.

But she wouldn't ever know because, as everyone expected, she ended up burning her hand from overfilling the cup. " _Yow! Hot, hot, hot-_ "

"Summers!"

 _Oh, gosh, what did he want now?_

"Yeah, Bobby?"

He peeked his head around the corner and glared.

"Quit making those perverted innuendos and just finish her already."

Her cheeks burnt hotter than her boiling hand. What did he just _freaking say?_

He pointed at the too-full cup and winked at her.

"Finish her _order_ , Summers… Did you think I said something _else~?_ "

He turned the corner and went to help Ortega clean and organize.

Thus, Luan was left with an insatiable blush.

As she worked on the order her mind casually drifted into dangerous territory, but just a little bit. You know, light and easy stuff.

 _If_ she and Maggie became a thing…

How affectionate did the woman like to be?

Did she love extravagant romantic gestures?

How fast would she want to move intimately?

How long until they get married?

How many kids would they adopt?

The list went on and on, and her blush never faded. Before she knew it her grin was so wide her sparkly teeth were showing, and the order was finally done for the Bennett sisters.

She carried their drinks over in a carrier and their donuts in a paper bag.

Unbeknownst to all, four little paws padded swiftly across the tiles…

"Here you go, girls."

As Luan set their things down on the table with a smile, she _eeped_ when something small and excited bounced into her leg and-

" _Baroooo!_ "

Luan sighed at the same time as Leni squealed happily and Carol laid her book down with a soft smile.

Wagging his tail and staring up with the charming eyes of a lady-killer, Bugle looked into Luan's brown eyes and pleaded to be picked up. A little whine issued from the back of his throat. He knew how to play his master like a violin~

He, however, didn't expect to be suddenly picked up and brought before two pairs of blue eyes.

He blinked his dark eyes stupidly before whining and squirming in Leni's hands. _Help, master, save me!_

He was brought closer to the demon of sunshine hair and infinite smiles and cried pitifully when she nuzzled her nose against his. He felt disgusted, used… violated! Th-this beast was, w-was _raping_ him! He squirmed around until his wide, begging eyes were on Luan and he _baroooed_ as loudly as he could, " _SAVE ME!_ "

Leni pouted. "Aww, he's scared…"

He kept writhing and twirling and curling around, fussing about like a hamster on a wheel. But he froze stiff when he felt the most tender caress along the sides of his neck he'd ever felt in his life. His shoulders sagged and the umph left his body.

He was transferred over to a gorgeous angel from heaven, and he looked into her pretty eyes and swore that his salvation must be at hand. There was no way someone could be this sweet, this gentle, this loving, and this beautiful and not be something truly divine~

Carol giggled as Bugle dramatically fell onto her arms. She cradled him up to her breasts and tapped his nose.

Bugle lazily snapped his jaws at her fingers, missing by several inches and five seconds… wow, his response times were so slow while being scratched in all the right places~

Carol cooed to the adorable thing, while Leni was scratching his belly for him.

Bugle rolled onto his back and promptly got scratchies from three hands while a fourth was cradling him against the softest pillows on the planet.

He knew he was dead because _this_ was purely heaven~

Luan rolled her eyes. Her and Lana's dog was such a playboy. Sigh.

When she turned her eyes curiously toward _her_ customer, she was mildly surprised to still see Margaret frowning… but her eyes; they were just as dull and listless as they were the first time she'd seen them. The fire from earlier wasn't there, nor was the frustrated indifference from yesterday.

More importantly, that man was holding the girl's hand and he was speaking brokenly, emotionally.

Were they breaking up?

Luan couldn't help that sudden surge of hope she felt in her stomach. She had a seriously weird case of indigestion today…

She shook her head and went to go make their order, hoping today's pun would be the one that finally brought a pretty smile to her customer's face~

* * *

"So, the barista seems nice," said Alfred. "Don't you think?"

Maggie certainly agreed with that statement. "Whatever."

He let a faint grin tinge his cheeks. "Well, if you're sure…"

She could feel her cheeks burning. Oh, sure, he looked all innocent and proper, but that freaking perv was shipping her and that barista-punning-clown so hard it radiated off in waves.

Alfred twiddled his thumbs as he leaned back and hummed.

She could hear the smugness in his throaty hum; could feel the teasing waves crash against her ears.

"I _don't_ like the clown, Alfred."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I never said you did."

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't have time for his mind games.

"I _don't_ want to be her friend either."

He turned his face to look out the window, and she saw the barest tinge of a smile on his lips. A comforting wave of affection from that gesture surged through her like a burst of joy.

Maggie felt violated as unbidden images of a joyful, clownish, ponytailed woman holding her hand, encouraging her, lifting her up from her burdens and giving her strength flooded through her mind.

She squashed them down with a pitiable growl.

" _I don't think about her, Alfred!_ " she forced out in a hushed, demanding voice.

He turned his comforting smile on her and nodded.

"It's ok to not think about her, Margaret."

She grit her teeth as his support grated down her spine uncomfortably.

Why couldn't he just freaking tell her to go talk to the barista!?

Why couldn't he just control her life like, like…

Her eyes fell to the table where her fists suddenly clenched in her only outward showing of anguish.

Since the event on the balcony yesterday, Alfred had stayed close to her side during most times. She was grateful for it. She fantasized about… dying and stuff… but deep down she didn't really… didn't…

A cold chill ran up her spine.

Then, she felt his warm hand on her fists and she looked up at him with misty eyes.

"It's time that you choose your own fate, Maggie."

She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. She hadn't heard him speak so intimately with her since she was a little girl.

Her heart felt so raw and vulnerable, shredded and torn into itty bitty pieces.

She turned her eyes away from his to look at those women now holding a little puppy. It was a safe zone; something cute and adorable and mildly irritating with its incessant baroooing and noisy paws and whining.

That dog kept her mind off her father.

It kept her from remembering how one of father's board members had escorted her mother home.

And never left till morning.

If she focused on the warm feeling of Alfred's hands and the annoyingness of that canine, then she'd forget how her life fell apart in a single day.

And maybe then she wouldn't irrationally throw all her anger onto an innocent woman…

In the corner of her eye she caught Luan looking at her and that swirling mosh pit of despair fluttered around like dark butterflies for a few seconds…

And then, Luan left and Maggie was left with longing.

Maggie sighed as her eyes not-so-subtly followed Luan's departure.

Unknown to her, Alfred followed her eyes.

Luan was walking steadily, with purpose, with a little swing in her step. She was wearing this pair of tight jeans that _really_ hugged her hips and butt, Maggie was noticing with a small bite to her lip. It was amazing how with every single step those jeans stretched taut across her backside; her hips swung out wide and then rolled back to the other side.

Just then, music began playing over some ceiling stereos… which was weird because she was sure they never played music before.

 _"She had the face of an angel smilin' with sin, the body of Venus with arms~"_

 _Mmm~_ Maggie agreed. This woman was all kindness and smiles on the outside but her teasing lilt and smirks revealed something _really_ interesting on the inside~

 _"Dealin' with danger strokin' my skin, like a thunder and lightnin' storm."_

Alfred heard a little intake of breath and when he looked at Maggie to see what happened he was mildly surprised to see her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip. He looked back over to that woman, whom had just gotten behind the counter, and then back to Maggie, whom was now craning her neck to get a better look.

Then, he caught sight of a man peeking from a back room (the manager?), and he was giving a thumbs up. A lazy smirk stretched across Alfred's face as he returned the gesture with a wink.

 _"It wasn't the first; it wasn't the last; it wasn't that she didn't care."_

Maggie's eagle vision watched as Luan bent down to grab some caramel syrup from the fridge and those pants drew tighter across her smooth, round butt~ _Oh my…_

 _"She wanted it hard; she wanted it fast; she liked it done medium rare~"_

Leni paused in her snuggling with Bugle when Carol pointed at the table right behind her; Leni turned and saw this cutiepatootie blushing like mad and breathing kinda funny; then, they followed her gaze over to Luan and it clicked into place.

Leni turned her head slowly toward Carol's, and both twins gave each other a smirk.

 _"Seems like a touch, a touch too much~"_

Maggie listened to the lyrics a little, but not really. Because her mind was caught on how Luan's arms were reaching _way above_ her head for something, and now her boobs were pushing against the tight buttons of her shirt.

She'd never been more thankful in her life that _her_ barista was professional enough to tuck her delicious shirt into her pants~

 _"Seems like a touch, a touch too much~"_

Alfred silently chuckled to himself. He'd let go of her hand a bit ago because Maggie was starting to sweat and twitch, and honestly this was the most adorable thing ever.

He got his phone out and took a picture of her flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, panting mouth, and everything. It'd be the perfect picture to embarrass the living daylights out of her later on~

 _"Too much for my body; too much for my brain-"_

Oh, God, the man was totally right! Luan was too much for her; she couldn't take it…

" _This damn woman's gonna drive me insane!"_

Maggie's breath caught as she finally registered the lyrics… and all she could think was, _"Amen."_

 _"She had a touch, a touch too much~ Touch me!"_

As Luan stepped from behind the counter with her customer's drinks she looked up instinctually at Margaret and her breath caught when their eyes locked for a split second. She felt the air get knocked from her lungs at the pure _need_ she saw there.

Like, gosh, if Luan didn't know better she'd think she had a fetish for coffee, haha.

Not like it could mean anything else, right?

 _"Seems like a touch (touch too much)-"_

With each step that she drew closer to her, Maggie found her heart racing and galloping and sprinting harder into some unknown place she didn't know about but so desperately wanted to see…

 _"You know it's much too much (much too much)-"_

Luan couldn't look away from her blue eyes, and soon she was feeling her own heart begin racing. Fast and hard; pumping her full of adrenaline and something, something… Oh, God, now she was blushing…

 _I must spend too much time around Luna because the song's making me aroused…_

Which was totally plausible even though it was weird.

Right?

 _"I really wanna feel ya (touch too much)-"_

Maggie licked her lips as her eyes trailed down Luan's curvy neck and across her bountiful breasts and tight stomach… and then over to her hands. Luan hadn't put their drinks in a carrier… she was holding them in her hands…

And Maggie knew right then and there that before she left the coffee shop that day she'd _know_ what heaven felt like… at the hand of its prettiest angel.

 _"Girl, you know you're giving me (much too much)-"_

It… it was actually getting to be too much. Just wow…

Bobby over behind the counter was looking away now.

Alfred tugged on his collar and looked out the window.

Leni's breathing had changed enough that she became uncomfortable and turned to snuggle with Bugle once again.

Carol, however, lifted up her book and peeked at them from over top its sinful lesbian-sex pages…

Hey, she might be quiet… and a touch perverted, heh… but she loved herself a good femslash novel, and she'd never shipped two people harder together in all her life. She found herself whispering the same encouragement to Luan that Luna had given to her months ago.

 _Get the girl, Luan! You can do it!_

 _"Seems like a touch…"_

Luan stopped at the table, her eyes never leaving Margaret's. She blindly set the man's drink down… but _her_ customer's… she held it out…

Maggie looked at that proffered drink, at Luan's delicate hand, and her heart skipped a beat.

 _"Just a dirty little touch~"_

Maggie's hand slowly lifted from the table, trembling and sweaty…

Luan's eyes were locked on that pale hand; it was going to touch her; she was going to know more about her Mystery than just her name!

 _"I really need your touch!"_

They both felt it at the same time… that sheer need for physical contact, for tactile comfort that only _that_ woman right in front of their eyes could give…

An electric tingle surged through their arms as Maggie's finger grazed Luan's thumb.

With a lot more courage than she knew she had, Maggie pulled her thumb on top of Luan's fingers, and for a short little eternity of blissful splendor, she had Luan's hand trapped beneath her own.

The feeling of heat pushing through the cardboard protector their hands were wrapped around only added to the sensational overload short-circuiting their frazzled minds.

She didn't know how Luan felt, but Maggie suddenly grieved ordering a stupid caramel mocha…

She'd have much rather have ordered this woman to go, please and thank you~

 _"Cause you're much too much too much too much~!"_

* * *

Francisco chose that very moment to step out from the back room and promptly froze up. His jaw dropped and his cheeks burnt in embarrassment. He looked at Bobby and just pointed aimlessly in Luan's general direction.

"What the heck, man!? You guys rib me for _maybe_ liking a girl and you're not going to write her up? God! They're practically having sex right here in front of _everyone!_ "

Bobby sniffed as he started wiping down the still-spotless way-over-wiped-down counter. "No idea what you're talking about, Ortega."

The boy gaped at him, then turned to see Luan lean down… rather, bow toward the customer, pushing her breasts closer to the customer's face, and speak to her in sinful whispers that probably rocked her bell to the very core.

"Come _on!_ "

Bobby straightened. "If you don't get back to work in about three seconds, I'm gonna start giving you extremely graphic advice on how to turn Lynn into a woman-"

" _NO!_ No, th-thank you, _bye!_ "

* * *

Luan was leaning closer to Maggie, their breaths beginning to intermingle in the short span between their faces.

Maggie's blood was running hot; her arm exploded with goosebumps; her special little place _down there_ was growing warm and tingly…

Luan breathlessly pointed at the sticky-note attached to the plastic lid and grinned.

Maggie looked down at it.

In that heavenly cursive script, " _I_ mist _you, Margaret~_ "

The picture was of two women standing under an umbrella as rain poured down on them.

Maggie's lips twitched into a small smile.

Luan's heart soared at that tiny victory.

But she didn't feel the need to make her smile go away. _Now_ she needed to hear her laugh and cry and… lots of other noises.

Maggie wasn't able to say anything more through the crashing waves of her emotions.

But what she couldn't speak, she could draw.

And when Luan came back to clean their table, she found a _ten_ … and another sticky-note drawing.

It was a beautifully-remastered version of her own.

Two women standing under an umbrella.

The only differences were…

Margaret spoke in a bubble, " _I mist you, too, Luan._ "

There was a little note etched at the very bottom, " _My friends call me 'Maggie,' by the way._ "

And between the two gorgeously-drawn women, with a backdrop of lightning and storming rain; a perfect reflection of the misery that was Luan's everyday life…

There were two sets of fingers intertwined.

Luan's lips smiled goofily; her eyes grew teary…

Her hand fell down along her side, just like the little Luan in the picture…

And she imagined that a strong and supportive hand slipped into hers and twined their fingers together.

Luan had gotten a touch… a touch too much~

* * *

 **Fun Facts:  
**

Francisco's last name, as well as his and Lynn's interest in boating, was greatly inspired by Nelauk (deviantart and FFN), also known as nella-wafer (tumblr). I borrowed that info from Nelauk's fanfic, _Wiped Out!_ As far as I can tell, it's one of the precious few that actually ship these two characters together, and I wanted to try my hand at it while I have the opportunity.

Lori's full name is extremely significant. Can you guess why without googling it~? Also, her occupational interest in being a lawyer is something so unbelieveably common in this fandom that it's unreal. Hey, I couldn't ignore _every_ Loud House cliche, now could I?

Carol and Leni's last name should be fairly obvious... considering Carol likes Jane Austen's books.

That mental image Maggie had about Luan being a supportive friend was an adult-version of Parasomnico's _Playground_ (deviantart) A seriously amazing artist with amazing and beautiful artwork, and a devious mind at times that I fully approve of~


	7. Tranquility

**Author's Notes:**

I've chickened out saying this each time I post a chapter... but this story draws a ton of its inspiration from real life me. And that is very apparent in this chapter particularly. You see, in real life I'm an electrician. And I finally found a good opportunity to use my work experience in fanfiction! So, here's a _first time ever done_ electrician!Luan~

It's almost unreal how much Flagg helped me with this chapter. Thank you so much~

Flagg, I actually am a fan of disco, haha! I'm just _really_ enjoying this rock 'n' roll phase I'm going through.

Dear guest, yes, I am able to write that, but I can't right now because I'm busy with several projects, including this story.

Dear guest, that _Tricked_ idea is pretty good, but alas I'm very busy with my current projects.

JamesSunderlandsPillow, yep, haha!

 _Reader be advised_ _:_ Even though it'll ruin the surprise, I'll be upfront. Luan rationalizes the pros and cons of becoming a prostitute. While I am trying to make this angsty... the scarier part is that this is realistic. And that was disturbing for me as a writer.

More notes at the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 7: Tranquility

It was Thursday. Luan only had five more days to get the money she needed to pay rent. At three-hundred dollars, it wasn't impossible to get the money… if she looked in the right areas.

She borrowed Bobby's newspaper this morning sometime after Lori's jealous eyes were nowhere to be seen.

Handing a newspaper to another girl was the first step toward adultery, Lori's mother had always warned her.

Anyway, Luan had flicked through it during her lunchbreak and she'd came up empty. Nearly everyone wanted experience or degrees, both of which she wouldn't have.

Toward the back, however, she'd caught sight of a really small ad.

" _Escorts needed._ "

And they accepted anyone with no previous experience whatsoever.

They were even kind enough to list a single toll-free phone number!

At first she was slightly confused about the job, but Bobby had set her straight in such graphic terms that Francisco once again had to leave before he began thinking about _two_ women instead of just the _one_.

And while her stomach was genuinely sick and twisted at the very thought, her mind went back to her trip to the gas station… to her sister at school… to that image literally _burnt_ into her living eyes of her parents' hands scraping against a boiling window, and sliding down into the pit of Hell…

She _could_ take Mr. Grouse up on his offer, but there was no guarantee how _much_ was gonna be enough to pay him off. And if he caught wind of little Bugle, there was no telling to what depths she'd have to fall just to please him. Condoms might even become a liability he was no longer willing to tolerate…

She retched in her mouth at that thought, but managed to swallow it back down; burning her throat and stomach.

The sad reality was that until Lana turned eighteen, Luan would have to continually _prove_ to the state that she had what it took to protect her "child" as her "guardian." It didn't matter how, as long as she still had a job, an apartment, food, and clothes… then all was right in the eyes of the CPS.

Even if Luan had to whore off her body to get it done… it didn't matter; just as long as Lana was safe.

So, when facing such a mountainous task, Luan was no fool and considered all her options.

But, be realistic… where could a twenty-year-old female with average looks, little education, and no experience get that kind of money in just five days?

The fact that she was a virgin would likely even make it easier.

Instead of a half dozen men and women heaving over top of her, using her like she was a dirty washrag or a broken toy, and throwing her aside for the next person to show up with some cash… she might reduce that number if she advertised her inexperience and virginity.

 _Highly-fuckable amateur, never been ridden before, won't even know you took the condom off – fifty bucks a go!_

She could probably make a decent try at that. Of course, that was unrealistic. Many people only paid out a twenty for each _visit_ … and that could go on and on until they were bored of her.

Prostitution was only a single step above rape as long as the woman consented… and in the dark alleyways, dank hotel rooms, and dirty backseats of limos, consent usually depended on the honor of the man or woman paying for the services.

Let's be honest… how honorable are people that buy a person's body like it was a burger from a joint? Just chew it up and spit it back out into a trash can, roll up the window, and leave.

And they… and _Luan_ … would be a broken, naked mess on a rat-filled street, grime, bruises, and cum caked onto her body, especially her thighs, while she prays to God that the condom didn't fail, that she didn't catch a disease, that the money wasn't fake…

God, she couldn't do it.

She _can't_ do that to herself!

But… she couldn't risk Mr. Grouse extorting her out of her control. At least being an escort would allow her the option of refusing (and getting fired). With her landlord, refusing would simply mean losing Lana in the long run. Being an escort would give her time and a fair chance with _less_ (though still great) risks.

With her mind made up and her stomach so knotted she was unable to eat her lunch, which sat alone on the table in front of her, she picked up her phone and started to enter the number.

Her thumb was quivering violently at the same time that a light overhead began to flicker…

Her thumb pressed the call button and she picked the phone up to her ear…

And suddenly the light went out and a thick, burning smell filled the air, and Luan covered her nose to keep from gagging.

" _Hello?_ "

She hung up by accident as she locked her phone and ran from the room.

Bobby and Francisco were already at the door, wondering where the smell was coming form.

Luan turned and beheld as an old bay light, one of those rectangular fixtures that laid in a grid-tiled ceiling, was trying to spark and reignite the bulbs, but constantly failing as the smell only intensified.

She walked over to a switch and flicked it off.

 _There. That should stop the inevitable fire._

Beside her, Bobby was scratching the back of his neck and looking around like a helpless bystander watching a car flip twenty-eight times, set fire, and explode. Well… maybe not _that_ dramatic, but he literally had no idea what was wrong or what could be done.

Luan did, though.

"Stupid old ballasts. Things go bad, and _BAM_ you have yourself a bonfire."

Bobby turned to her in surprise.

"Wait… you know what happened to it?"

He was thinking of only two things at that moment.

"Well, I'd have to actually take a closer look at it, but that's a good guess, I think."

The outrageously high union costs he'd have to pay a state-licensed company to come and fix one little light (since he knew of no one else)…

"And we still have dad's tools he'd left in the shed, so I should have everything I'd need-"

And that Luan needed the money far more than anyone else at the moment.

He cut her off, "Can you fix it today?"

She paused, turning to look at the slightly smoky fixture with a pensive frown. She tilted her head to one side and hummed; then tilted to the other side and hummed again, in that funny way her dad used to do when he was overthinking a prospective job.

She turned to Bobby with a smile. "Yep!"

He let loose a sigh of relief. "Do… do you think you could fix that one light out in the seating area that keeps flickering?"

Her smile was turning into an ear-to-ear grin. She _enjoyed_ the prospect of using the knowledge her dad had given her. "Oh yeah!"

"Good." He shook his head and sighed, then gave her a smile. "I know you need the money, so leave and get your stuff and come back. You're still on the clock and I'll throw in a fifty. That's at least half of what I'd need to pay a professional… uh, no offense."

Luan threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Bobby! You don't know how much I needed this!"

As she pulled away and looked at him with twinkling eyes and a warm smile… he tried his best not to imagine her with shattered, crying eyes, a lamenting frown, torn clothes, and bloody thighs… but he couldn't stop the unbidden image.

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I know, Luan." And he did. He knew all too well how much she needed it because he came pretty close to that same spot a few years ago… but then his uncle had died and left him with this coffee shop.

Luan, tears falling down her cheek, leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning around and darting for the door.

Francisco sniffed obnoxiously as she left the building, not even bothering to look at Bobby as the man came up beside him.

"So, you're really gonna trust a _girl_ to not burn down the shop?"

Bobby frowned and _really_ considered smacking that boy over the head… but to be fair anyone can have their own little opinions and prejudices…

Just the same as Bobby can have audio-visual camera footage of everything that goes on inside his shop.

Bobby sniffed. "Bet Lynn would _love_ to hear you say that."

The boy froze stiff as his face turned pale.

"Christmas is in a few months. I should giftwrap it and sign your name on the tag." He turned toward Ortega with a wide grin. "Maybe you really should try on a jockstrap. I get the feeling that Lynn… is the _sadistic type~_ "

* * *

 _Hmm._

Old people's music ( _Surfin' Bird_ by the Trashmen) was playing through a worn speaker. A checkerboard was setup on a foldout table. Four glasses of sweet tea sat on coasters.

 _Hmm._

Carol had been planning out everything four moves in advance and every time without fail her grandpa would throw a curveball that she wasn't ready for. She looked up at him; a little overweight in body, but thin in his legs and arms. His head had white hair around the sides and back, which left the top stylishly bald (as Leni fondly reassured him). He had in a pair of dentures that he thoroughly enjoyed pulling out and talking with using his hand. He really needed to wear glasses but he insisted they bothered his temples, so he went without. And the guy was always sneaking off into places he shouldn't be.

When Carol and Leni showed up that morning, he had his nose stuck in the laundry room door way (opened just a crack), and when Carol peeked over his head, she got a good glimpse of a buxom nurse bent over (her butt _obviously_ facing the door) as she loaded up a dryer.

She'd sighed and scolded him for being a pervert.

He'd gasped in offense, claiming he was only admiring the perfect beauty of an angel from heaven.

Carol deadpanned and reminded him that he was married and his wife wouldn't appreciate knowing he was spying on other women.

But when they got back to Mr. and Mrs. Bennett's room, they caught grandma staring unashamedly at the young man she'd called over to _fix the TV_ for the third time that week. His butt was wiggling in her direction as he kept fiddling with buttons and cables.

Apparently, their TV got broken often.

They were mildly shocked when grandpa sat down beside grandma, took her hand in his, and openly admired the show with her.

"This is my favorite channel, ma."

"Mine, too, pa."

That boy stood up fast, turned around and blushed when he saw four people staring at him.

Carol sighed as he fled the room. "Really?"

Both grandparents merely shrugged.

She shrugged, too. She guessed that's where she got her pervy side from.

It took her less than a minute to find the small cut in the TV cable, and a simple glance toward grandma and seeing her swiftly hide her scissors in her dress with an unconvincing whistle revealed to her the culprit.

They really were something else.

And now, Carol was trying her best to outsmart her grandpa, to teach him a painful lesson.

But he was simply unpredictable.

Every move she made should have prompted a small set of responses, but he'd just grab whatever piece was in front of him and move it wherever he wanted.

Occasionally, he'd grab one of hers. Sometimes, he'd move into an illegal space. And very few times he'd start shaking in the hands and need to take a few minutes to relax before he could properly use them again.

The longer it went on, the more she had to work to keep from frowning.

Her grandpa had Alzheimer's _and_ Parkinson's.

She suspected that what might be a mastermind's carefully thought out plan to outwit her by driving her insane… was actually the randomness of a brain that struggled to plan ahead and coordinate itself.

Sometimes, like right then, she'd look into her grandpa's eyes and they'd change slightly… like he couldn't recognize her.

One time a couple weeks ago, he asked Leni for her name.

" _Silly Pop-pop, I'm Leni! You're_ favorite _granddaughter, remember? Little Leni with a cherry on top!_ "

Leni had smiled widely as she knelt down and kissed her grandpa's aging cheek and walked him down memory lane for several heartwarming hours.

Which Carol was thankful for because she knew what was happening, and it was making these visits hard.

She'd tried to explain the diseases to Leni with minimal success, but Carol knew Leni was aware of the situation. She might not _know_ what was happening inside her grandpa's body, but she knew it was bad.

And grandma…

While Carol played checkers, Leni was sitting beside their grandma, her hands in the woman's thin (partially-fallen out) hair, and trying to give her a new style. She wanted to pull it together like a really short ponytail and tie it off, but it was so thin it wouldn't stay put… or what she grabbed would just fall out. And that was a shame for Leni because her grandma's hair was silvery-white and practically glistened like snow when sunlight fell on it.

So, she gave up and pulled out one of grandma's baskets, and picked out two balls of yarn, and handed a set of needles to her grandma while she grabbed a set for herself. And the two chatted away as they worked to make a pair of socks for grandpa (his feet were getting cold, bless his heart).

Grandma had lung cancer and COPD, and couldn't go anywhere without her inhalers and oxygen tank.

The nurses had trained Carol in how to use them and switch out tanks; just in case something happened and no one was nearby.

Leni was able to help with inhalers, too, and with a childlike joy she'd fetch whatever medicine her grandparents asked of her.

The two girls visited at least once a week, and did everything they could to make them comfortable.

The one thing that Carol _and_ Leni both knew was that Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were hospice patients.

As much as it weighed down on Carol to see her grandpa slowly lose his recognition of her face…

As much as it bothered Leni when she had to stop knitting to get grandma a cup of water and tilt a fan in her direction for fresh, cool air as the older woman went into a harsh coughing fit…

The announcement that they only had a couple (unguaranteed) months left to live struck the girls the hardest.

Sometimes Carol would lay down on her bed and cry because, apart from her sister, they had no one else who loved them just the way they were… and they were going to die soon.

Sometimes Leni wished that mom and dad would forgive Carol for being a bike? …kite? …mite? …a _something_ , and let the girls come back home because they really needed support.

That was why they could only visit on Wednesdays. It was the only day that their parents were both busy in the mornings. It was the only time when Carol could walk into the building and not get screamed at… or have a plate crash against the wall right beside her head… or get escorted out by security (for her own safety) as another guard tries to calm her mother down.

Carol had suffered confusing feelings, weird dreams, and strange reactions in her body whenever she saw attractive girls all through adolescence. She was always told that she'd grow up to marry a boy, but she'd never found one quite to her taste. But she could find a woman though. A _lot_ of women were attractive to her. Especially the ones in Jane Austen's books~

When she was eighteen, she came out to her parents with her twin sister holding her hand for support. (She'd confided everything in Leni since they first learnt how to speak.) And her father had coldly told her she was old enough to no longer be their responsibility, and sent her away. Her mother was more _physical_ about it than she was _verbal_.

It was when Leni stood between her parents and Carol, with fierce eyes, a growling sneer, and (surprisingly) angry words toward her mother… that _both_ sisters were promptly deposited onto the streets.

Nearly broke and having no place to go, Carol used up the remaining battery life on her phone to call their grandparents and ask for a place to stay temporarily.

Now, here they were. Five years later. The girls had their own apartment and two reasonably-stable jobs.

And they came to visit every opportunity they could and paid no expense to make their precious grandma and grandpa comfortable as the two slowly passed away.

When they learned that their healthcare was maxed out and couldn't cover the extra things they needed, Carol and Leni made a silent agreement to take on more shifts to provide the necessary income as well as they could. Carol knew from talking to the Nurse Manager that their parents weren't helping at all, and she could only walk over to a window and look outside and cry in response.

Once Grandpa's eyes returned to normal and his face was smiling and he reached out a quivering hand above the checkerboard to touch Carol's cheek… "I _know_ you, Carol." …and grandma's hacking fit was temporarily over and Leni no longer needed to be on high alert like a spooked fox… Carol decided it was time to sit down and watch a movie together, just like they had done that very first night they took the girls in.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett sat in their comfy chairs, moved side by side, and Carol and Leni sat at their grandparents' feet, leaning against each other as a blanket covered their arms and legs.

On the screen, the opening to _The Secret World of Arrietty_ began playing (the same movie they'd watched on that night; her grandma's favorite film). They watched as a tiny girl ran for her life from a vicious, hungry cat, slipping through a vent for safety... their grandma had told the girls that she'd always wanted to be adventurous like that, but now she couldn't be.

Grandpa had, in his own morbidly charming way, told her that when they died together, they could hold hands and run from cats in a much-too-big world as much as she wanted!

Carol and Leni's hands found each other and squeezed as tears formed in their eyes.

They were just thankful to have had one more week with the best people to have ever been in their lives.

* * *

Luan's eyes casually glanced over to the entrance of an alleyway where a woman was standing in leggings and a hoodie. As she crossed an intersection her heart fell into her stomach as she saw a car pull up and the woman stepped inside.

Her eyes turned to the sidewalk and she forced herself to march back toward the coffee shop. A backpack was slung over her shoulders so she could carry her tools but not look like a valuable target.

She wiped away her tears and tried to focus on where she was walking, but she couldn't. The look in that girl's eyes, that she saw for one horrifying second, was broken and full of despair… just like Luan's were that morning. That girl had given up all hope and surrendered everything she had… to any willing bidder that bought the rights to her body for the next few hours.

She turned a corner and saw the coffee shop right up ahead.

In minutes, she was in the bathroom and changing her shirt.

For those who are not aware, old ballasts sometimes leak out this disgusting black tar-like stuff that stains just about anything it touches, and Luan was _not_ interested in getting that anywhere on her good work clothes. So, she put on a worn and torn pair of jeans and a ratty button up with long sleeves. She took off her employee cap and put on a cheap baseball hat. Satisfied with her "uniform," she stepped out of the bathroom and headed over to the light.

Thankfully, Bobby had a ladder in the back, so she set that up.

Then, she knelt down by her backpack and took out a pair of gloves. She put those on and clenched her fists to feel how snug they were. Nodding to herself, she pulled out a small pouch. She'd also brought a belt, and she undid her belt to slip that pouch onto her right side before doing it up again.

She looked up at that light and then down at her bag and nodded once again. She grabbed a six-in-one, putting the screwdriver in her pouch, and then a pair of wire strippers, and finally some electric tape. Then, she pulled out a meter and stood up.

Bobby was staring at her nervously. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Luan looked from the meter in her hands over to her boss. "Of course! Just make sure you don't touch me…"

He watched as she climbed the ladder. "Why's that?"

She turned and winked at him. "So, that way, if something happens, only _one_ of us dies!"

As she laughed, he frowned. "That wasn't funny."

She grinned as she flipped the clips down and rolled the cover out of the way. "I find your lack of amusement… _shocking~_ "

He sighed. "Are you done yet?"

She hummed. "Yeah." She took out the four bulbs and handed them one at a time to Bobby. Then, she took down the metal piece covering the ballasts.

And, _wow_ , that smell was awful!

"Do you know what the problem is?"

 _Uh, yeah, considering they're bloated like corpses I'd say they're dead._ "Yep, but let me check something to be safe."

"Hold on a second, then."

She paused, turning to look at Bobby as he stepped to the counter and called Francisco over.

Ortega walked through the door and blinked stupidly when he saw Luan dressed like a ragged construction worker and leaning on a ladder.

"Watch closely, Ortega. This _girl_ is going to teach you how to troubleshoot a light."

Luan blinked. "Ok? Well, I was only checking a few other issues?"

Bobby nodded. "Yep." He turned to the boy. "So, sit down and pay attention or your butt is fired. _Have fun~_ " He walked out to the counter to start wiping it down for the hundredth time that week.

Luan shrugged and turned to her meter. She put in the leads and turned the knob to VAC. "Ok, how much do you know about electricity?"

He shrugged. "Flip a switch; light comes on."

Luan smiled. "That's a great start! Do you know why the light comes on?"

He shrugged again. "Guess the switch lets power get to the light or whatever." _Who cares? It's not boating or Lynn, so…_

Luan nodded as she removed the wire nuts from two specific wires. "That's basically it. Power comes through your hot wire and returns through the neutral wire. A switch blocks that path through one of those wires. I'm going to figure out which wire they switched."

Ortega frowned. "Why is that important?"

Luan was smirking as she held her leads back up to the wires. "Because finding out they switched the neutral wire would be an _electrifying_ experience~"

An hour later, Luan was working on the light out in the seating area. Her face had a little bit of grime on it from where she'd gotten itchy and rubbed her cheek with her tar-covered gloves. Dust and dead-insect-particles were on her face, shirt, and ponytail. Her calves were a bit strained from having to hold herself steady and at the perfect height, her shoulders were sore from being used in a way they weren't familiar with, and her shins were stinging from rubbing against the metal rungs. But a smile was on her face.

Carol and Leni had walked in, during the afternoon, and sat down to watch her work. Carol was watching attentively with a gentle smile on her face. Leni, however, was gasping and fretting over every little thing.

She'd been shocked as a little girl when she touched a socket, and it was a terrifying experience for her.

"Oh my gosh, Luan, _be careful!_ "

Luan sighed. "I am, Leni, I'll be just fine."

Leni shrieked and Luan nearly fell off the ladder. " _Is that a spider!?_ …no, wait, that's just some wires. Oops, my bad~"

Luan sighed once again.

When she finished, she placed the cover back on and gave Bobby a thumbs up. A second later, the lights came on, and Leni ooo-ed and ahh-ed as Carol clapped.

Luan came off the ladder and bowed with a proud smile on her face.

Her father would have been- _was_ proud of her.  
Carol hummed as Luan placed her stuff in her backpack. "Our landlady's been looking for someone to do odd and end things for her. Replacing lights, adding plugins… do you think you could do it?"

Her wide, beaming smile was all the answer Carol needed. "Heck, yes!"

Then, as Luan started toward the bathroom to clean up and change, the door opened.

And Luan froze in shock as Maggie stood there with an expression-less mouth.

She was suddenly _very_ aware of all the ick and filth caked in her hair and clothes, not to mention the disgusting dirt on her face.

It was honestly surprising how dirty a person could get in such a short amount of time. Heh.

Before she knew what was happening, her mouth was flapping.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't want you to see me like this!"

Maggie blinked, taken aback.

Luan's cheeks burnt with fire. Did she really just blurt that out… to _Maggie!?_

Ms. Tall, Gloomy, and Beautiful looked Luan up and down. "So, what were you doing?" _If you don't mind me asking?_ She never said that addendum because, for some reason, it felt too formal for their _relationship_.

Luan rubbed the back of her neck as she looked anywhere but at Maggie's face. "U-um, fixing the lights."

Maggie hummed thoughtfully. That one light in the corner wasn't flickering anymore. She was impressed. "I didn't know you were an electrician."

Luan smiled a little, very proud of the answer she would give. "I'm not. But my dad was, and he taught me a few things."

Both girls were thinking the same thing right then. That was the longest two-sided conversation they'd had to date, and it was going much easier than they'd anticipated.

Maggie's lips quirked into a faint smile. "Well, I hope you're still a barista because I really want a caramel mocha, large, with-" She bit her lip and turned away, but it was no use. She was an utter idiot… _again_. And her cheeks were burning. She literally couldn't believe she made the same mistake two times in the same week.

Luan smiled as she looked at her nervous patron. "Don't worry, Maggie-"

Maggie felt a faint tremor as that heavenly voice said her preferred name.

"-I won't forget your sticky-note."

Luan gave her a wink and had a little extra bounce in her step as she headed for the bathroom; Maggie's eyes enjoying the way her butt looked in faded, rugged jeans.

When Maggie's coffee arrived, she was able to touch Luan's hand for three whole freaking seconds as they looked into each other's eyes.

Her sticky-note featured some sloppily-drawn lightning bolt hitting a swirly-ponytailed girl, and read in cursive, " _Your presence is_ jolting _in a good way~_ "

And for the first time, Maggie got to meet Bugle.

She was putting the cup to her lips when she heard a whine at her feet. She looked down and saw a pair of wide, pleading eyes, and she smiled gently at the puppy.

Encouraged, he put his front paws on the seat but didn't have the height to climb up beside her.

Maggie tenderly picked him up and sat him down beside her, and Bugle promptly laid his head on her thigh and closed his eyes.

This girl had the scent of _home_ on her and that's all that mattered to him.

Maggie had on a slight smile as she sipped from her coffee and drew out a doodle for her barista (of an accurately-depicted, filthy Luan in surprisingly-attractive worn clothes, and a totally embarrassed, and also attractive, face).

And Luan, watching the scene from overtop the counter, smiled warmly as Maggie caressed Bugle's sleeping head.

Luan closed her eyes and all she could feel was tranquility.

* * *

 **Fun Facts:  
**

This one is an educational tid-bit that better explains Luan's electrifying joke, haha. Normally, people switch the hot wire, so that way when working on a light there's no chance of getting shocked. I've learnt the hard way that not everyone is that smart.

How did Luan get that dirty while doing so little? I ask myself that every day, haha!

I'll admit that Carol and Leni's scene was kinda irrelevant (maybe?) to the story, but I had to write it. I adore their characters in this and I want to use them more. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett are actually based on two very important people that were in my life for a long time. Carol and Leni's pain is all too real for me, like it is for many people.


	8. Women of Action

**Author's Notes:**

I'm gonna start us off with a firm NSFW. LoudLurker, this one isn't safe to read at work, man. Unless you have a boss like I used to have who _loved_ it when employees shared this kind of stuff, haha!

I had a conversation with Exotos the other day about Luan and Maggie's dynamic, and we agreed that Luan is almost always the initiator. That obviously needs to be changed~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _Shot Down in Flames_ by AC/DC (1979)

* * *

Chapter 8: Women of Action

Maggie was sitting at her table, drumming her fingers against the table impatiently.

Luan had taken her order ages ago.

She huffed, swinging her feet until her fine shoes smacked against the opposite bench. She wasn't happy. Not one single bit. Where was her dang barista with her sexy smirk and her freaking sticky-note pun!?

Suddenly, her eyes turned toward the counter…

And Luan was sauntering toward her…

Maggie watched with tunnel-vision as every step sent waves of ecstasy crashing against her spine. Her fists clenched on top of her skirt. Her cheeks tinted pink.

Luan was so damn hot it was unreal.

How her hips swung; how her eyes were lazily-lidded and so, so very hungry looking; how her shoulders were hunched slightly forward like she was preparing to pounce on her kill; how unbelievably tight her clothes had become…

Maggie's eyes trailed up and down the woman's shirt and the left side of her mouth twitched involuntarily. _Wow…_

When Luan came up to the table, she didn't stop. She kept coming, placing a knee on the bench, an elbow on the table, and pushing her chest toward Maggie's face.

" _Hey, there, Maggie, I heard you wanted a special order this time~_ "

Maggie nodded dumbly. Oh, she didn't even realize that Luan wasn't holding anything… no coffee or sticky-note… until she saw Luan's fingers untuck her work shirt.

" _My, is it hot in here, Mags?_ "

Maggie's breath left her body in a sharp exhale when Luan's nimble fingers went to her uniform shirt's top button. Her pupils dilated, her heart stopped, her mouth flopped open in shock and excitement… when that button popped loose, followed by another one, and another one, and another one…

She caught sight of a yellow-polka dotted white bra through the growing opening as Luan slowly parted her shirt like a curtain. Each yellow spot had a smiley on it.

" _Do you think you can help me cool off?_ "

That shirt was hung loosely around Luan's elbows, leaving her torso completely exposed. Luan's push-up bra made her chest look fuller, perkier. There was a ton of cleavage that tantalized Maggie's senses, and her fingers longed to reach out and-

She froze when Luan's panting mouth opened and released a throaty whine.

She looked at Luan's closed eyes and whimpering mouth and her creamy throat, and finally at her own hand which had slipped underneath that polka-dot bra.

Her core twinged beautifully as she gave Luan's breast a squeeze and rubbed her palm against the girl's hardening peak. _Wow…_

She stood up and ran her left hand along Luan's teasing ponytail before grabbing it at the base, right at the scrunchie, and she tugged Luan around until she was pressed between the table and Maggie's groin.

Maggie pushed herself tight against her teasing barista. Both of her hands were underneath that bra, her fingers tweaking her smiling rosy peaks. Luan was whining and begging for more, and those little sexy mewls coming from the back of her throat made Maggie yearn to give her all she had.

Luan leant back, bracing herself against the tabletop with outstretched hands. Her long, slender neck was being ravaged by Maggie's lips; little nips here and there that left behind tiny pink marks.

Maggie growled when she ran her velvety tongue over the throbbing vein in Luan's neck. She pushed the bra up and out of the way, and pulled away long enough to look at her girlfriend's comforting chest, so full and pillowy.

She licked her lips and that's all the reprieve Luan had before she cried out as Maggie assaulted her left breast with her lips, tongue, and teeth~

" _M-M-Maggie, h-harder~!_ "

Oh, yeah, she'd give it harder alright.

Maggie's knee pried itself between Luan's legs and jerked forward, ripping another throaty moan of ecstasy from Luan's warm lips.

One of her hands drifted down the plane of Luan's lean stomach, so strong and rippling with energy from the hard work she did. All of that bending down for cups; all of that reaching way up to fix lights…

Maggie's lips soon followed, and she worshipped Luan's stomach like she was a priestess and Luan was her goddess; her one and all. Her tongue dipped down into her girlfriend's belly button at the same time as her sneaky hand ghosted over Luan's jeans-covered groin, and Luan's sudden shattering cry and violent spasm rocked Maggie to her very core.

Finally, she was there… at Luan's very center.

Her lips were starving… her tongue was aching for a taste…

Her fingers flipped open the button, pulled down the zipper, tugged on the waistband…

" _Maggie, yes! Make me yours!_ "

Maggie quaked as waves of desire flooded her body, especially her center. She could feel it coming hard and fast.

" _I'll make you mine, Luan~_ "

Those jeans and panties slipped over Luan's hips, and Maggie got a split-second view of intimate skin she'd never seen before-

" _WOAH- Shot down in flames!_ "

Maggie's eyes blinked open. What?

" _Shot down in flames~!_ "

What in the heck?

She rolled over in bed and looked at her stupid alarm clock. The freaking thing was going off… just, what?

" _Ain't it a shame to be shot down in flames!?_ "

It… i-it was just a dream? _What!?_

Maggie growled as she pounded her hand too hard on the alarm clock, sending it crashing to the ground.

She laid back against her pillow with a frustrated groan. That dream was so real, she could have sworn it really _was_ Luan that she was touching, tasting, pleasuring…

Her cheeks burnt and her legs twitched.

She actually dreamed about making love to Luan… to that swirly-ponytailed, teasing barista… _her_ barista~

Not only made love, but claimed her, body and soul! She had Luan begging and crying out her name in endless heights of pleasure!

She couldn't help it. A little smile danced across her cheeks as she felt the afterglow of her dream.

And then, it faltered when she moved her legs and felt how wet and sticky her thighs were.

She sighed, but she didn't regret it. If anything, she was actually kinda bummed out that it wasn't real. But as she hopped out and got her things ready for an early morning shower, her heart was fluttering and dancing, spinning and twirling in a garden of flowering love at the thought that soon she'd see her sexy barista, get another pun…

…and maybe she'd ask her to do something together~

* * *

Luna was busy trying to wipe down this one problem spot on the counter. It was literally so shiny she could see her reflection in it, and that wasn't natural. It obviously needed cleaned some more.

She couldn't shake the strong feeling that she was being watched, but she knew she _was_.

Sam had her eyes on the barista, and Luna couldn't figure out why.

Luna was worried and biting her lips anxiously.

Was Sam angry with her about the condom-prank mishap?

Was she going to tell Luna she no longer wanted her to make her morning coffee and sandwich?

Was she going to tell her that she was moving far away and this would be the last time they'd see each other again!?

"Hey."

Luna jumped out of her skin at Sam's gentle voice.

"H-h-hi."

Sam had a very faint pink tint on her cheeks as she held her left elbow with her right hand. She was looking into Luna's frightened eyes.

"So… how are things?"

Oh, God. That's how it was starting. Ice plummeted into Luna's stomach and she knew she was frowning but couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Fine… I guess."

Things were _definitely_ not fine. She'd been in love with this girl for over two years and blew it. She couldn't attract her because she was stupid. She couldn't ask her out because she was too freaking nervous. She was an idiot. A hopeless idiot full of girlish romantic dreams that were nothing more than smoke and air.

Sam hummed as her eyes looked down at Luna's robotically-cleaning hand.

"That's nice."

Things fell into an awkward silence then as both girls didn't know what to say next.

Well, Sam _knew_ what she wanted to say, but couldn't decide _how_ to say it.

Luna was really cool and a sweetheart, and Sam kinda, maybe, sorta had her eye on the girl ever since she stepped into this coffee shop two years ago. She tried to be cool and aloof, too, but she always made a fool out of herself by giggling at Luna's fumbling jokes and dorky personality. _Giggling_... like an itty bitty girl scout.

Honestly, she was scared to death that Luna wasn't interested in her, and that kept her from asking her out.

But she tried in subtle ways to send her messages.

She only ever asked for _Luna_ to make her coffee and sandwich each morning. That's a strong enough message, right?

Sam sighed as she looked at Luna's uncomfortable face.

Wow, the girl looked frightened, and for one heart-stopping moment she fretted that Luna wasn't interested in women.

But then, she remembered that day several months ago when that patron that loved those trashy novels took the plunge and talked to her love interest… and even though that had ended horribly, it filled Sam with courage.

Nothing could be done if neither of them made a move. And how else would Sam know if Luna was interested if she didn't ask?

"L-Luna…?"

Luna's heart froze. Here it comes… ready to rip out her heart…

"Y-y-yeah…?"

Sam's breathing hitched. Here it comes… the moment of truth, sink or swim…

"D-do you wanna… see a movie sometime?"

She was proud of herself for getting it out. And her plan could work out either way: friends _and_ more-than-friends could see a movie together with no problem. So, even if she didn't get a girlfriend out of the deal, she'd at least strengthen her bond with Luna.

As much as she wanted Luna to be her significant other, she wanted her as a friend just as much.

Luna, though; her heart stalled inside her ribs.

She blinked her eyes stupidly.

And then, after her brain got through the misfires and started running at full-throttle once again, a huge grin spread across her cheeks.

" _Yes!_ " she nearly screamed out, throwing her fist in the air.

Sam drew back a step, her eyes wide and concerned.

Luna blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yes, Sam. I'd _love_ to do anything with you~"

Sam felt her pink cheeks burn just a little hotter at Luna's suggestive lilt.

"Well, that's… great!"

Luna leaned on her elbows, her eyes staring right at Sam's.

 _Sam's so freaking gorgeous when she blushes… an image of perfect beauty; a goddess from heaven standing before me, smiling on me…_

Sam would wait a long time before she told her future girlfriend that not only did Luna speak that out loud, but literally everyone inside the coffee shop heard it… _as well as_ the breathless sigh Luna uttered in pure adoration and love afterward.

Well, if Sam had any doubts about Luna's feelings before, they were certainly cleared up now!

It turned out Luna was just really shy and scared to make the first move… just like Sam.

* * *

As Maggie walked down the sidewalk, she tried her best to keep her mind on the positives.

Like her wet dream she had that morning.

But the afterglow of nocturnal climax was sadly marred by reality.

When she went to breakfast, there was another board member there.

That was the third one that spent the night since her father died.

He wasn't even buried… her mother had opted to cremate his body and set the urn on the table and eventually forgot about it.

When Maggie found it that morning, it was on its side and was close to falling off and shattering on the unforgiving ground.

Pure hatred filled her heart as she remembered a wife with fake tears and dramatic wails in a hospital room.

But things didn't get any better. Alfred told her (since mother was too busy entertaining _multiple_ male guests in the lounge and bar) that her father's attorney was going to visit soon to read the will.

And that's when it struck her heart in painful realization.

Soon would come the time when Margaret Frost would take over the company, but they didn't like that idea. They couldn't have! Why else would mother whore herself to three different board members starting on the very night her husband died? They were coming together, literally, to make a plan to take the company away from her rightful grasp.

The news only got much worse as she was getting ready to leave for her morning sticky-note-coffee run. She happened to pass by Alfred's bedroom, and she heard a sniffle.

She knocked on the door and her mouth fell open, speechless, and her heart ached in pain.

Alfred tried his best to keep the frown off his face as he continued packing his belongings into suitcases, but nothing could dispel the tense air between them.

Her mother fired him because he had the audacity to imply she was disrespecting her husband's memory by _entertaining_ other men.

She wasn't married anymore and she had no use for stuck-up, snobbish, holier-than-thou butlers that should mind their own fucking business.

Maggie leant against the door as her heart broke, but what could she do?

What could she do?

Alfred promised he'd keep in contact with her, but times would be hard. He didn't have a big savings; had no family; and the second he stepped outside the front doors, he'd become homeless.

Maggie had wrapped her arms around him and buried her teary eyes in his chest.

" _Don't forget me, Alfred._ "

He chuckled through a sob as he patted her hair in a fatherly fashion.

"You've known since childhood that my name is Bartholomew, Margaret."

Maggie squeezed him harder.

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in return; his shirt was beginning to soak through with her tears.

" _I won't forget you, Maggie._ "

She stuck close to his side until the taxi pulled up to the front door, and she found herself standing onto her tippy-toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

" _I l-love you, Alfred._ "

He smiled as he instinctually adjusted the collar of her jacket that'd flipped up in her movement.

" _I love you, too, Maggie._ "

When that car door closed, it shut off a part of her life that she feared she'd never see again.

He pressed his hand to the window and looked into her eyes as the vehicle moved away.

Maggie pressed her hand against an imaginary hand in the air and watched as he drove away, and possibly forever out of her life.

So, when she finally came upon the coffee shop, she was really struggling to keep her feet moving. She _really_ wanted to go back to her bathroom, sit on the edge of her porcelain tub, and paint it with blood-red ink.

But she knew there was something even better that could comfort her in a desperate time of need.

Her barista.

She opened the door and already a tinge of a smile was dancing on her cheeks, but that fell the second she looked at the counter and didn't see her teasing waitress anywhere.

Where in the heck was she!?

* * *

Luan coughed as she swung her phone around, using its light to see her surroundings. She rolled onto her side and tried her best not to think about what was in the musty dirt she was laying in.

She'd called Carol's landlord, and it turned out to be a sweet-natured, elderly woman. And since Luan had Friday off, she offered to go in the morning and see what she could do.

Mrs. Woodhouse walked with a cane and a bowed back, but she had the spirit of a teenager. Within minutes of meeting Luan, she'd already resorted to gossiping about all the different love triangles going on in her building, and let Luan know a detailed profile of every bachelor and bachelorette... just in case she might be interested. As they came up to the maintenance room, the woman took out her key and unlocked it.

Luan stepped inside and hummed.

"So, what's the problem?"

Mrs. Woodhouse chuckled raspy.

"This old bag has one foot in the grave, honey, and I don't mean _me._ "

Luan smiled wryly with the woman.

"But, uh, one apartment suddenly lost power in the bedroom. Can you fix that?"

Luan grinned happily.

"Oh, yeah!"

A few tests is all it took to determine the wiring was faulty; and unfortunately for Luan, that wiring was in the fabled crawlspace.

She was having a bit of trouble breathing as she reached out with a screwdriver to catch cobwebs and twist them together like spaghetti. She'd neglected to put on gloves, and her hands were nearly black from filth... just as she knew her face and neck were.

She crawled and crawled through murky darkness. She passed by the skeletons of a family of cats. That was certainly encouraging. Heh. At one point she had to cross over a muddy spot where a pipe was barely leaking out in a trickle. She couldn't avoid it completely, and her hip fell in it and she could feel the squishy water soak through to her bare skin.

It took a while, but eventually she made it to the problem spot. And going by sight, it appeared that mice had made a meal out of the wiring's insulation.

Luan laid her hand on the dirt and rested her head on her palm so she could relax and think. She felt like she really had to sneeze but knew it was only because that filth was in her nose, too.

This job wasn't really all that fun. It wasn't too interesting either. But Mrs. Woodhouse was paying her a pretty penny to do this and she'd already asked Luan to come back on her next free day, too!

With a stiff nod and a plan of action in mind, she crawled back toward the maintenance room hatch.

Things were really looking up for her!

Really, the only thing she was kinda bummed about was that she wasn't serving coffee to Maggie at the moment. But she'd be there tomorrow with a fresh pun in the oven. Ha! Get it?

* * *

Maggie was furious, but at what she couldn't tell. She'd placed her order with that short-haired brunette that was fawning over the blonde-haired woman by the counter, and hurried to her seat.

It wasn't the same.

Her fingers danced on the tabletop anxiously.

She _needed_ to see Luan; not just because she was in lo- because she _liked_ the woman, but also because she really needed a distraction from life.

She sighed.

She'd been thinking on this ever since yesterday… but… she was beginning to think Luan was _more_ than just a distraction.

And that was probably why she was so furious: it was at herself.

Life could be simple when you don't let anybody in, when you don't get attached.

You grow dependent on a father and _BAM!_ he kicks the bucket.

You try to look up to your mother and she turns out to be a second-rate whore.

You have _one friend_ in the entire world that you can depend on, and he gets fired and forced out onto the streets.

What the heck was she even doing here?

What, would she seduce this woman for sex and throw her aside like her mother was doing? Would she develop a relationship with her and cling to her until Luan inevitably ripped her heart out?

Her arms crossed on the table and her face fell onto them with a frustrated groan.

Deep down she really didn't feel that Luan was like that, but it was still so scary.

She needed a new start, in a sense; a fresh beginning.

She… she needed a place where she could be _Maggie_ and not _Margaret_ ; and then, test the waters with her sexy barista.

Father had told her long ago about the stipulations in the will. She was to get the company when he died, but she couldn't become CEO until she was twenty-five or something like that. But he also told her he'd leave her money, just in case things couldn't work out like he wanted. She didn't know how much that'd be… but…

Alfred's words were ringing in her ears. _It's time for you to choose your own destiny…_

Did Maggie want to run a corporation?

Did she want to suffer through everything that'd entail?

She was in college for a business degree. She could make a decent living running a small company. Maybe… maybe she could become an accountant, hypothetically speaking, and contract her services to a half-dozen small places like…

Her eyes looked around at the coffee shop and her eyes rested on the supervisor, whom was trying to take on too many tasks all at the same time.

Maybe she could help places just like this coffee shop get on top of things? Maybe she could become a permanent worker with a full-time job, an apartment all to herself, and free time that would otherwise be sucked up by the machinations of a corporate giant?

More importantly… she'd have more time to be around Luan.

If she went on to become CEO she'd be travelling a lot, sitting through more meetings than she could imagine, and working over weekends. To find time for Luan, she'd have to hire the woman as a personal assistant and risk her job because of the inevitable moves she'd make on her attractive PA.

But did she _want_ to have more time to include Luan in her life?

She closed her eyes and that woman's angelic laughter surrounded her mind like a warm fire.

When she opened her eyes she was not surprised to feel a smiled on her cheeks.

Yeah, she figured she _did_ want to make time for the goofball.

If she had more time she could also try to help Alfred.

If she had enough money from her inheritance, she could help him get back on his feet, bring him to this coffee shop every day, and spend the day with the two most important people in her life!

Her thoughts continued until her mother, her father's death, and the company had fluttered to the very back of her mind.

When she suddenly saw a cup of coffee set down right in front of her, her heart skyrocketed with joy!

And then it fell flat on its face when she didn't see a sticky-note.

She turned her eyes and saw that other barista looking at her with a curious expression.

"Thanks," Maggie said curtly.

She was going to be polite even though she was disappointed and the coffee wasn't going to be a fraction as good as when Luan made it. The fleeting image of a crooked smile and teasing ponytail brought a smile to her lips.

"You're welcome. Your name is Maggie, right? Luan talks about you _a lot_ ," said the other barista.

Maggie's mouth quirked to the side. _Oh, really?_ She hummed. "Yes. So, what's your name?"

These women were obviously friendly to each other; it'd be best to get on her good side and better her chances with her barista.

The woman smiled as she set down at the table. "My name is Luna. Luan is my best friend."

Maggie felt a strange shiver run up her spine. Was that jealousy…? Nah, couldn't be.

"Oh."

Luna smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry though. Luan is totally interested in y-" She paused and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Maggie cocked a single eyebrow up to her bangs. "What?"

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced around. Was it just her or did it look like every single person there was eavesdropping on their conversation? Nah, couldn't be.

Luna blinked stupidly as she looked over top of Maggie's head.

Carol and Leni were looked at her with pleading faces. Carol was cutting her neck with her hand, and Leni was waving her hands frantically.

Luna looked over and saw Bobby and Sam both staring with horrified faces.

Gosh, even Ronnie Anne was there (thankfully _without_ her boytoy) and she looked like she was ready to punch her in the face.

Luna sighed, and turned her eyes back toward Maggie's attentive face. She smiled awkwardly. "She's going to kill me if she finds out I told you, but she likes you."

Maggie's cheeks burst into flames. "Oh."

Luna started to reach a hand out, but thought better of it and pulled it back. "She won't tell me _how_ she likes you…"

Maggie deflated a little at that. _So, she probably only likes me as a friend…_

"But…"

Maggie looked back up, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Luan's attracted to women."

Maggie felt a spike of energy surge through her heart. _Attracted to women?_ That was a good thing. A very, very, _very good thing!_

Luna smiled as she stood up. "Enjoy your coffee." She gave her a wink before she set off toward the counter with a sigh of relief.

Maggie was left to her thoughts.

Amidst all of her worries about Alfred, a job, and a place to live, one thing was very clear to her…

She was going to seduce Luan.


	9. Angels in Disguise

**Author's Notes:**

I put this warning on my most popular ongoing fanfic, but I know that many people reading this don't read most of my other stuff... so, I wanted everyone to know that my stories/account are being targetted for removal on this site. I have no idea what will happen, if it'll happen, or when it would happen... but, if you pop on here one day and notice your (hopefully~) favorite story is completely gone... just know that _A Woman After My Own Heart_ can be found, completely up-to-date, on Tumblr, Archive of Our Own, and Adult-Fanfiction under this same name.

More notes at bottom! _Enjoy~_

Flaggette, we'll check in first thing with Lana because you asked so nicely~

One Eye Demon, thanks! A side goal of mine is to do what I can to make this ship a bit more popular~

lukesk1, wait until we get later in the story~

AnonymousXD, I really enjoyed your reviews. I'm so glad you liked it~ Lewd writing is fun for me and will certainly play a bigger part later on. Wink~!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 9: Angels in Disguise

Lana was eating lunch by herself today.

She'd tried to wait out the teasing taunts and haughty jeers, but eventually she had to move outside, too. So, as she sat down on the grass to eat her small lunch (keeping a few bites here and there to feed to Bugle later on), her mind drifted.

The big blowup yesterday seemed to cement her identity as butch and, combined with her fondness for being dirty, icky, and socially-awkward, she was left with little choice but isolation. The few students who were open about their sexuality didn't like her manners and interests with all things filthy. It was a situation in which she couldn't please everyone. It was a situation in which everyone, someway and somehow, thought her a freak.

And for the longest time that was ok because Lana "is what she is," and her family had always loved her for it.

She guessed things just got too lonely for her. Or maybe meeting Bugle rekindled her desire for friendship with someone her age. Or perhaps she was a closet masochist: bent on torturing her soul for all of eternity with the hopeless dream of finding love and affection from someone besides the sister that could never give it without guilt and shame.

Lana laid her sandwich on her pants as she looked at a small ant colony near her feet. She tore off a piece of bread and laid it down hear their marching line and watched with a smile as the little army broke formation to pillage the prize.

"Why would you do that?" called that girl from the lunchroom debacle.

Lana's smile never broke, though her heart was feeling pain, as she graced the newcomer with her guileless grin.

"Dad always taught me that if we have the power to help others, to not do so would be an awful sin."

Lola watched as Lana tore off another tiny piece and laid it right beside the swiftly-disappearing one. She knelt down on the grass, aiming for the least icky and dirty patches, and looked as the ants quickly diverted half their forces to the new gift. She looked sideways at Lana and saw the girl looking down upon them with a gentle smile.

"But don't _you_ need to eat?" the fairy tale girl asked.

Lana's smile crooked to the side as she patted her thin, lean stomach. "Eh, I'll be fine."

Her cheeks burnt in embarrassment as a low grumble sounded.

Lola's brows turned downward in annoyance. "Yeah… it doesn't _sound_ like it."

Lana shrugged her shoulders and leaned back onto her elbows.

Lola looked down on the girl, thoughtfully and curiously. Why would someone help something as stupid and icky as ants? She sighed as she sat down, trying her best to control her automatic urge to cringe at the thought of sitting in God only knows what. She opened up her sack and pulled out a sandwich, and just held it in her hands.

Lana's eyes caught sight of that sandwich and she looked away, but her stomach wouldn't: it grumbled greedily, though it knew its owner had nothing else to eat and _that_ sandwich was off limits.

Lola's frowning lips slowly turned upward as she felt amusement bubbling up from her chest. With a silent nod, she tore the sandwich in half and dropped one half onto Lana's unsuspecting stomach.

"Woah- hey, that wasn't nice!" Lana wasn't really upset, but what else do you say when someone dumps food on you?

Lola shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know what you're talking about." She took a bite out of her sandwich and turned to the side to hide her grin.

Lana picked the half-piece up and looked at it hungrily, but paused. "Why would you do that?"

Lola glanced at the girl sitting beside her before looking down at the little huddle of ants picking the last crumbs off the dirt.

"A friend once told me that if we have the power to help others it'd be horrible not to help them."

Lana didn't know what to say to that; so she grinned and took a bite out of her sandwich, _mmm_ -ing at how delicious it was~

Lola groaned. "Ugh. If _that_ is how you're going to eat around me, then I might just pack up and leave."

Lana's grin didn't falter. "What can I say? I am what I am~"

Lola turned to her with a dark look and crooked smirk. " _Dead_ people don't make disgusting sounds~"

Lana choked around her bite before managing to swallow it.

Lola laughed at the look of horror on her friend's face, falling back into the grass and not even thinking about how dirty her dress was getting.

Lana felt a bloom of love in her chest and smiled at her friend.

She finally had what she'd been missing for two years.

* * *

Mrs. Woodhouse was a very kind and gentle woman. Once you got past her quirks, tendency to pop into your personal bubble to share a juicy tidbit, and love for every feline in the universe, she was pretty rad.

Luan was sitting in the woman's living room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt two sizes too big that belonged to Mrs. Woodhouse's granddaughters. Her own filthy rags were getting washed in the laundry. Her face and hair, once black as a coal miner's, were freshly rinsed and dried. She was sipping on a cup of black coffee; not really her favorite way to drink coffee, but after being down in the cold depths of a home she'd drink anything that was warm and comforting.

Mrs. Woodhouse was making her rounds through her home, greeting her family of cats like a doting mother. "Hello to you, too, Ms. Whiskers~" She scratched behind the ears of a fat tabby that'd hopped onto a table right beside her.

Luan smiled wide as a black cat hopped up onto her lap. It had a gorgeous pair of blue-grey eyes that reminded her so much of Maggie. She scratched it behind the ears, and the cute thing just purred.

Mrs. Woodhouse turned at the noise and smiled warmly. "She likes you, dear."

Luan looked at her. "She's a beautiful cat. She reminds me of Mag- of this girl I know."

The landlady's smile curled on one end. "Oh? What _sort_ of girl? A girl- _friend?_ "

Luan's smile crooked to the side as well. "I don't know yet, but maybe she won't _just_ be a friend."

The old woman hummed as she came over and sat down beside Luan. "Is there something wrong? Why haven't you scooped her up into your arms, eloped with her on the Canadian border, and made all her dreams come true?"

Luan fought the blush threatening to heat up her face at the thought of _marrying_ Maggie. "W-well, I don't know how she feels. I… kinda think she likes me, but we haven't talked about it. I only met her Monday after all." She trailed off with a laugh.

Mrs. Woodhouse nodded sagely. "Ah, love at first sight can be tricky, indeed."

Luan _did_ blush that time because who said anything about the L-word? Yeah, she was totally thinking it, duh… but, to hear someone else say it about her and Maggie was… wow, it sounded pretty good, didn't it?

"Does she love me? Doesn't she love me? At lot can be spoken in that first trance as two souls gaze upon each other through the windows in their eyes."

Yeah, Luan understood what the lady was saying. She and Maggie did say a lot. But what did it mean?

"But you'll know she's the one when you can look at the world and sing, _I have found the one whom my soul loves~_ "

Luan couldn't help her smile. She _did_ want that. But could they… would they… might they? The future was fraught with dangers and confusion. She didn't even know if she'd still have an apartment to come home to.

She didn't know if her little miss sparky adventures would foot the bills enough…

As entertaining as the thought sounded, there just wasn't enough security for love to be in her life.

She sighed and the woman looked at her understandingly.

"Don't worry, dear. You'll find the one-"

Luan shook her hand and interrupted, "No, it's not that. I… I just can't have love in my life right now."

The woman placed a hand on Luan's. "What's wrong, dear?"

Luan looked into the elderly landlady's faded eyes. She wore glasses and even still had trouble seeing… but she could see Luan's pain just as clear as the purest crystal. Something about the warmth and understanding radiating from where those frail fingers laid on her own urged her on.

"I have a younger sister I need to take care of."

Mrs. Woodhouse hummed.

Luan turned her eyes toward a pair of salt and pepper shakers. Something safe and comforting to pour herself into as she spoke.

"Our parents died in a fire… which I-I caused… a-a-and I've b-been struggling to-to keep her as her guardian…"

The woman rubbed her hand with an aged thumb and hummed softly.

Luan's eyes were flowing with unshed tears, ready to burst forth and flood her cheeks with icy warmth.

"M-my landlord h-has been trying to k-kick us out for months-" Her breath hitched as a sob nearly came out. "-I only have one more chance b-before I lose it all… our home, my sister..."

She looked into those ancient eyes and lost her composure at the intense gaze she felt. She hiccoughed as tears dripped onto her hands on the table.

The black coffee laid still and chilly on the table, just like the shivering soul inside Luan's restrictive chest.

"I-I only h-have four days left t-to get the money for rent. I'm barely h-holding things together."

Her eyes clenched tight as her breath hitched again and a sob tore from her throat.

"There, there. You're doing your best," the old woman soothed.

But it didn't help.

"I-i-it's _my fault…_ "

It didn't phase Luan's tears when Mrs. Woodhouse squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Bad things happen; accidents and things we can't control. But the thing that you _can_ control is how you face them."

Luan sniffled as Mrs. Woodhouse took her hands in her frail fingers.

"I see a woman determined to do everything she can to help her sister. I see someone struggling and fighting with everything she has for someone she loves."

An aged hand caressed her cheek, and Luan pressed against it, covering it with her tears.

"Your sister needs you, Luan."

Luan hiccoughed, blinking the tears away long enough to see the woman's kind face.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't let someone help you."

Luan turned her eyes down to the table.

Mrs. Woodhouse chuckled. "My, your cocoa is all cold now. Let me make you a new cup."

And Luan just sat there, staring at the patterned cloth covering the table as the old woman went to work in the kitchen.

She'd spent so many hours on her bed, beside the bathtub, under the knife… away from her sister… eternally chastising herself brutally and remorselessly because of her past.

She crossed her arms and pulled her knees to her chest.

There comes a time, though, when you need to see the bigger picture.

She looked to the side at those two shakers once again.

Lana needed her. Not just a guardian and sister, but _Luan_. She needed emotional presence and support.

Did Luan provide that?

"Here, dear. Thank God for microwaves." The old woman chuckled, bringing a faint smile to Luan's lips.

Mrs. Woodhouse sat down and patted her lap.

And soon her whole family of cats smothered her until they were rolling over and onto Luan like tidal waves.

That black cat from before fell onto her chest and Luan saved it from falling by wrapping her arms around it.

Her brown eyes met its blue-grey, and she smiled.

There wasn't really a reason why she should do it alone.

Maybe it'd be best for Lana… for _herself_ … if she let Maggie into her life.

* * *

After Maggie had left in the morning, Carol and Leni opted to part ways. They rarely did so and never made it a habit, but Leni wanted to run off to a store and buy something for her sister. A surprise, apparently.

The local library wasn't open on Friday, so Carol decided to buy another coffee and spend the rest of her morning in the comforting safety of the familiar coffee shop.

She'd been getting through a new fanfiction she'd found online. It was a… habit that she kept to herself because it was embarrassing. Being known as the introverted bookworm was bad enough, but once people knew she read medium-to-good quality femslash novels about cartoon characters they'd never let her forget it!

Sometimes those fanfics left her a little hot and bothered, too, which only made it worse. Especially when Lori was there. Her favorites were the ones where an inexperienced virgin girl gets summoned by an older blonde woman, and BDSM happens in a sweaty, steamy, magnificently wonderful way.

After one too many times of… accidentally leaving a _very tiny_ wet spot on her favorite bench in the coffee shop… she decided to curb her reading _in public_.

But speaking of sexy blonde dominatrices, she noticed that Bobby was on the phone, and judging by his excited voice it must be Lori on the other side.

She sighed as her phone (and her almost-smut fanfic) were lowered to the table.

Bobby Gonzalez was literally the luckiest man in the universe.

She looked at him; really looked at him. She tried to find what it was that attracted Lori in a physical sense. The man was rugged, had some stubble on his chin, thick, manly eyebrows, and wavy, dark hair. In a non-sexual way, Carol really liked how he looked. He had the kindest eyes and the heart to match them. His hands were rough and calloused, showing how hard he worked. Plus, he treated his workers and customers so well his shop developed a small group of dedicated cultists, of which she was one of the first acolytes.

You totes can't beat the city's best coffee, given by the city's warmest smiles, and enjoyed with the city's pleasantest company.

They were like one great big family, and Bobby was kinda like the father figure most of these misfits sorely needed.

He was one of a kind and honestly if her sexuality wasn't as straight as a dog's leg, she'd have sunk her claws in him so hard he'd be screaming out their safe word in the throes of passion.

But ain't that just how things go? The gay girl falls in love with the straight girl whom doesn't fully appreciate the straight guy whom is totally dedicated to her. It was an unfair triangle full of pain at every angle.

"What pain?" one might ask.

As Carol watched Bobby's joyous grin slowly fall, her heart was branded with a raw, burning prod. As much as she loved Lori… as much as it pained her to see Lori run into another person's arms… she wasn't stupid enough to overlook her love interest's flaws.

Lori was a touch selfish, prone to be demanding, and lacked in the ways of compassionate understanding.

She eavesdropped on their conversation since they were the only two out in the lobby and he didn't care about speaking his end loud enough to hear… and she didn't care to give him privacy.

Lori wanted him to close down the shop all next week so he could go on a trip with her… and even though he obviously would love to enjoy a vacation with her… he couldn't drop his employees like that, and with such short notice. They needed their jobs, they needed the time and money, and if he left he'd have to send them home until he came back. There wasn't a single person there trained to take his place for that long of a time.

Bobby pleaded even as Carol's heart broke for him. Lori wasn't in a mood for being understanding, and her icy words stung so badly even Carol could feel them as she watched the young man.

"B-babe-"

 _Click_.

He laid his phone to the counter and sighed. He went back to wiping down that pristine patch of near-crystallized counter.

Carol wasn't entirely sure why she got up; why she walked behind the counter; why she poked his shoulder with a timid finger; why she gave him a reassuring smile while the man had tears on his cheeks…

But she had a feeling that, as she wordlessly wrapped her arms around him and let him take out his emotions on her shoulder, she probably fell in love with this wonderful man somewhere along the way.

Maybe it was a different love; maybe it was the same love; maybe it was something entirely new…

But he was the world's best friend to her and her sister, providing them with a safe refuge from the shock of seeing their slowly-fading grandparents, and she knew she wanted to return that same feeling to him.

"It'll be ok, Bobby. Lori will come around." She rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

It was an empty hope, they both knew, because Lori was also prone to break up with him for a time before coming back.

She couldn't count the days she saw his face broken; she couldn't count the times she saw Lori on the street with another man around her finger…

As she leaned back, she earnestly thought to herself… that maybe love is much more than a person's sexuality… maybe it's much more than broken hearts and empty promises…

Both of their souls pined after the same woman, whom often scorned them and spurned their advances.

Maybe…

The only person who knew what the other was going through best was standing right in front of them in that moment.

And even though Bobby didn't excite her in the same way that Lori did…

And even though Carol didn't snag his heart the same way that Lori did…

The two nevertheless found understanding and affection in a renewed embrace as tears fell from both of their eyes.

She chuckled as she thought to herself, _If only Bobby would get a sex change~_

But even then, she didn't want anything to change about him.

He chuckled with her, feeling warmth and comfort in his friend's arms.

Who knew what would happen with Lori?

But in that moment they knew one thing as plain as day.

They had each other…

…and maybe that's all that really mattered.

* * *

Leni hummed as she strolled around the department store. Oh, she'd much rather be at the mall, picking out designer brands, and chatting up bored employees for their advice on the latest trends. Instead, here she was at a dime-a-dozen store, picking through the meager scraps of cheap clothes like a turkey vulture searching through the bones of a carcase.

She sighed loudly as she tried to settle between a blue blouse that was close to her favorite sea-foam color… or a green jacket that was _also_ close to her favorite sea-foam color.

She tried not to grumble and complain. She was saving her money to help pay for her grandparents' comfort, and that was something she did with a smile.

But, at the same time, she missed when she could go to a proper clothing store and look through everything without a care for the cost.

She was interrupted when she heard a cough. She turned around and found herself smiling as a man stood there, a bit awkwardly but smiling as well.

"Excuse me, miss," he kindly said.

Leni's smile grew wider as she nodded. "Yeah, mister?"

He wore some type of suit… like Alfred from the _Batman_ comics!

"If I may offer my suggestion? I couldn't help but notice you were struggling to choose between those two articles of clothing…?"

He was deferring to her judgment, while offering to give her free advice. _Fashionable_ advice!

Leni didn't know who this man was, but he was already a dear friend.

"Sure, go ahead! I totes can't decide on my own."

She posed in front of him and brought the blue blouse up before her chest for a few seconds. Then, she moved it to the side and brought up the jacket.

He hummed. "Miss, you'd look lovely in both, but the blouse-"

Leni replaced the jacket with the blouse as her face tinted pink at the compliment.

"There. See? The blouse matches your eyes perfectly."

Leni hummed joyously at the charming tidbit, and promptly hung the shirt over her arm as she put the jacket back in its place.

"If I may ask, miss, why are you here? You look a bit uncomfortable."

Leni smiled at the man teasingly.

"I could ask you the same thing, mister. By the way, you remind me of Alfred! Can I call you Alfred?"

The man's smile fell for a second, in apparent pain that caused Leni to frown.

"What's wrong?"

But then, his smile returned as he shrugged.

"I used to work as a butler, and my employer's daughter called me that. I don't think she ever used my real name."

Leni nodded, touching his arm for a brief second to give him comfort.

She turned her eyes over and saw a poster right beside her… an ad poster with job listings for the store. And something clicked inside her mind.

"You're here looking for a job."

He nodded.

"That I am, miss."

Leni chuckled.

"It sounds weird when you call me that."

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to offend-"

Leni's hand found his arm again and she gave him a small squeeze.

"It's weird but not unwelcome."

He nodded in relief.

"Actually," began Leni, "I think my landlady has a job opening for a housekeeper."

His attention was piqued.

"And I'm almost positive that there's a couple apartments open, too… not to imply anything, but just to throw that out there." She smiled sheepishly.

He gave her a beaming smile.

"Well, I'm interested. Do you have a contact number so I can get ahold of her?"

Leni shrugged.

"Eh, I'm just about finished up here. When I'm done I can walk you there. We're only a half-dozen blocks away."

"Alfred" smiled and accompanied her around the small store, giving her advice and smothering her with compliments which Leni soaked up like a sprouting flower.

They both felt a sense of familiarity with the other, but they couldn't figure out why.

It was almost like they'd met before… or seen each other maybe? It didn't honestly matter because they really enjoyed each other's company just the same.

As Leni led him down the street, she asked about his former-employer's daughter… a Miss Margaret Frost, she was told.

As Alfred crossed a street side-by-side that warm and welcoming woman, he learnt about this young woman named Luan Summers who was developing feelings for this gloomy, irritable girl that'd just recently been coming to this cute little coffee shop Leni frequented.

They both laughed together when they realized how similar the employer's daughter was to Luan's new love interest… when they realized how similar that Maggie's new love interest was to Leni's friend, Luan.

It was pretty funny to them how love worked, finding two sets of similar people and throwing them together. It was almost careless; almost magnetic… but Leni and Alfred nonetheless felt how romantic it all seemed.

"What if they're the same people?" Leni had asked with a teasing smile.

"Then, we've certainly got our work cut out for us~" replied Alfred with an equally teasing grin.

Alfred met the landlady that evening.

And through his friendship with the honest and compassionate Leni Bennett he got the job as Mrs. Woodhouse's new housekeeper.

And he also got one of two remaining apartments.

He felt his eyes warm up, but years of practice allowed him to keep the tears at bay.

But when Leni hugged him and invited him over for dinner and to meet her twin sister (they lived on the same floor, in the same hallway now), he couldn't be faulted as a few deviant tears fell from his eyes.

He pulled back and grinned so widely it hurt.

At his lowest moment, when he was stopping at a dollar store to check out their ads while on his way to the homeless shelter, this blessed woman had swooped in and saved him.

He looked into Leni's smiling blue eyes and he saw nothing more than an angel in disguise.

* * *

It was drawing late in the evening, a couple hours after Mrs. Woodhouse sent Luan home with her pay. Plus extra.

When she gathered enough of the story to understand how desperate Luan's situation was… to comprehend to what depths Luan might have to go to save Lana… it moved her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

Luan needed three-hundred dollars in just a few days' time. But she only had fifty saved up for it.

So, Mrs. Woodhouse split the difference, and paid it.

Oh, Luan Summers didn't know yet, of course.

The aged woman knew better than to force too much money onto a proud person. So, she placed it in a sealed envelope and sent her on her way.

When she's at a safe distance, Luan would see her pay of one hundred dollars, plus a generous tip, and a hand-written note.

" _My father once told me that if we had the power to help someone, and if we didn't do it, it'd be a terrible sin._ "

Mrs. Woodhouse knew and believed in that saying… but when she also knew _what_ she could save Luan from…

Saving the girl from whoring her body, for example…

It was then that she was reminded of the truth in that statement.

Did she feel forced to give the money? No. She gave with a cheerful heart; and liked to give so much her left hand didn't know what the right was doing.

She was an old, old woman, and had seen a great many things in life that many others didn't have the opportunity to see.

She wouldn't need money in a few years when her body would be laying in the grave; but Luan would need it.

It was when she was processing her thoughts for the day that she heard a knock on her door.

Not even a half hour after Luan had left, she'd gotten a visit from the sweetheart that was Leni Bennett and a middle-aged man that the young woman fondly called Alfred. And with a cheerful, giving heart, she'd sent them on their way.

And now, barely an hour and a half later, there was a knock returning on her door, and the elderly woman got up on crackling knees and stumbled over with a bowed back.

When she opened her door, she was greeted by a proper young woman in business casual, her black hair arranged in a bun.

"Hello, dear, how can I help you?"

The woman took a steadying breath.

"My name is Margaret Frost, and I came to ask about your apartment. The woman at the counter said you had one left."

 _Yes,_ Mrs. Woodhouse thought, _The one right beside Carol and Leni's._

"Yes, I have one left. Would you like to come in and talk about it? You'll have to excuse my precious babies; they're very affectionate."

Margaret Frost smiled warmly as she stepped into the room and was promptly surrounded by a Red Sea of cats on both sides.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **Additional Notes:  
**

This is, so far, my favorite chapter. And that bonding scene with Carol and Bobby was awesome to write. Love is an interesting topic for me, and writing it in a deconstructive way... bringing a woman and man together with differing sexual tastes, was enjoyable for me. It also made me tear up a bit.

Who is your favorite ship _in this story_ so far? I think the only one I haven't fully interacted with is Francisco and Lynn, and there's still one more couple that hasn't debuted yet~

Mine is Luan/Maggie, of course, but that Carol/Bobby friendship scene hit me _hard_. I sincerely hope I won't be lynched if, say, Carol decides to give up on Lori at the same time that Bobby does, and the two slowly draw together as close friends... and maybe something a little more, as sexual interests allow~


	10. Day of Love

**Author's Notes:**

First, I apologize for the excessive length. I didn't intend for this to go this far... but things happened. I give a glimpse into the budding romance of most characters so far in the story, though. So, I hope I'm forgiven. Second, Lynn debuts in this one, and she has a mouth on her, haha! Not as bad as Flagg's Lynn, but still. Wink~

Fun Facts at bottom~!

Flagg, I took your suggestion and went with it. I'm going to be leaving Alfred's age up for interpretation, though. I personally see him as around thirty-eight, which would make him fifteen years older than Leni. Honestly, I've been having a ball lately writing seductive!Leni... I've never been more jealous of a middle-aged man in all my life.

FD of Mars, I am thinking on it, and I'm basing most of Carol's thoughts and behavior on two fanfics (mentioned at bottom) that tackled this in similar ways.

LoudLurker, I give you another Lana/Lola bonding scene. As for the apartment, you guys will just have to wait and see~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 10: Day of Love

Two little eyelids opened blearily; trying to blink the sleepiness away with lazy movements.

One leg stretched way off to the side as another curled in the opposite direction.

Deep brown eyes looked up and shone brightly as two angels were scurrying about the living room.

Bugle stepped out of his favorite place to sleep… his master's jacket. He _loved_ chewing on the ends of the sleeves, pretending they were mice that he had to murder~

He would protect his family at all costs, and he needed to train for that duty!

"Bugle, you're awake!"

His tail immediately began wagging as his pupils dilated. The way his name rolled off of his little master's tongue always filled him with contentment and excitement.

"Lana, don't get him barking."

Little master paused before she knelt down and started scratching Bugle behind the ears.

He was no cat, but in his heart he was purring in sweet bliss~

"Don't worry, sis. Bugle is a good boy. He won't get us thrown out onto the streets, will you?"

She reached her hands out to cup his cheeks and he leant into her, licking her wrists with his scratchy tongue.

Bugle was a good boy. The best boy his masters had ever seen!

She giggled as Bugle began sniffing at her palms, and then her arms, and her chest, and her legs.

He couldn't get enough of their scent. It was home. It was safe.

When the thunder boomed and the lightning crackled and his tiny body was shivering in fright… he could curl up on his master's heart, the rhythm of her life soothing his fears away; and her comforting scent would lull him into a peaceful sleep.

His brown eyes looked from little master to big master, over in the kitchenette. She was preparing toast, which Bugle loved dearly.

He loved his masters… would die for them… but he loved food _almost_ as much~

Little master grabbed hers. There was no butter or jam in the home for it, so she ate it plain. She tore off the crusts into itty bitty pieces and held them out.

And Bugle, being the good boy that he was, put his paw on top of hers, pushing it to the ground for easier access, and promptly feasted on her gift of love.

Here in that moment, life couldn't get any sweeter for Bugle Summers.

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning as Luna jogged in the park. In some athletic pants and a sports bra, the chilly autumn air was frigid on her skin, but she took it like a boss. She had in a pair of earbuds and was listening to _Girls Got Rhythm_ by AC/DC. She was humming along, getting a great rhythm going with the pumping of her legs and the swinging of her arms.

But then, she stumbled and nearly crashed into a bush when her eyes beheld a thing of perfect beauty up ahead.

On a bench sat Sam.

Her arms were stretched out against the backrest. He head was leaning back, her eyes closed, as she basked in the sunlight.

She was wearing a button-up, blue long-sleeve, and the top couple buttons were left undone.

Luna felt her nose grow warm as her eyes beheld those precious inches of creamy skin bared for her eyes. She hurriedly checked her nose and… _Whew!_ …she wasn't bleeding, _thank God!_

Sam was wearing jeans, too, that stretched tightly along a leg that was out straight before her; her other crossed over top. Her shoe was bopping to a silent beat.

Luna felt her breath hitch.

How could someone be so beautiful, so peaceful without trying?

She felt a tug on her heart, pulling her toward the girl… and she couldn't resist. She was sweaty and probably smelled a bit weird and had a horrible flush on her face. But this was Sam, her little poppet~

Nothing on earth would keep her away from her girl!

She took off at a steady stroll, her eyes focused on that gorgeous face.

She didn't know anyone was coming until it was too late. And one scream, one crash, one tumble later… she was on her butt, clutching her knee to her chest as a boy was picking himself off the ground and checking his skateboard for damage.

He looked at her apologetically, and then her knee. "I'm sorry, lady."

He couldn't have been older than ten.

She hissed in pain as she touched her sore knee, but she managed a smile. "It's ok. It was an accident. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

He smiled back. "I'll get my mom! She has stuff for boo-boos in her purse."

She sighed.

Yeah, a bandage would come in handy right then… for her pride.

She looked up and her breath was stolen right out from her lungs.

Sam was coming toward her. Her eyes were worried. Her hands were outstretched.

"Luna? Are you ok?"

Luna's eyes widened as her poppet knelt before her and put her hands on her knees. She shivered as pleasure screamed across her nerves.

Sam was touching her knee. _My freaking knee!_

"N-n-no, it's ok."

Luna nearly eeped when Sam's arm curled around her back… her fingers were touching the side of her breast… and the woman lifted Luna up and helped her over to the bench.

Luna was deposited gently, and Sam pulled her legs onto her lap to get a closer look at the injury.

"Wow, this must hurt."

Luna whimpered when Sam ghosted a finger over it… but that was soon overwhelmed by pleasure as Sam's hands went to her calf and rubbed her comfortingly.

"Th-that feels _nice…_ " she husked out, closing her eyes and flushing from desire.

Sam coughed awkwardly.

She guessed it was either incredibly easy to turn Luna on… or she just had that special touch that the younger girl needed~

Luna moaned lewdly as her sorta-girlfriend moved a hand to her other leg and rubbed pleasurable circles into both. She wished those hands would drift higher… _much_ higher~

 _I love your hands so much, Sam._

Luna reclined further back until her head was resting against a metal arm built into the bench and laid her hands over her stomach. She was uncomfortable, sticky from sweat, shivering from the wind beating against her bare skin, and flushed from horniness… but this moment was nothing short of perfect.

Sam's blush sprouted and grew with each passing moan… each jostling movement that rubbed Luna's thighs against her leg… each time that Luna's back arched just a little, pushing her sports bra-clad chest in her direction.

 _Why don't we go to my apartment and you can give me a checkup, nurse~_

Not to mention that the list of things Luna unknowingly spoke out loud when she thought she was just thinking them was growing quickly…

Sam took a gamble and let one hand drift along that sore knee and onto Luna's inner thigh.

Luna whined faintly, wiggling her leg.

She was so responsive, so needy… like a kitten.

Sam poked her through the sweats, and Luna whimpered. She molded her fingers around her thigh and squeezed, and a breathless moan fell from Luna's lips. She looked at the younger woman and saw those flushed cheeks and furrowed brows, drawn with longing and pure need… and she felt her heart skip a beat.

She didn't particularly want to move too fast with Luna… _but_ she'd been waiting a long time to ask her out. They were going to see that movie tonight and maybe… maybe they would see much more than just a film.

Her lips fell open to pant out a breathless whisper of need.

Sam could follow Luna home…

She could explore the girl's apartment…

She could acquaint herself with the texture of the kitchen counter as her bare legs hung from the edge, spread wide apart, and Luna knelt before her and worshipped at her altar.

She could become friends with the living room table as she laid Luna down on it and melded their lips together as their hands worked furiously to shed the clothes from their bodies.

She could know her almost-lover intimately against every wall, upon every floor, on every piece of furniture… bent over the arm of the chair, pushed against the bathroom doorframe with her legs spread far apart, in the bottom of the shower with hot water pelting down on their dripping, naked bodies… and in the morning, she'd wake up and make her lover breakfast; but Luna would soon wake up and force Sam to brace herself against the stove as she pulled her panties to the side and ate something much more satisfying~

Sam could do any of those things. Today, tomorrow, the next day… forevermore.

And she knew by the reactions in Luna's body and the proclamations of single-minded adoration, that this young woman felt the same.

Maybe they could just take it one day at a time?

Once they fully acquaint themselves with Luna's apartment, they could move to Sam's little single-bedroom house… and consecrate every surface, every texture, and every object with their arousal and love~

* * *

His masters were gone.

And Bugle was _sad._

Just yesterday he'd finally gonna the hang of the puppy pads. Well, sorta. He didn't have any accidents, thank goodness, but he still didn't like them.

But Friday was the first day he'd been left alone _all day_ and he didn't eat… he didn't sleep… he laid down and stared at the front door for an eternity until Lana returned from school and played with him non-stop until Luan returned from work.

Now, it was Saturday and the two girls were leaving him once again.

Little master made plans to meet a new friend in the park.

Master had to go to work at the coffee shop.

He didn't understand _why_ they were trying to leave without him.

Couldn't he hide in their jackets until they were outside?

Wasn't he the world's bestest boy?

He trailed over to the couch and climbed up to the very top and laid down.

His head rested on his front paws; his floppy ears were splayed before him like a fan…

And his two weeping brown eyes looked through the window as his entire world walked away from him into the distance.

* * *

Mrs. Woodhouse's knowing eyes twinkled as she watched Leni leading Alfred out the door and down the street. The man had his arm bowed to his side, and Leni's was locked around him with her other hand resting on his forearm affectionately.

The two were up to no good, most likely.

Leni didn't get her sister a gift because she was interrupted. And now she needed to buy Alfred a housewarming gift, too!

"Oooh, let's head into this one!"

It was a Mal-mart, a department store that had just about anything you could want… and it was _huge!_ compared to the tiny dollar stores she'd been going to.

Alfred had on a smile as the woman led him toward the clothes. He was beginning to sense a particular fascination with fashion in this girl.

They stopped by the men's clothes first because Leni had helped the man unpack… and even though she was being too nosy for her own good, she found he had a distinct lack of casual clothing. It was all cute suits, dress shoes, bow ties, and undies.

What did he sleep in? The nude?

Her eyes turned to Alfred.

"What are you looking at, Miss Bennett?"

She looked at him from head to toes… imagined him completely naked… and… a-and _wow_ ~ She wondered how muscular he was. He cut a _very fine_ figure in his suits… she was willing to bet he cut a finer figure… _without_ them.

So, they definitely _wouldn't_ be buying nightclothes. That was for sure~

She didn't even stop to consider why she should have any say in the matter.

"N-nothing, Alfred."

Were her cheeks pink? That was strange. But, oh well.

Leni pulled out a pair of jeans and held them up to him. He looked so prim and proper all the time… she was willing to bet that he could pull off a pair of tight jeans.

She closed her eyes and hummed.

 _Alfred knocks on the door._

 _"Housekeeping~"_

 _Leni lets him inside, and bites her lip when she realizes he's in just a pair of jeans, shirtless, and his chest is strong and well-built._

 _"Is there anything you need me to do, Miss Bennett?"_

 _She loves how her name sounds from his lips, and she relaxes on the couch._

 _"Why, yes… there is."_

 _She leans back against a pillow and lets her knees casually grow farther apart…_

 _She beckons him toward her with a finger…_

Leni was twenty-three years old. Since she was eighteen, all of her interests were focused on her sister and her grandparents. She held a job at home where she helped customers for an online retail store make purchases and resolve complaints. She used up much of her extra time with Mrs. Woodhouse, volunteering at her grandparents' nursing home, and down at the coffee shop.

She wasn't really asexual, per se, but she guessed she just never had the time to think of another person in that way.

But, she figured Carol's reading interests were finally rubbing off on her…

Or maybe she was just that impressed by Alfred's personality and sincerity…

She'd known the man for twenty-four hours and she was having some pretty naughty thoughts about him. She was a little confused about what she even really wanted. Not to mention she was ashamed… If Carol knew the kind of things she thought about, she'd be so disappointed in Leni!

Shaking her head, Leni put the jeans away. She eventually settled on some casual slacks and a pair of sweats. She fully intended on having Alfred spend his evenings with her (and Carol), watching movies, reading books, playing games, and chatting about anything and nothing all at the same time. She needed him to be comfortable _and_ unattractive.

She sighed.

But, at the rate she was going, she'd surely find herself looking down at his sweatpants and trying to find any outline in the flowy material.

She picked out a sweater, too, and some button-ups and a flannel-lined jacket. The jacket was one size too big… on purpose… because one never knows when, say, a Leni is there, and she'd be too cold, and she'd need a strong, selfless man to slip her inside his jacket and warm her up~

When they were done, she bit her lip as she took them over to the women's side of the clothing department.

She wanted to find Carol a new romance book as a surprise. Something with two women on the front cover and a _lot_ of old fashioned words that she couldn't pronounce or understand because that's what her big sister liked the most…

But plans changed.

Now…

"Alfred?"

Now, she was going to pick out something a little…

"I and Carol are roughly about the same size. We don't look _too_ different. So, do you think you could help me pick her out some…"

…racy.

Alfred's eyes widened when Leni's hand fluttered to a rack full of lacy garments.

"…lingerie?"

He shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, Miss Bennett."

He was struck with how that sounded… how it all looked.

An older man talking to a younger woman like he was her butler… her servant… ready and willing to do whatever she asked…

Leni nodded as she pulled a set (camisole and panties) off the rack. It was onyx black and lacy, and she knew that her pale skin would shine brightly through the sheer threads. There was a few sapphire bows stitched into the fabric along the hemlines, and that would make her bluebell eyes sparkle.

She led him over to a changing room.

It would have, sadly, been inappropriate for him to be in there _while_ she was changing.

"Ok, Alfred, I'm ready. Why don't you peek inside and tell me if it's good enough for Carol?"

So, she made sure to have everything fully prepared and ready so he could see the finished product.

His hands didn't quiver due to his strength of will. But, he couldn't disappoint the woman…

He opened that door just a crack and looked inside.

Leni was leaning on one leg, with one arm curled protectively around her stomach. Her other hand was bunching her long, silky, golden hair up on the top of her head. And her outfit was barely decent, only hiding the _bare_ essentials…

His eyes couldn't help themselves.

Leni's legs were long and toned. Her feet were delicate and unblemished. Her arms were sleek and tender. Her chin was raised so he'd have a better look at her slender neck. Her eyes were lidded and her lashes batted at him.

" _How do I look, Alfred?_ "

He gulped as nervous sweat formed on his body.

"There are not good enough words to describe your stunning beauty…"

Her cheeks were flushed as she let her hair down and turned around… and bent over, accidentally (intentionally?) giving him a gracious view of her rear in all of its womanly glory... Her fingers were slowly lifting the camisole up and over and her naked chest when she remembered she had an audience.

Leni turned around, her arms crossed and that camisole barely covering the lowest dip of her breasts, and her pearly whites were biting her lip.

" _Can I have some privacy to change, Alfred?_ "

He gulped again as he drew back and closed that door.

His spine tingled when he heard silk flutter to the bench.

" _Alfred?_ "

He drew his face closer to the crack between the door and the frame.

" _Yes?_ "

Oh, God, what was she doing to him?

" _I need your help for something…_ "

He barely cracked open the door and he whispered out a surprised, " _Damn_ ," when he saw Leni in her casual dress with the entire back unzipped. He could see the dimples in her lower back, the curve of her spine, and the planes of her shoulder blades.

" _What do you need, Miss Bennett?_ " His voice was too husky for his own liking.

She turned to the side, just enough so he could see a pleasant outline of one breast which her dress was hugging nicely.

" _I can't reach my zipper. Can you do it for me?_ "

Alfred looked around like a nervous teenager before slipping inside the room and locking the door.

He had piercing grey eyes, and they roamed across her flawless back.

She looked like the purest angel from heaven. Sent from God to be his guardian, to save him, and guide his future. He owed her so much for the seemingly little gesture she did for him.

Leni hummed as the warmth of his strong hand was at her back, gripping the zipper, and tugging it up with cool professionality.

When he was done, his hands drifted to her hips, ghosting over her dress. And then, she was turning in his arms, and her beautiful blues were looking into his striking greys. And when she smiled at him, he was filled with a warmth he'd rarely known before.

They exited the changing room together.

He stuck his arm out and she eagerly attached herself to it.

And the two headed to the bookstore section of Mal-mart.

The racy set of lingerie that made her heavenly body look like a playful devil was tucked under her arm.

Christmas would be here in a short amount of time… and if the two continued to draw closer together, like two flowers twining together before they bloomed… well, Leni knew she had the perfect Christmas present for Alfred, and the perfect giftwrapping, too~

* * *

Bugle huffed as he fell from the back of the couch, landing on a cushion.

He'd given up on life and was waiting for a hawk to swoop down and carry him off to be eaten.

His masters were _never_ going to come back home.

He'd been waiting for several eternities by now… entire eons had come and gone, and still Bugle waited.

His ear perked.

He… he _heard_ something!

A key entered the lock…

Bugle's head ascended as his paws took off toward the door.

A single foot stepped into the room from the hallway, and Bugle froze dead in his tracks.

That wasn't his master's shoe…

* * *

It was late on Saturday morning when Carol spotted him.

She was sitting in a quiet corner, hunkered down in a squishy bean bag chair. A romance novel was open in her lap. But, this time, surprisingly, the cover featured a strong, bare-chested male and a ravishing woman showing as much cleavage as the publishers would allow.

She'd been catching up on her _het_ reading to little progress.

For example, she determined that what she really loved was the woman. Just about anything could happen to her sexually (within reason), and it'd make her content and aroused.

The male partner didn't do much for her…

Didn't matter how strong, or naked, or courageous, or any stereotypical male traits the guy could have. None of it got her "up," so to speak.

Things weren't boding well for her curious mind, but Carol was determined. She didn't know why, but she kinda _wanted_ to find a way for him to excite her… to titillate her and bring her to heights she could never have imagined before.

As she was forcing herself through yet another novel, she'd noticed that Bobby was walking in her direction. Not toward her, exactly, but into the aisle next to her.

She got up and laid her book aside. She crept over to the wall of books and found a little section that was open. Her blue eyes peeked through the gap and she spied on him.

She'd read fanfictions where a straight woman found out she was gay, but only for her lover. No other woman (or man) excited her the same way her girlfriend did. She'd read of a gay woman that discovered her lover had an… extra appendage downstairs… and through her unconditional love for that woman she not only managed to find pleasure but worked through her anxiety to give her partner pleasure as well.

Carol could admit to some anxiety on the matter.

She'd looked at enough por- um, male anatomy in pictures to know that penises were ugly. And totes not arousing in the slightest. Plus, they were kinda big and stiff.

Honestly… she was worried (and maybe terrified a little) that he'd want to put that _in her_ and she didn't know if she could take it… literally and figuratively. She was scared of the bleeding, and the possibility of pregnancy, and the pain…

But most of all, she was scared of disappointing him.

And even though this was all hypothetical, she was feeling bummed out.

Her eyes watched as he picked up a book, but she wasn't focusing on it. She was looking at _him_.

When she closed her eyes and thought of the warmth she held against her breasts as she hugged him, it excited her. When she thought of the sincerity in his eyes, it made her want to become closer with him. When she searched the outline of his jaw and gazed upon his thick hair, she felt a slight tingle. His body wasn't thin, but it wasn't built either. He wasn't exactly feminine but he wasn't a hulking mass of manliness… he was somewhere in the middle.

She looked at his hands. Even though she favored flawless skin that was silky-smooth, she found that she liked his, too, in their own special way. The work he did and that personality of his that drove him to help others were the reasons he had those scars and callouses. She'd rather have rough hands full of love and sincerity than all the smoothness of a fake con-woman.

When he turned slightly, she could see a few hairs peeking from his shirt. Eh, if she was honest she'd prefer her lover without hair (and silky-smooth, duh)… but she _could_ have more fun with hair. She could twirl it, grip it, yank it… make him cry out his climax as she twisted his thick hair between her fingers and ran her deviant claws down his back.

She looked down his thin legs and up his body to his face. He was around her height, which was a turn on. His eyes were full of warmth; another turn on. His hands looked big enough to cup her full breasts with ease and squeeze the pleasure right out of her body. _Definitely_ a turn on.

With a frown, she looked down at his groin. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Could she just, y'know, wing it?

No. She'd run the risk of getting his hopes up and dashing them.

She sighed.

What if…

She looked into his kind face once more before she stepped back and started to the end of the aisle.

What if she told him her feelings? Bobby was a kind-hearted man. He was rough around the edges and a little intimidating… kinda like the Beast. Carol was like Belle, and she sincerely loved the idea of nurturing him into a gentleman.

She knew in her heart that, hypothetically, he'd still accept and love her… even if she couldn't love him the same way Lori could.

She knew that, if they became a couple, he'd accept her limitations.

There was still a lot they could even do together without proper intercourse. He could eat her out for hours and hours, for example. That thought brought a flushed smile to her cheeks.

And she could, y'know, stroke him. It might be a little icky and uncomfortable, but she knew she could become used to it. She might even grow to like it because it was _him_ ; the man that helped her and her sister in their time of need.

Now, she didn't know about _swallowing_ because even for a pervert like her that was a little gross…

But who knows?

Love makes people do crazy things.

She turned into the aisle and strolled up to him.

Her arms _weren't_ crossed over her torso. Her back _wasn't_ hunched protectively.

She was open and safe before him and that was the biggest turn on of all.

"Hi, Bobby."

He turned and that smile he gave her made an electric charge trickle down to her very core.

"Hi, Carol."

Their future was up in the air.

Whether or not she could _unite_ with him in heart, mind, _and_ body was unclear.

But she knew right then and there…

"Would you like to get lunch together?"

…she wanted something with the _only_ man that could fill her dreams.

"I'd love to."

And with some luck, maybe Bobby would accept her… gay and all.

* * *

He was shivering underneath the couch as he watched those two large feet walk through the living room.

Bugle didn't know what to do!

What could he do!?

He'd only ever murdered a mouse before! And even then it was in the form of a jacket's sleeve…

But he had to do something!

Every instinct inside of his tiny, quivering body was urging him to whine and cry out for his masters to save him… and to charge out with his fangs bared and tear those feet off and savagely mangle them into a pile of confetti.

But he could do neither as his body was frozen in place.

 _If_ master and little master were there, he'd have jumped in the gap and sacrificed himself for them.

But they weren't.

So, call him a coward if you want, but Bugle thought it best to stay put and do recon.

Maybe if he could catch this monster unawares, he'd go for the jugular and not let go until its body lay cold and dead at his feet.

He watched it go to master's bedroom door and open it…

Whatever it was here for, it couldn't be good.

* * *

Francisco, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne were watching the shop early on Saturday morning when the door was literally kicked open.

Linc's head fell in his hands as he caught sight of _red_.

 _Oh, God, why is she so embarrassing?_

Lynn Miller strutted inside the shop like a rooster in the hen house. Her eyes instantly found Francisco as he was turned around and stacking cups. She felt a little flush dance along her cheeks as she turned her eyes a little lower (just a little) and thoroughly admired his ass.

And by _admired_ she meant she was noticing how improved his muscle mass was getting. She _wasn't_ checking him out.

She practically skipped to the counter with a dangerous smile.

"Hey~"

Linc was the only one in place to take her order. He sighed.

"What do you want, Lynn?"

She coughed.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be more respectful to your customers than that. Do I need to tell Bobby how offended you made me… again?"

He sighed dramatically. How were they brother and sister?

"How may I help you, miss?" he ground out in monotone.

Lynn, with a self-satisfied smirk, nodded her head. "Thank you~ I want a grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no-whip, mocha."

Linc's eyebrows raised.

Like, what the hell did half of that even mean?

"Um, excuse-"

"Nope! I change my mind."

Linc growled as he scratched out the order.

"I want a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip."

He sighed as he wrote it down.

"You got that, stringbean?"

"Yep."

"Good, because I just changed my mind again~"

He gripped his head in his hand, feeling pain throb through his veins.

After a half-dozen other changes, Lynn settled on a caramel mocha, large.

Like, why the freaking heck were sisters even invented?

While he grumbled, Lynn bounced over to a chair. She sat far back in it and tipped it as much as she could before breaking her neck. She wanted to look _cool~_

But not for Francisco, doi!

Lynn Miller had a reputation to uphold, and that included hanging out with her fellow teammate (and sexy hunk) and looking as cool as she possible could (not in an effort to garner his attention).

Soon, Ronnie Anne stepped over with her drink and sat down in a chair right beside Lynn.

Lynn nodded her head. "Sup."

Ronnie Anne held the girl's gaze. She sometimes had a hard time believing this brass woman was her boy- uh, her friend's sister, but she knew she had to stay on her good side. At least for a little while. No one wants trouble in paradise, now do they?

"Hey, Lynn."

Lynn sniffed at the cup before pulling it from the girl's grasp.

"Thanks."

Immediately, Ronnie Anne saw that girl's eyes turn to Francisco, and she _really_ wanted to say something about it… but she didn't want a sore arm. Sigh.

Then, she remembered their prank and an evil grin lit up her face.

"Oh, Lynn~"

The older girl turned toward her with a cautious frown. Something about that lilted voice was off-putting. Lynn didn't like it.

"What?"

Ronnie Anne schooled her features into a look of pure innocence.

"Luna said she found a box of condoms in Francisco's locker this week."

Lynn froze mid-sip.

What did she just fucking hear?

 _WHAT!?_

"O-oh… that's interesting, I guess…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie Anne turned so her grin wouldn't be visible.

"Yeah, and then the next day she found a note that must've slipped out of his pocket…"

Lynn was leaning closer, her attention rapt and hanging on with everything she had. Her chair was twisting dangerously.

"What did it say?" she nearly whispered in need.

"Luna said he has the hots for a teammate. Been waiting to make his move on the 'girl that rescued him during a boating accident' is what she said."

Lynn's heart stopped cold-dead in her chest.

 _She_ rescued him.

He was interested… in _HER!?_

He bought a whole freaking box of _condoms!_

 _FOR LYNN!?_

Lynn shrugged again as she turned her eyes toward the counter.

"So, what? He's a boy, ain't he? That's what they do. Fall in water. Get rescued. Buy condoms…"

She saw him look up, and for a second their eyes met. And when she saw a pink tinge on his cheeks, she knew… she freaking _knew_ with every fiber of her being that Ortega… _my timid punching bag of a teammate wants to shag me!_

Her heart skipped into dangerous waters. She was terrified. She was elated! She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream in happiness!

So, she did the next best thing…

Choking on her drink, and gripping her painfully beating heart, Lynn Miller accidentally tipped herself back too far… and fell into a crumpled heap. Her hot drink crashed against the floor, but still burnt parts of her arm.

But it was ok.

Because Ortega was there, and he was cradling her head in his lap, and speaking soothing words to her ears, and warmth was filling her body.

She didn't like mushy things but being held intimately by your soon-to-be shag buddy was amazing.

She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him. Sex? YES! A full-on relationship that might possibly lead to marriage? Eh, Lynn didn't like to think that far ahead.

But she knew if she caught this boy cheating on her, his ass would be sent to Hell faster than he could blink… and she'd be just as faithful to him as she expected him to be with her.

She turned and nuzzled against his stomach.

This is right where she wanted to be.

He was more than a fuckbuddy. He was more than a teammate.

She'd wanted him since middle school, if not longer, and now she had (questionable?) proof that he wanted her, too.

One thing was certain, though.

Only _one_ box of condoms?

That definitely wouldn't cut it.

* * *

Bugle crept slowly around the walls and the furniture. At one point he jumped into a stray pile of underwear, and his little brown eyes peeked out from underneath a bra cup that rested on his head like a helmet.

This monster was lurking inside master's room. It was searching through things, slowly and calculatingly.

It picked up a box.

"So, she _did_ buy condoms. Good. I'm glad she took me seriously. Although…"

Bugle watched as the monster took out half of the contents… little square wrappers… and pulled out a thumb tack and poked a little hole in the center of each.

"There, that should make things interesting. Like Russian Roulette."

The sound of the monster's laughter made Bugle quake in fright.

Then, it was looking through master's underwear and pulled out a handful of leafy green rectangles.

"Ah, just what I was looking for."

Bugle shivered when that beast turned around…

And he couldn't help it…

He let out a _very tiny_ whine…

" _What was that?_ "

Oh, no…

It was coming for him…

* * *

At the park, Lana was walking down the sidewalk and admiring all the wildlife. Well, what wildlife could be found in their town anyway. A family of squirrels in a tree. A colony of termites under that wooden post. A few dogs were lined up and sniffing each other. _Hello! Nice to meet you! Sniff. It's nice to meet you, too! Sniff._

Lana chuckled as she came up to a bench and sat down.

She was meeting Lola today, and they were going to talk a little before heading over to the shop for some hopefully-free hot chocolate.

She swung her legs back and forth, humming a merry tune.

"Ugh, you sound like a screechy cat."

Lana chuckled as she turned.

Lola sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Then, she turned.

And the two smiled at each other and laughed.

"It's nice to see you, Lola."

Lana was smiling beautifully, nearly sparkling.

"I guess it's nice see you, too, Lana."

Lola sighed dramatically, but couldn't shake the grin from her cheeks.

Lana spoke, "So, how do you think you did on the math test Friday?"

Lola shrugged. "Much better than you, I'm sure."

Lana reached out and poked her friend's shoulder; something she knew irritated the girl.

Lola growled. "Stop it."

Lana's grinned fell sideways as she leaned closer.

Poke.

"Seriously, Lana."

Poke.

"I said stop it!"

Lana's grin was unshakeable. She could see Lola's hidden smile, her amusement at being defied.

"As the princess commands."

Lola huffed and stuck her chin in the air, closing her eyes in a dignified manner.

"Good. It's time you learnt your proper place-"

Lana suddenly jumped on the girl, toppling them onto the grass.

" _Lana!_ "

And then, she dug her fingers into Lola's sides and tickled the girl until she was shrieking in laughter and tears.

" _Sta-ah-ah-ahp it, La-na!_ "

Lana relented only after Lola couldn't breathe and was red in the cheeks and was threatening to murder her three times over.

She leant up and looked down on the girl.

Lola was smiling and catching her breath, a few tears still on her cheek.

"You're welcome, miss stick-up-her-butt."

Lola growled and pushed her friend over.

"Eff you, too, Lana."

The girls laughed together and their hands inched across the grass until they met and clasped together.

They didn't know much about each other's home life; just that they both needed a friend.

Lana turned on her side and looked at her best friend.

The girl was annoying and bratty, but smart and funny.

She was glad to have Lola as a friend.

And Lola, it seemed, was glad to have her, too.

Lana got up and dusted her pants off. Then, she turned and offered the girl a hand.

"Ready to go and beg for free drinks?"

Lola grabbed that hand and stood up.

"You just use those puppy dog eyes, Lana, and let _me_ do all the talking."

Lana grinned as she walked in time with her best friend.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Bugle was running faster than he'd ever ran in his life.

Over top of things.

Under things.

Zigzagging.

Crouching.

Dodging.

Hiding.

Begging.

Praying.

But it was all for nothing.

That monster was laughing as it picked Bugle up by the scruff of his neck.

" _I got you._ "

* * *

The will was read.

Maggie was given two options in her father's testament.

Accept her destiny as owner of the company…

…or surrender her shares in exchange for a very generous inheritance.

She didn't need to think as she signed her name beside the second choice.

The lawyer promised to have the business finished by the end of next week, and Maggie thanked him.

She went to her room and packed everything she needed.

As she stepped through the living room, she saw a picture on the wall of her and her father. She was a little girl and sitting on his lap. He was smiling and patting her hair.

It brought a tear to her eye and she took it with her.

By the moaning she was hearing, Maggie figured mother wouldn't notice it was gone anyway.

In a few short hours, she was completely unpacked and sitting in her new apartment. It, thankfully, already had furniture, but just the bare minimum. There was a single bed and just a chair in the living room. But, then again, it wasn't like Maggie was expecting company, was she?

Her mind drifted to a swirly-ponytailed beauty, and she corrected herself. She didn't know _when_ she'd be expecting company.

So, she went about cleaning the apartment with the help of Mrs. Woodhouse, whom stopped by for a friendly greeting and some juicy gossip about a longtime renter and a middle-aged man running off and possibly eloping that morning.

Maggie nodded and smiled when appropriate, but she didn't honestly care too much about the details.

She missed the words _Alfred_ and _former-butler_ , for example.

When she was done, it was mid-morning and she decided it was time to get her sticky-note.

She'd been smiling and feeling giddy as of late. And even though her heart still mourned for her father, she was relieved to be free of her shackles. There was no pressure to be perfect. There was no disrespecting memories. It was just Maggie. Just Maggie and a fresh start.

She had enough money to go a long time without needing a job, but she was going to start looking very soon anyway.

She had all the time that wasn't taken up by her classes to do whatever she wanted.

After her trip to the coffee shop, she was going to buy food… and google how to cook… and pray she doesn't set the home on fire because, uh, she was never taught how to cook.

But, it's ok! Maybe she'd discover a secret passion for making waffles or something.

She giggled as she started toward her destination…

…toward a new life with all the sexy Luan she could possibly want~

* * *

Bugle was whimpering and squirming as that monster opened the window.

 _No!_ _I could die from this height! Please, let me go!_

The monster laughed as it held Bugle out the window and above his doom.

" _Goodbye, pest~_ "

 _Noooo!_

Bugle was falling.

He closed his eyes.

He was going to die.

 _I'm sorry, masters. I've failed you._

* * *

Luan popped into work after Lynn's dramatic scene, and she had to sit and listen to Ronnie Anne's devious whispers and juicy gossip.

She could only sigh because _seriously, Ronnie Anne, you're just like her._

The girl made fun of Lynn, but she eyed the woman's brother like a child does a candy store.

Luan was willing to bet that if someone dropped the two into a cage and promised Ronnie Anne that no one would know what they were doing, the girl would be on that boy faster than the Tasmanian Devil rips and shreds everything in its path. There'd be no saving the boy's innocence. It'd be gone. Poof. And Ronnie Anne would claim it and claim it, over and over again.

Speaking of innocence…

Maggie just stepped in the door, and Luan had a fresh grin on her cheeks.

"Hello, _Maggie~_ "

The gloomy woman was blushing openly; not even trying to hide it.

"Hi, Luan."

Where was that hostility at? Could it be that she'd fallen victim to Luan's charms?

"What'll you have?"

Maggie looked into her eyes.

 _You_.

"You know what I want."

Luan chuckled.

 _I hope it's actually me…_

"Yes, I do, Mags."

After she paid, Maggie kinda stayed around for a little bit.

Luan noticed and smiled.

"Hey, uh, would you… would you like to come around and watch me make your drink?"

Oh, Bobby would _kill_ her… right after congratulating her, of course. Good thing he wasn't in that day~

Maggie hummed. "Sure."

Luan stepped aside and let her in, and the two walked over to the coffee machine.

She urged Maggie in front, and she stepped behind.

Maggie was flushed and blushing furiously. She could feel Luan's shoes against hers. Her warmth surrounded her like a blanket. Her breath was puffing against her shoulder. Her arms were stretched around her sides toward the machine.

Maggie died. She'd died and gone to heaven.

Luan's lips were near her ear.

" _Just press the button and it'll pour out your coffee._ "

Maggie leant toward that warm air caressing her ear until she felt two lips graze her lobe. A small, silent whimper came out of her mouth.

" _Am I doing it right?_ "

Her hand was trembling, pressing the wrong buttons, and making a small mess.

She shivered as Luan's breathless chuckle filled her head like a drug.

" _No, silly. Let me help…_ "

Luan's hands rested on the back of her palms, and they guided Maggie to the right button. They grabbed one of her fingers and pressed it to the correct button. Boiling hot coffee fell into her cup at the same time that raging arousal was pooling in Maggie's loins.

Maggie turned just a little, and Luan's smiling lips were there. So kissable. So tasty and sweet.

" _Do you need any more help, Mags?_ "

Yes, yes she did.

She turned a little more until her arms could rest comfortably on Luan's hips.

She had a fever in her body and she needed the clown doctor to give her the antidote.

She leant in just a little closer.

She heard Luan's breath hitch, but the woman didn't pull away.

Her hands gripped Luan's hips tighter and held the woman still as her lips crept closer and closer to their target.

She could feel their breaths intermingling between them.

And then, Francisco stepped out from the back.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me? You've gone _too far_ , Luan!"

Maggie's blush was sudden and she pressed her face into Luan's chest to hide her shame.

She was in freaking public! What was she? A whore like her mother!?

Oh, God…

Luan growled as her arm instinctually settled around Maggie's shaking shoulders, holding the girl protectively.

"Step off, Ortega, or I'll tell Lynn about those condoms you bought."

A brunette patron's ears perked up instantly at that…

He hissed. "What freaking condoms!? I didn't buy any condoms!"

Their world shattered as Lynn screeched, "You, _asshole! You want to fuck me without protection!?_ "

His face drained of all color as the girl was suddenly there, lifting him against the wall until his feet dangled.

"W-w-wait, Lynn! I-I…"

There were tears in her hysterical face.

" _I'm only nineteen years old, prick! That's too young to have your baby! …even though it'd be the best baby to ever be born!_ "

He squeaked as she suddenly dropped him to the ground.

When he looked up she was biting her lip and leaning toward him.

" _But if that's how you really feel about me… maybe instead of protection, we should use the ring instead?_ "

His heart stopped as she held her hand out, emphasizing her third finger.

" _What!?_ " Was he losing his mind?

She arched forward and pressed her chest against him, slipping a leg between his.

His face was flushing fast and hard.

" _Don't be shy, Ortega. I know you want me. I know you watch me change into my uniform…_ "

Her fingers were walking up his arm and goosebumps exploded across his flesh.

He thought he was sneaky! He'd never have kept doing it if she'd caught him!

Oh, God, that's why she started _posing_ in the locker room!

He was such an idiot.

He gulped and tried to speak, but words didn't come. He tried to squirm away but then Lynn's hands were on his shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

He looked over to Luan for help, but the older woman was blushing and had her eyes turned away.

Oh, things were looking grim for him. If no one did anything to stop Lynn, he'd be as good as fucked… _literally!_ Which was bad because, honest to God, he seriously _didn't have any condoms!_

But then, Lynn pulled away and gave him space.

Faster than he could blink, her lips claimed his for a chaste kiss, and then she was halfway to the exit.

"I'll see you at practice on Monday!"

His hand touched his lips. Did that really just happen?

"And, Francisco?"

He looked up and his heart skipped at her lidded-lustful eyes.

" _Bring your safety gear with you~_ "

The boy walked back to the breakroom. He sat down in a chair. And he fainted.

Meanwhile, Luan and Maggie were recovering from their shock and embarrassment.

Maggie was rubbing her arm.

Luan was rubbing her neck.

Neither was looking at the other.

Then, Maggie's eyes slowly turned at the same time that Luan's did; and when they met, the two shared a laugh.

Maggie asked Luan if she'd like to do something that evening.

Luan accepted with a teasing smile.

Maggie asked Luan for her phone number.

Luan gave it without hesitation.

When Maggie left the shop near lunchtime, she figured her life couldn't get any better.

It was like the stars had aligned on that fateful Saturday… setting it aside to be a _day of love_.

* * *

Bleeding, aching, and crying for his masters, Bugle was sprawled on a fire escape platform.

His _baroos_ were growing weaker as his vision became darker.

But he couldn't stop fighting.

If he stopped, he was going to die.

His tired eyes saw two kids walk toward him…

He heard them throw stones at the ladder, knocking it down to the ground…

With one last breath, Bugle begged his masters to forgive him.

And then, all was dark.

* * *

 **Fun Facts:**

One of the reasons this chapter was so long was because I needed more character interactions to stretch out Bugle's story~

The fanfictions that Carol was thinking about were (the straight gay that falls in love with a gay woman) _Alone, Together_ by Failte200, one of the highest rated Kigo fics, and (the gay woman that deals with learning her love interest is a hermaphrodite) _The Kingdom_ by Texas Red Rose, the sequel to _Scheherazade_ and _Sultan_ , Elsanna fics. These are amazing reads that I highly recommend.

Yeah... Lynn's coffee order were found on a Huffington Post article I found online. I don't know what half of those terms mean in the context of coffee, haha.

That scene where Maggie grips Luan and leans in, only to get caught and turns super embarrassed? That was inspired by CoyoteRom's _In the Moment_ (deviantart).


	11. Evening of Agony

**Author's Notes:**

I must give my sincere thanks to Flagg for his help with this chapter's plot.

Notes at bottom. _Enjoy~_

Flagg, you'll have to wait, sadly, but I do love the idea~

AnonymousXD, that's why Bugle is a dog... and not a cat~ ;)

LoudLurker, there's another important MOS!Luan trait that this version of Luan has, and I emphasize it here. I really took your opinion of Carol and Bobby to heart. I agree with you about Luan and Maggie's relationship. If they were all sex and little emotional development... then this beautiful chapter couldn't have turned out how it did~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _Three Little Birds_ by Bob Marley (1977)

* * *

Chapter 11: Evening of Agony

Maggie was feeling on top of the world. A little smile danced along her pale cheeks as her fingers flitted across the screen of her phone.

" _Hey, Luan, how's the coffee?_ "

Back at the shop, Luan was biting her lip. She _really_ wanted to reply with a flirty ' _not as hot as you'_ but she didn't know how that would be taken. So, with a disappointed sigh, she went for the second best option.

" _The coffee's_ bean _good at the moment._ "

Maggie's smile grew just a tiny bit more at that.

" _Well, bye for now._ "

Luan had on a million dollar grin as she read that little message from her customer. She sighed dreamily.

" _Bye, Mags~_ "

* * *

Carol and Bobby were sitting in a fast food place. Not particularly romantic, but it was a nice place to be casual, friendly, and open.

And those are the feelings Carol really wanted to arouse in Bobby… among other things~

She was munching on a chicken wrap. She wasn't very hungry because of her nerves at being on a not-date with the guy she was most likely going to woo. But with each smile and laugh he gave her, she could feel her body unwinding and relaxing. Soon, she was talking easily with him as if it were another day at the coffee shop.

Bobby was eating a burger and fries. The cook put too much on it and it was getting messy, so he had to eat slowly. He didn't know why he was being so cautious. It was just Carol, a really great friend that he was eating with. Maybe it was the way that a man casually walked by and winked at Bobby out of sight of Carol's striking blue eyes. Maybe it was because her feet had slowly drifted toward him under the much-too-small booth table and he found he didn't mind them touching his. Maybe it was because being in her presence was filling him with warmth and contentment; how he could forget his anxieties about running the shop, paying for shipments, his loans and overdue bills, and how Lori tore into him fiercely and refused to answer any of his calls.

He didn't know if it was appropriate to reach his hand out and touch hers as she laughed at another one of his dumb jokes, but he shrugged it off.

People would think what they want, wouldn't they?

And even if another guy came by, completely green with envy at how gorgeous Bobby's lunch date was, and gave him a wildly suggestive wink…

Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

If things were a little different, being on a _date_ with Carol wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

* * *

Two tired eyes blinked open and quickly closed back.

All he could see was white.

Was he in heaven?

No, he couldn't be.

If he were, then he'd be swimming in treats at the moment.

He opened them again and this time he saw a gentle woman smile down at him.

"Good afternoon, Bugle."

Around his neck, the medallion hanging off his green collar sparkled under the bright lights; his name etched into the thin metal.

He whimpered pleadingly.

 _Please, bring my masters back to me…_

"Don't worry, honey, we'll fix you up."

He closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lana and Lola had popped into the coffee shop around lunchtime and began pestering Luan for free hot chocolate.

Psh, as if.

But, then Lana brought out the big guns. She opened her eyes wide, and stuck out her bottom lip, and whined from the back of her throat.

Luan was faltering. She couldn't resist that look!

Then, Ronnie Anne came over and shoved the woman out of the way.

She looked down at the pathetic girl.

"Beat it. We don't serve strays."

Lana gasped in outrage.

"I am no stray, ma'am!"

Ronnie Anne deadpanned. "You're still not getting anything for free, so move along." She shooed them away with her hands.

Lola growled as she stepped past Lana and slammed her hand on the counter.

"Look, punk-"

Ronnie Anne's eyebrow quirked.

"-give us the chocolate and _nobody has to get hurt_."

Ronnie Anne sniffed indignantly.

"Look, I'm not gonna be intimidated by two pups. So, why don't you go back to pre-school or wherever you came from?"

Lola bared her teeth, her gloved hands grabbing her sleeves and pushing them up. She was preparing to leap over that counter and sweep the floor with her smug ass when Lana grabbed her shoulder.

"Ok, Ronnie Anne, but how about you give us a tiny discount if we help out for a bit?"

Lola was still glaring, but the way Lana's hand was rubbing her shoulder was calming the murderous beast inside her soul.

Ronnie Anne thought it over with an irritating hum and exaggerated facial expressions.

"Sure, but you have to clean the toilets."

Lola raised a fist to protest, but Lana beat her to it.

"Deal!"

In less than a minute, the two girls were standing in the women's restroom. Lola was taking one stall and Lana had the other.

Lana grinned as she put on nitrile gloves and sorted through their cleaning supplies, but Lola gulped in nervous anxiety.

She'd never cleaned anything before. Let alone a toilet.

She stepped forward and timidly opened the door and her eyes went wide and horrified.

"L-Lana…?"

"Yep."

"I think I finally know why people say 'I'm not cleaning up your shit.'"

Lana chuckled, but her smile fell when she saw how scared Lola looked. She stepped over and touched her arm.

"Look, it's ok if you can't do it, Lola. I can clean both and get us our drinks. It's no problem."

Lola looked at her friend and the sincerity and tenderness she found in her friend's eyes filled her with courage.

"No. I think I need to do this. To prove something to myself."

Lana hummed as she entered her own stall.

"You know you don't have to prove anything… it's just cleaning toilets."

Lola gulped as her hands gripped a plunger and she held her breath…

 _It's more than just that; I need to prove I can be a good friend to you, Lana._

* * *

On their way home, Luan and Lana were smiling and giggling happily.

They didn't see their open apartment window from the street.

They didn't hear the fading whines of an injured dog.

When Lana stepped inside, her face fell. She was expecting her best friend to come running to her and lick all over her face.

Where was he?

"Bugle! Here, boy!"

Luan didn't pay it much attention as she headed for her bedroom. She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled a very generous tip from Maggie out of her pocket and smiled beautifully.

She picked up a stack of panties, where her stash was, and her heart froze in its track.

Lana came to the bedroom.

"L-Luan! I-I-I can't find him!"

Luan's eyes were glued to a sticky-note attached to the bottom of the drawer.

" _I took care of your pest problem, Summers. I'll be waiting for your payment in my apartment by seven o'clock. Don't be late._ "

Her eyes darted to that little box of condoms…

And her chest constricted so hard she couldn't breathe.

She fell to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

"L-Luan, what's h-happening?"

She looked at her sister and reached her arms out.

Lana crawled to her sister, tears in her eyes, and she hid her face in her sister's embrace.

"M-mr. Grouse… he found him…"

Lana sobbed as her heart broke painfully. She curled into her sister, deeper, trying to escape. _No!_

Luan put her lips on her sister's hair.

"It'll be ok, Lana. We'll make it through this." _We have to make it through this…_

Lana cried harder, unwilling to listen to her sister.

Luan… closed her eyes and hid her face in her sister's messy hair.

She took a steadying breath, and sang lowly:

" _Rise up this mornin'… smile with the rising sun…_ "

Walking down a long hallway, with a box in her hand…

" _Three little birds… pitched by my doorstep…_ "

Two strong, unforgiving hands grabbing her clothes and ripping them from her body…

" _Singin' sweet songs… of melodies pure and true…_ "

Pushed against a deep, endless bed; getting lost in the sheets, but unable to hide from those evil eyes bearing down on her…

" _Sayin', 'this is my message to you…_ '"

Parting her thighs widely; clenching her eyes tightly; screaming into her hand in agony; becoming a slave to save her sister.

" _Don't worry… about a thing…_ "

Two faceless, suited people at the door…

" _Cause every little thing gonna be alright…_ "

Her sister crying and begging for them to let her stay…

" _Singin' don't worry… about a thing…_ "

Watching with lifeless eyes as she's forced into a car and ripped from her life…

" _Cause every little thing gonna be alright._ "

Lying in a tub filled with bloody water; a ghostly chest unmoving.

Lana sniffled and clung tighter to her sister's breast.

" _W-w-what's gonna happen to us?_ "

Luan looked down at her sister's broken eyes. She took all of her hopes and dreams and stuffed them into a place where they couldn't stop her from doing what needed to be done.

" _I won't let anything happen to you._ "

And she wouldn't.

Luan would do _anything_ for her sister.

* * *

Bobby got a call right after they'd finished eating; and, to give him some privacy, Carol went over to the fountain to refill her sweet tea.

Things were going great!

He'd reached out and touched her more than once and the rough texture of his hands didn't disgust her. It didn't quite _excite_ her like she imagined in her fantasies… but she didn't shrink away from it. And that was a wonderful start!

But when she turned around, her heart stuttered…

Bobby was crying.

She walked over on silent feet and sat down in her seat, and waited.

He wasn't talking to Lori or his family. He was talking formally; giving yesses and nos.

He hung up and looked up at her.

Her hand begged her to let it reach out and grip his fingers, so she let it.

"That… was the hospital."

Her heart was still and cold. She was looking into his eyes and could feel the torrent of pain writhing behind his pupils.

"Lori was in a hit-and-run accident."

Big, heavy tears formed in her eyes as her heart crumbled into dust.

His fingers flipped around and gripped her hand for strength.

His eyes turned to the table, unable to look at anyone or anything but that boring shade of white on the tabletop.

"She… _s-s-she died._ "

Their hands squeezed tight enough it stung; but it felt nothing compared to the way their hearts were suddenly pulled from their beating chests with hooks.

Carol tried to be strong for him. Her thumb rubbed the side of his hand.

" _I'm s-so sorry f-for your loss, Bobby…_ "

She choked on a sob when he looked up with a pained, hurt expression.

His other hand moved to top hers, and she wished she could find warmth from his hands sandwiching hers… but all she could feel was hard, unforgiving ice.

" _I'm sorry for your loss, too, Carol._ "

A sharp inhale was followed by a pained sob as her blue eyes closed and turned to the table. Her shoulders were shaking with her heaving lungs as tears flooded down her cheeks.

His thumb caressed her hand as he tried to give her the same comfort he was taking.

He turned his eyes downward, to the side, and his lips quivered.

" _I-I know you… you loved her, too._ "

Carol quaked as she let out her sorrow for him and herself.

When her lips finally opened, they were wet with her running tears, and she could barely whisper.

" _I-I'm s-s-so sorry f-for everything, B-Bobby…_ "

He turned to her and kept stroking her hand.

" _I-if it wa-wasn't for me, s-she wouldn't have… h-have…_ "

He hushed her, letting his hand drift to her wrist, stroking her warmly.

" _It was never your fault, Carol._ "

She let it go, and when her choked sobs calmed into deep breaths that burnt along her scratched throat, she looked back up at him.

" _What will you do?_ "

He sighed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

" _I'm going home and... a-and I'll call her parents and let them know._ "

They remained in silence for a few minutes more. Soon, she could finally feel what little warmth his trembling hand could give her, and she squeezed him to return the same.

When he went to leave, she followed him and tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"W-wait."

He turned to her, frowning and confused.

She looked into his eyes, hers still watery and pleading.

"I-I don't want you to be alone… let me go with you."

His thin lips gave her a faint smile and he nodded.

Carol's heart still ached and as they walked her hands instinctually found their way to his arm and she latched onto him to keep herself from falling.

Above them, the sky was dull and grey; the clouds began to cry, tears from heaven falling upon a dark, unforgiving world.

* * *

Maggie was just walking out of the bathroom in her apartment when she got the text.

" _Hi, Mags._ "

Her heart skipped with joy and she hurried to her bed. She didn't quite _jump_ on it like a giddy school girl… but that's basically what she did.

" _Hey, Luan!_ "

Did the exclamation point sound too excited, too needy? She shrugged and sent it anyway. Luan made her happy; one of the precious few things in the universe that could. So, sue her if she felt like being a little excited about talking to the woman.

She didn't get an immediate response and she was feeling impatient, so she hurried and sent a second message.

" _How are you doing? Keeping my puns warm?_ "

Now, _that_ sounded a little flirty~

She grinned as she rolled onto her side and partially hid her face in her pillow.

Gosh, she had it _ba-a-ad!_

She was shocked and promptly sat straight up when she got Luan's reply.

" _I think I'm losing my apartment today._ "

Maggie's heart stopped for a second.

" _I'm heading over to talk to my landlord soon._ "

The idea that her darling barista… could be homeless… was just… _what!?_

" _I hope I can convince him to change his mind._ "

She was speechless. What could she say? She settled for something practical.

" _What will you do?_ "

Her heart twinged painfully at Luan's sincere response.

" _Whatever I have to for my sister._ "

Maggie didn't know Luan had a sister. Was… was that the blonde haired girl she saw with the puppy?

" _Please don't do anything stupid, Luan._ "

 _I need you._

Her heart burst as that special ending fluttered through her brain. Her grip on her phone was getting tighter; it was shaking.

" _You know what they say, don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep._ "

Maggie's frown grew deeper and darker. _You, asshole._

There wasn't much bite in it. But she was _scared!_ She'd barely been hanging on to the threads of her insanity after losing her father and Alfred. She _needed_ Luan to keep her sane! She needed her for her stupid puns, warm smiles, wondrous laugh, teasing hair, and gorgeous body!

Luan was the angel that Maggie sorely needed… and losing her wasn't an option.

" _What if I could find you a new apartment?_ "

Maggie was desperate and grasping at all the straws she could find.

" _That'd be amazing, if you could, Mags._ "

Maggie was already standing and heading to her door.

" _How long do you have left?_ "

She put on her jacket and stepped into the hallway, locking her door behind her.

She looked at her messages one more time.

" _One hour._ "

* * *

Luan was standing in her kitchen stacking all their belongings on the counter. There honestly wasn't a lot.

She could hear Lana sniffing as she packed her things in her bedroom, and it tore through the older sister's heart.

She wasn't a fool.

Yes. She can offer herself up to the man, but he could throw them out anyway: stripping her of home and life and virginity in one sick, cruel twist of fate.

Her eyes flittered to the door and to the little box waiting for her.

Fifty minutes.

In a short time, Luan would be laying under an old, disgusting, evil man as he went through condom after condom…

…all in a final, desperate hope that destroying her own life would save her sister's.

Luan's ponytail hung limply and sadly across her shoulder and breast. Her arms fell to the counter as a tear stained the surface.

Her stomach was churning, her heart was burning, her body was cold, and her mind felt numb.

She felt dead.

But that was ok.

Luan's eyes turned to that singed picture of their family lying on the table by the door, and her heartstrings were tugged painfully.

She'd finally be able to repay the debt she owed to her parents…

* * *

Maggie wasn't used to running.

She was breathless as she ran down the flights of stairs toward Mrs. Woodhouse's apartment.

The elevator went out sometime in the morning and it couldn't be fixed until the next day.

When she finally got to the right floor, she surged down the hallway toward the woman's door.

Coming to a stop, heaving for air, she forced herself to stand up straight and she knocked on the landlady's door loudly.

 _Come on, come on, come on!_

She didn't even know what could be done. She just knew she had to try!

She couldn't let anything bad happen to Luan!

 _She_ _needed her!_

She jiggled the handle and she discovered it wasn't locked.

She opened it just a little and peeked inside, but all she could see were a half dozen sleepy cats.

"Mrs. Woodhouse?"

Nothing. No answer.

Oh, God, what was she going to do!?

Then, she heard a giggle and turned toward the other end of the hallway.

A door was open and she thought she recognized that laugh.

She headed toward it, speeding up when she heard the old woman's voice.

Sitting at a table were a blonde-haired woman that looked strangely familiar and Mrs. Woodhouse!

Maggie coughed to get her attention.

They paused mid-talk, and turned to the newcomer.

Mrs. Woodhouse's eyes sparkled.

"Maggie! How are you?"

Maggie took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you about something sensitive."

The elder woman nodded.

"I'm sorry, Leni, but I think I must go now. Do take care, will you?"

Leni smiled at the two, and nodded.

Out in the hallway, Maggie leaned against a wall to regain her bearings.

Mrs. Woodhouse's eyes quickly grew concerned.

"Dear, what's happened?"

Maggie looked at her, and the old woman was struck with how frightened the girl looked.

"M-my friend is losing her apartment and… and she and her little sister… they have nowhere to go."

The woman frowned sadly.

"Dear, I don't have any more apartments open. You took the last one."

Maggie took a deep breath and steeled her nerves for what she was about to say.

"I know. That's why I want them to have mine."

Mrs. Woodhouse inhaled softly, trying to think things through.

"But, Maggie, where will you go?"

Maggie shrugged.

"It doesn't matter; as long as they're safe."

A pair of ancient hands found Maggie's trembling palms, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"You must really love your friend to do this for her."

Maggie felt a tear form in her eye, her heart snagging on the woman's words.

"I… I-I do."

Mrs. Woodhouse nodded to herself and started toward her apartment.

"Very well. Tell her to pack their things and come here. We'll see what we can do. But make sure she knows they _will_ have a home here."

Maggie gave her a bittersweet smile as she ran back toward the stairs, toward her apartment… toward Luan's best hope for security.

* * *

She only had twenty minutes left and her heart was weighing heavily in her chest.

What was the point in waiting any longer?

There was no way Maggie could find her a new apartment in just an hour…

Let's be fucking realistic. Life was a cruel bitch that only sought to kill Luan in every possible way it could.

It had stolen her parents, her chances at going to college, any opportunity of seeking her own path, and now… now it was even stealing her choice in sex.

Luan was gay, but life didn't care.

Luan wanted to wait until she met someone she truly loved, and they loved her in return, but life didn't care.

What was sex within the grand scheme of things anyway?

Luan gave it her all; really fought and struggled to get them where they were…

And it was all for nothing.

So, if fixing things could be as simple as letting a dirty man plow into her for an hour every day, then she'd just have to live with that.

Her wrists burnt with painful familiarity and her soul begged her to just lay in her tub and end it all…

But she knew she couldn't.

She still had Lana, and the girl needed her sister to be strong… to do what needed to be done.

She looked at her phone.

It read fifteen minutes before seven.

Luan had waited long enough.

"Lana?"

The girl slowly drug a trash bag from her room, full with her clothes.

"Y-y-yeah?"

Luan took a breath to keep herself from asphyxiating.

"Mr. Grouse wants to see me. I… I'll be back later."

Lana sniffled, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"H-how long will you be gone?"

Luan came to her sister.

"I don't know. I… might not be back until morning, honey."

Lana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What does he want?"

Luan sighed as she knelt and hugged her sister's chest.

"H-he j-just wants to talk, ok? J-just make whatever you can find to eat… a-and don't worry about your big sis."

Lana let go of the bag and wrapped her arms around Luan's head and hid her face in the girl's ponytail.

"Will you fix this for us?"

Luan pulled back and looked into her sister's eyes.

"I'm going to try my very best."

Lana let her go and fell onto the couch, unwilling to move anymore as tears returned to her eyes.

Luan looked at her phone again and saw it said ten minutes. She put it in her pocket and she grabbed that box of condoms.

Before she left, she turned to her sister.

"You know I love you with my everything, don't you, Lana?"

Lana sobbed, turning toward her sister with wet cheeks.

In her clouded mind full of suffering and pain, she looked through blurry eyes and saw the face of her mother staring at her from that door.

"I do, mommy."

Luan gasped quietly, feeling her lips tremble, her eyes grow hot, her heart ache in pain.

It was a mistake… probably… but, God, Luan couldn't back out now.

With the most motherly tone she'd ever used, Luan did her best to reassure her sister…

" _Bye for now, dearest~_ "

…before she sold her body to slavery.

* * *

Maggie looked at her phone and screamed.

The fucking thing was dead!

She took it and threw it across the room, not knowing where it landed or if it broke.

Her hands went to her face and she sobbed.

But, then, she smacked herself and came to.

She had five minutes.

She ran out the door, faster than she'd ever done before, and ran to the stairs.

She tripped and crashed on the last step, bruising her knees and elbows which had taken the brunt of her fall.

She could feel her heart beating with a deep urgency.

Luan only had minutes left, and Maggie knew in her soul that something terrible was about to happen.

She ran to Mrs. Woodhouse's apartment and let herself in without knocking.

The elderly woman was playing with a black cat with blue-grey eyes when she looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Maggie! Your clothes are scratched up! You're crying!"

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Mrs. Woodhouse! But my phone died on me! And I couldn't find my charger! Can I borrow yours?"

The woman frowned sadly.

"Honey, I don't have one. The front desk takes my calls for me."

Maggie sobbed then, fisting her hands so tightly they cracked.

"Wait! Leni has a phone! Go to her! She's in the apartment you found me!"

Maggie was gone in a flash.

 _Please, God, please let me not be too late…_

* * *

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Creak.

Smile.

"Are you ready?"

Sob.

" _Y-y-yes._ "

* * *

 **Additional Notes:  
**

I wasn't sure if I could ever top the suspense and dread that I laced in _My Only Sunshine_ , but I'm giving it my very best!

Have you ever sat back and thought to yourself, "How the heck am I gonna bring two lovesick characters together while they're still pining after another woman?" The answer was fairly simple. You kill her~ Well, it wasn't _that_ simple. I _did_ consider making them into a polyamorous relationship... or Carol seduces Bobby into cheating on Lori... or Lori simply moves on and leaves Bobby a heartbroken mess... or Bobby finds that Carol is a much better woman than Lori ever was... But I always came back to the same dilemma. How to bring a woman and a man together with differing sexual desires. So, I hope you all like where their relationship goes in the future, and feedback is greatly appreciated~


	12. Night of Comfort

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you all for your feedback! I spend quite a bit of time thinking on it, and I have a lot to say at the bottom. Also, thank you, Flagg, for beta-reading parts of this for me~

Flagg, who in the world is Luan?

SkyLoudly, you're right. You _will_ have to wait and see~

The gamemann, your reply is at the bottom.

AnonymousXD, I like Lori, too. Out of everyone in the show, I relate most with Lori actually, which I've always found funny haha.

LoudLurker, thank you so much for inspiring me to murder the happiness of two twelve-year-olds~ Bugle is one of the most important characters in this story. Just know that as long as he remains alive your heart could be shattered in any given chapter~ You and someone in a PM told me the death was rushed/dramatic. I tried to break it in a realistic, rather than a good-writing, sorta way, but I have to agree. I hope I've done a better job cleaning it up in this chapter.

If you find yourself having a "What the f***?" moment, just keep it in until you read my notes at the bottom, haha.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _Urgent_ (1981) and _Cold As Ice_ (1977) by Foreigner

* * *

Chapter 12: Night of Comfort

"Sit."

Luan's ponytail hung in surrender as the girl went to the mattress and sat down.

Mr. Grouse stood above her, looking down on her, sneering and leering at her body without any shame.

"I'm gonna take a leak. I want you naked when I get back."

That swirly ponytail bobbed as her head nodded.

As he turned and walked away, Luan forced herself to take a breath.

She took every thought of Maggie… and threw them away.

She took every thought of Lana… and threw them away.

The happiness she felt at the coffee shop; the embrace of a furry pup licking her face; the fond memories she had of her parents; her best friend, Luna… She took everything…

And emptied herself until she was nothing but a body.

A body for him to look at… to touch… to bruise and make bleed… to fuck.

Her fingers unconsciously went to her shirt and popped open the top button, and then the second, and then the third…

She closed her eyes to keep herself from crying.

She turned her head to the floor.

She uttered a silent prayer to God… that if her parents could see her right then… that he'd turn their eyes away from her sin.

She parted her shirt, revealing her plain, rough-looking bra and her porcelain, pure torso.

Tears came then… because she wanted to wait. She wanted it to be with someone special… s-s-someone l-like _Maggie!_

She took another breath and clenched her fists…

And when she opened her eyes, there was no soul in them.

She felt a buzz in her pants pocket, and for one second she felt hope…

But then she saw Leni's name appear on the screen and she knew it was all over.

Maggie had failed her.

There was no hope.

She laid the phone aside as she stood up and unbuttoned her pants.

As she bent forward, sticking her butt out to ease her pants down her hips, she heard the phone start rhythmically vibrating for a call.

One thin ankle slipped out of the legs; and then the other.

She heard yet another buzz as her fingers automatically went to the clasp at her back, and she popped it loose… dropping her bra to the ground.

She sat back down and removed her socks.

And as she put her fingers in her panties, she heard yet another buzz, and Luan snapped.

She reached out for her phone and her finger immediately went to the power button…

But her body stilled when she saw the message preview light up the blank screen.

" _It's Maggie. I've found you an apartment where Leni lives. I've talked to the landlady. It's yours. Please answer._ "

Luan blinked.

She blinked stupidly.

She… she actually did it?

It wasn't a dream?

Her world shattered when she heard the toilet flush and a sink start running.

She didn't have time to do much…

In a flash, she threw on her shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, and slipped her phone in the shirt pocket…

And she grabbed that box of condoms.

She grimaced, feeling dirty just touching them.

But she couldn't stand the thought of him extorting another woman… or even a girl… with something _she_ had bought.

With one hand clutching the sides of her shirt together right above her breasts…

Luan ran.

* * *

Leni was getting nervous just watching Maggie pace wildly around her apartment.

Into the kitchen.

Back into the living room.

Into the bathroom.

Over into the kitchen again.

Carol and Leni didn't have a huge apartment. Sure, it was big enough to house four people… what with two bedrooms and all… but the way Maggie was walking fast and randomly really made Leni see how small it was.

"Is everything ok, Maggie?"

Leni knew her name because she's whom Mrs. Woodhouse was talking about before they were interrupted. She was a good old lady… but a gossip to a fault. Sigh.

Maggie froze in place in the doorway to the bathroom. She turned toward Leni and couldn't stop the tremors from showing in her body.

"I-I can't reach Luan."

Leni stood and walked over.

"Did you try calling?"

Maggie nodded as she felt a warm hand touch upon her shoulder.

"Y-yeah."

Leni sighed.

"You have to have hope, Maggie."

Maggie looked up with scared eyes into Leni's warm blues.

Leni smiled and sang:

" _Cause every little thing gonna be alright~_ "

* * *

Luan made it to her door and tried the handle.

It was locked!

And she'd left her keys back in her pants.

Oh, no…

"Lana! Let me in!"

 _Slam! Slam! Slam!_

" _Summers!_ "

A cold chill ran up her spine as she turned and saw him coming up the steps… creeping toward her…

With something shiny and metal in his hand.

No…

She slammed on the door again.

" _LANA! OPEN THE DOOR!_ "

She saw his sinister grin widen as he cocked the hammer, inching his way toward her without a hurry in the world.

Each thud of his cane upon the ground paralyzed her in fear… thinking it was a gunshot aimed for her heart.

Just then, the door opened.

"What is it, Lu-"

Luan pushed her sister aside and hurriedly locked the door.

" _Go to the fire escape, Lana!_ "

Lana picked herself up off the ground with a frustrated groan.

"What's going on, sis?"

When Luan turned to her there were tears in her hysterical eyes.

" _Just go! Run to the coffee shop and wait for me!_ "

Lana's eyes widened when she heard a fist slamming on the door, but she didn't stick around for long.

She jumped out the window, onto the fire escape, and was gone.

Luan shouldered the door to keep him out… to buy her sister time…

But then she heard keys jingling…

Her lock was turning…

She tried to hold him back, but he was much, much stronger…

She backed away slowly toward the middle of the living room as he locked the door behind him and slowly walked toward her.

On the end of his barrel was something long and black, and with startling realization she knew he intended to kill her if she didn't give him what he wanted…

And no one would ever even know about it.

Her eyes darted to the window.

They lived on the third story…

Her eyes looked at his gun and smiling face.

" _Are you ready now, Summers?_ "

Her head shook side to side as she crept closer to the window…

He huffed.

"Tis a shame. You woulda been a good fuck."

Luan didn't see him raise the gun up…

All she could see was the open air before her…

As she jumped from the fire escape and prayed for the best.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were lucky that Saturday because Bobby let them have overtime.

Everyone else was suddenly busy, and with him being urgently needed elsewhere, he'd asked the two to stay until closing time.

It was close to seven-thirty when Linc's brown eyes looked over at his best friend… as she was bending over and cleaning the underside of a table.

He couldn't help it.

She was his best friend, had known him since they were in diapers, and hadn't thrown him away no matter how weird he was.

She wasn't just the best woman in his life; she was the best person he'd ever met.

He loved her with all his heart.

He grimaced as his pants started getting a little tight though…

Ronnie Anne's cute butt was wiggling in the air, side to side, up and down, forward and back… good Lord, that must be a really _tight_ place she's trying to-

 _And there he goes. Boner-mode activated!_

He loved her as a person; he loved her dearly and would do anything for her.

But, God, he found her so attractive he could barely sleep without dreaming of her soft lips, those hands that _loved_ to smack his butt, that chest that was a little on the small side but was still maturing, her long, smooth legs… and, good-golly-gosh, her _eyes!_ He'd never seen anything more beautiful than her eyes when they're full of mischief~

He gulped as his hand went into his pocket… and his fingers grazed a little square packet.

He honestly hated himself so much for even asking the school nurse for it…

But he loved the gorgeous woman. She tantalized his every sense and all aspects of his personality. She was perfect for him.

And… and he was kinda hoping the next time Luna tore into him for having sex with his co-worker-slash-best friend…

That they really _did_ deserve the tongue-lashing.

Ronnie Anne was smirking as she kept cleaning even though she didn't need to. She knew his eyes were on her butt. She had caught him sneaking peeks at her chest as she reached way up high for something; at her legs as she walked by.

At first she was angry with him for being a pervert.

But it didn't take long for her to realize… that he wasn't acting like a "normal" boy would.

He wasn't propositioning her for sex. He wasn't trying to pick her up with stupid lines and horrible manners. He wasn't even trying to be obvious with his leers!

As many times as she'd caught him looking at her body, she'd also caught him looking straight into her eyes and talking to her like she was still his best friend.

It didn't take too much thought to piece that boy together.

He was probably confused, worried, and scared.

What they had was built on fifteen years of friendship. They did everything together. When he had his first wet dream, she was sleeping with him in a makeshift fort "for old time's sake" and woke up to something extremely icky and gross on their shared blanket. When she had her first period and freaked out as blood ran down her thighs, he was the only one in the house; he'd calmed her, fetched towels, got her new clothes, and stayed with her until she was ok. And yeah, when they were in ninth grade and taking the state-mandated health class, they had more questions than their books would provide answers for… and they explored ( _only a little bit!_ ) each other's bodies until their curiosities were satisfied.

She could see where he was coming from. Relationships were frightening.

What if it didn't work out?

But sometimes she caught him looking at her hands… she'd see his fingers twitch like they were begging to twine with hers… and when his eyes would turn to hers, she'd see a glimmer of hope shimmering behind his deep brown irises.

Honestly, Ronnie Anne didn't think she could find a better man than Lincoln Miller.

She didn't _want_ to find another man.

She already had the best there was, and that was that.

So, she'd mentally decided to start giving him signals that she was ok with him seeing her in a sexual way. And she'd let herself start looking at him, too.

Lincoln was an angel that she was willing to corrupt, and she kept waiting for that single moment when he couldn't take anymore and he'd _need_ her more than he'd ever needed anything before!

She sighed.

She was hoping it'd be really soon, but she figured she might have to wait a little longer.

Oh, well…

She wiggled her butt exaggeratedly as she backed up; arching her chest upward as she slowly raised and turned toward Lincoln.

It was _really fun_ to tease her best friend~

Lincoln gulped as his eyes went wide and his face turned red and- _Oh, gosh, she saw me looking!_

Ronnie Anne had on a cheshire grin as she stalked toward her prey.

"Why are you blushing, Lincoln?"

He turned away and tried to take a step, but she curled around him like a fox. She placed an arm on both sides of him on the counter, trapping him.

"N-n-nothing, Ronnie Anne."

Just then, a song began playing randomly from the speakers like a hand of fate.

" _You're not shy~_ "

She stepped closer until only a hair's breadth existed between their bodies.

" _You get around._ "

Linc's breath caught as her lips _almost_ touched his as she pressed closer to him.

" _You wanna fly!_ "

She batted her eyelashes at him as she relished in his shocked expression. " _What were you looking at, Linc?_ "

" _Don't want your feet on the ground~_ "

He gulped, feeling scared and extremely aroused. "N-n-nothing, Ronnie A-Anne."

" _You stay up!_ "

She pushed her foot forward, bumping into his, and she curled her chest against his beating heart. " _Are you sure you weren't… looking at my ass?_ "

" _You won't come down._ "

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to punch his nose in. His spine tingled when he felt her nose bump into his, her hot exhale puff against his lips. Her hands moved to his back, gripping his shirt.

" _You wanna live!_ "

Her lidded eyes were only inches in front of his, so heady with desire. " _Do you want me, Lincoln?_ "

" _You wanna move to the sound~_ "

She rolled her hips into him, her groin brushing up against his erection; and there was no way he could deny how attracted he was to her.

" _Got fire!_ "

Her lips rested upon his, parting so she could speak into his mouth. " _Do you want to make love to me? Do you want to part my legs and ravish me?_ "

" _In your veins~_ "

He instinctually pressed forward against her lips and he could feel her teasing smile as she pulled away.

" _Burning hot!_ "

She turned around and looked at him from over her shoulder as she sauntered to the coffee machine. " _You love me, Lincoln._ "

" _But you don't feel the pain~_ "

She arched her chest downward as she braced her arms on the counter, her long hair falling toward the ground like a silken, black curtain. " _So, why don't you make me yours?_ "

" _Your desire…_ "

He breathed in to keep his brain from dying. And then, he took a step toward her.

" _Is insane~_ "

Her body shuddered as his hands grabbed her hips. He'd touched her a million times before… but never so sexual, so needy… as he squeezed her and used his feet to spread her legs wider.

" _You can't stop!_ "

Lincoln's hand moved into his pocket and Ronnie Anne's eyes darkened with a raging fire as she saw him pull out a condom.

" _Until you do it again~_ "

Her eyes watched as he popped the button on his jeans and he slowly tugged his zipper down.

This was it. She finally had him in her claws. Her best friend; the man she loved; the dork that stole her dolly when she was four years old and she socked him in the mouth… her very first memory~

The stereo skipped over a scratch, not that they noticed.

" _You say it's urgent._ "

Her eyes glistened with desire as she saw his plain underwear peak into view… as her own fingers popped her own button free, pulled her own zipper down…

" _So urgent~_ "

Linc's hands were soon on her panty-clad hips; and she shivered as his fingers hooked in her underwear; her pants tugged down to mid-thigh…

" _So u-u-urgent~_ "

She closed her eyes and fought the urge to hide her embarrassment as the cool air flowed across her bare sex, wet arousal, waiting for him… visible to her best friend's awestruck eyes…

" _Just wait and see… how urgent my love can be!_ "

She saw his fingers dance on that wrapper; she heard a tiny ripping sound…

" _It's urgent!_ "

And then the front door opened, and the two hurriedly jumped apart and righted their clothes.

Thank goodness they were behind the counter!

Ronnie Anne took her place by the cash register and grimaced… her thighs were slishing together… and now that her arousal was slowly dying, it felt disgusting rather than hot.

Sigh...

She, however, was surprised to see Lana Summers run toward her, breathless and pale.

"Uh, are you ok?"

Lana looked at her; her hands on her knees and her back bent as her chest heaved for air.

" _S-sister… huh-hah… man… ha-help…_ "

Ronnie Anne sighed as she came around and bent down to the girl's level.

"Get your breath and then tell me."

Lana shook her head and pointed outside.

" _Go… now… im-hah-portant…_ "

Lincoln came around and tilted his head in thought.

"Is something wrong with Luan?"

Lana looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

The two teens internally recoiled.

Ronnie Anne reached out and touched the girl's arm, getting her attention.

"What's wrong?"

Lana looked at her pleadingly, and pointed more urgently.

" _Man… in apartment…_ "

Their hearts stopped as they looked at each other.

"Lincoln, go. I'll watch Lana."

He was already rushing to the door, his body filled with purpose, his mind filled with worry, and his heart praying that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Ronnie Anne had gotten Lana's side of the story, and she was no idiot.

She knew what the man wanted; what Luan was going to his apartment to do.

It sickened her; her stomach churning nauseatingly.

And the longer they waited, the worse Lana became. When she caught her breath, she huddled close to Ronnie Anne. But it made her miss Luan's embrace, and tears started to fall. And don't let anyone else know about this, but Ronnie Anne always had a soft spot for kids.

Her arms went around that twelve-year-old frightened girl, she laid her chin atop that dorky red ball cap, and she crushed her with warmth and security.

Lana's sniffles continued, but the tears had paused.

Ronnie Anne didn't expect the girl to turn in her arms and hug her back, but she smiled warmly as she gave it all she had.

But for all the affection she was doling out to this little angel, she couldn't fight the growing rush of anger inside her chest; like a mother bear standing over her threatened young…

In twenty minutes, the door opened and the two watched as Lincoln helped Luan in. She was limping a little on her left leg, but the thing that really stood out to Ronnie Anne…

Was how Lincoln was in his undies, and Luan was wearing his pants.

Ronnie Anne looked at her best friend's eyes, and they spoke to each other swiftly and silently. Her love for him grew unimaginably that day…

But so did her hatred for an unknown man.

Her eyes darkened; her mind plotted…

These misfits were the only family that Ronnie Anne truly had.

On the outside she was concerned frowns and hurried words and sweet comfort; but on the inside she was smiling like the Devil.

Because when you fuck with her family, she might just turn around and kill you.

* * *

Bugle blinked his tired eyes open and looked around.

The walls weren't white anymore.

He slowly stood up on shaky paws.

 _Ow!_

He limped on one of his back paws. He looked between his legs and whimpered when he saw a great white rock on his leg. It irritated him like a cage… a scratchy yuck cage!

His wide, hopeless eyes looked to the ceiling… to the heavens… to God's very throne, and he wailed for help.

" _Barooo! Barooooo!_ "

All he wanted was his masters! All he needed was to be there to protect them and love them!

He could barely sleep because he kept having the same nightmares over and over again… of that monster coming when he's not there and eating his masters. Going for big master's legs and when she's fallen and paralyzed in fear, and screaming, " _Save me, Bugle!_ " the monster goes for her neck and bleeds her out until she doesn't scream anymore.

And then, it turns and herds little master into a corner; and he can see her with her red cap, quivering and shaking and crying, " _Bugle, please help me!_ " and suddenly the monster raises its large foot and squashes her like a bug, and leans down to lick up her body from the floor.

It terrified him; and it also broke his tiny little heart.

" _Barooooo!_ "

There had to be a way to get out and rescue them!

He ran toward a window but his leg hurt so badly he stumbled and fell on his face.

And now his jaw was hurting, too.

What did he ever do to deserve this fate?

What kind of plan for his life was this?

He was meant to be their guardian; to die for them vicariously and instantly if need be.

But he was trapped in someone else's home…

And there was no way out.

He heard noise and turned to the door.

He saw two teens walk in and sit down at a table.

The one was covered in freckles and wild red hair; a boy.

The other wore gothic clothes and had straightened black hair covering her eyes; a girl.

And then, a woman stepped in and he recognized her as the angel from his dreams that had saved his life.

He padded softly over to her.

He desperately wanted to get out and save his family.

But you don't meet an angel but maybe once in a lifetime…

And he worshipped her ankle with his scratchy, pink tongue until she was such a giggling mess she nearly stepped on him!

* * *

Mrs. Woodhouse stood in her living room with wide eyes.

Before her, Maggie was standing to the side; her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes worried.

On the other side, a young girl was shaking and fearful.

And in the center, in just a button up shirt and men's jeans, was Luan the electrician.

Her aged eyes turned to Maggie. "This is the woman you were talking about?"

Maggie nodded stiffly.

Mrs. Woodhouse turned back to Luan. "Is Maggie that girl-"

At Luan's blush and hurried wave of a hand, that was all the confirmation she needed.

"I see~"

Her lips quirked into a grin as she motioned to the door with her hand.

"Can I and Luan have some privacy? We need to talk before any decisions are made."

Maggie nodded and promptly left.

Lana, though, didn't want to leave. She was sick and tired of putting her trust in other people and watching it blow up in their faces!

She latched onto her sister and wouldn't go until Luan was kneeling and looking in her eyes.

Luan's hand caressed the scared girl's cheek, and she smiled. "It's ok. You can trust Miss Frost and Mrs. Woodhouse."

Lana still didn't want to go, though.

Luan's smile didn't falter as she stood and led her sister to the door. "You can wait at the door and try to listen in, if you'd like. That way you'll be able to hear if I need help."

Lana looked at her and gave up with a sigh. It wasn't what she was wanting, but it'd do for now. After the day she was having, she wouldn't be above tossing an assassin disguised as a frail old lady out the window and watching her splat against the cars below. And then blow a raspberry at her in spite.

Lana stepped through the door and sat down against the wall.

She looked at the shady woman near her and sniffed.

She didn't see what was so special about this "Miss Frost," but Luan trusted her… so, that must mean something, right?

* * *

Mrs. Woodhouse was humming as she poured sugar honey sweet tea into two mugs, popping in a couple ice cubes each.

"What a twist of fate this turned out to be. Eh, Luan?"

The woman was sitting down and trying to regain her bearings.

Her heart was still jittery from fear… her body was still trying to catch up with the fact that she was safe.

She blinked when a drink was held out to her. She took it and gave herself a long, pleasing sip of heavenly nectar. Feeling better, she lifted her eyes and tried to smile. "Yeah, it's been an interesting day."

That was the understatement of the week.

"So, what did you want to ask me in private?"

Mrs. Woodhouse sat back down and settled herself. She took a swig of her tea and smiled fondly at the woman before her.

"I simply wanted you to know that I don't have any apartments available."

Luan froze mid-sip.

"B-but, Maggie, s-s-she said you did!"

That sly old woman's smile quirked a little on one side, like she was trying to keep herself from smirking.

"Well, she wasn't exactly _lying_ … but she didn't tell you the whole truth."

Luan leaned forward, attentive and apprehensive.

"What didn't she tell me?"

Mrs. Woodhouse reached out a hand to touch Luan's own quivering one.

"I didn't have an apartment open. So, she's giving you hers."

Luan's mouth fell open and her heart twinged weirdly; like it was undecidedly happy, anxious, and scared that Maggie would do such a thing for her.

When she spoke next, her voice was thick with emotion.

" _Why would she do that for us?_ "

Mrs. Woodhouse squeezed her hand.

"Why don't you ask her, Luan? I don't think it's my place to tell you the answer."

* * *

Things were pretty solemn as Carol stepped into Bobby's little apartment.

The place was a bit unkempt, but not exactly off-putting. Though that was the last thing on their minds.

Carol sat down on the couch and fisted her hands on her lap.

In that place where she knew her heart should be there was a big gaping hole, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Losing someone you care so deeply for was a terrible thing to feel…

But sharing that pain made it a little easier.

Seeing it weigh down the shoulders of your best friend wasn't the greatest thing to witness, but she knew he saw the same in her.

And when one began to falter, the other was there to let them lean on a shoulder.

Bobby went into another one to make his call, and that gave Carol time to breathe and process what had happened.

Well, she would've had time if Bobby hadn't have come right back.

She looked at him. She would have asked a question, but nothing sounded right.

He sat down beside and didn't speak.

She looked at his fisted hands, how his knuckles were white and trembling. Her eyes drifted up to his face and she saw his set jaw and throbbing vein.

Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder, and finally he looked at her.

"I called both of them."

Her fingers rubbed against his shirt sleeve, soothing the skin beneath it.

He sighed, feeling his heart ache that much more…

"And they both told me they were too busy to talk and told me to schedule an appointment."

Her fingers slid to his biceps and she caressed him gently, softly.

Bobby leaned back and let his heart mourn once again.

When Carol saw his eyes grow teary hers became hot and wet as well.

Mutually, instinctually, they leaned toward each other until her head was tucked between his shoulder and his ear.

Her fingers had caressed a soothing path all the way to his hand, where they gripped his for closeness and warmth.

As the hours slowly past, they talked a little bit and cried a bit more.

As night began to fall, Bobby made no move to get off the couch, and Carol had no intention of leaving.

When she heard his breathing even out and a light, irritating snore start up, she leaned away and looked at him. He appeared so peaceful and content as his sleep took him away from the pain in his heart. She ran her fingers through his hair and she sighed.

With tender carefulness, she laid him down on the couch.

Then, she knelt before him and closed her eyes, listening to him breathe.

She let her hand reach out and twine with his.

No matter what would happen, they would always have each other.

No matter what pain they felt or tragedy befell them, they'd be there to help the other through.

When she felt herself begin to drift away, she slid back onto the couch and laid down with her back to him.

His arm curled almost instantly around her waist and pulled her to him tightly.

And there in that moment, as sleep took her away from the pain and heartbreak, she felt as much contentment as her broken soul would allow.

* * *

Luna and Sam were walking down a sidewalk as evening was swiftly turning to night.

Needless to say, the movie was a success!

They'd bought one popcorn and a drink. _One_ drink.

Sam had said she wasn't thirsty, but halfway through the film she _really_ wanted something and _wow, look, there's a drink right here! Can I have some, Luna~? Please~_

She batted her long eyelashes at Luna, and the younger woman instantly felt her heart start galloping around a pasture like a free and wild stallion: it was ready to _mate~_

She handed that drink over-

And Sam's lidded eyes looked right into hers as she took that straw between her teeth and suckled on it like a baby. She let go with a slight, breathless _pop_ and handed it back… and Luna was dazed as she saw how _wet_ the straw was…

When she popped that straw in her own mouth and tasted her Sam (or, rather, imagined she could) for the very first time, her thighs squirmed together in ecstasy.

Gosh, that was the hottest thing Luna had ever seen _and_ done.

And then, Sam raised an arm to stretch, way up in the air, and casually let it fall back behind Luna's shoulders.

Luna knew she was freaking smiling like the cat that got the canary; a whole feather sticking out of her guilty mouth and everything!

Luna _really_ wanted to make the girl her very extra special friend.

Sam _very much_ wanted to make Luna hers.

And as they walked back to Luna's apartment (Sam offered to walk her home), the younger girl began twirling and dancing as Sam watched with a hand covering up her giggling mouth.

It was chilly, and for some reason the first song that popped into Luna's mind was-

" _You're as cold as ice._ "

Sam laughed. "Really, _that_ is what you're gonna sing on a first date?"

Both girl's spines tingled pleasantly. Because it was a _first_ date… meaning there'd be more… _lots more~_

Luna spun a merry circle with her arms stretched out, winking at her companion for the evening.

" _You're willing to sacrifice our love~_ "

Sam's brow arched challengingly. "Oh, _our_ love, eh?"

Luna was blushing now, but she didn't stop as she stuck her tongue out defiantly.

" _You never take advice._ "

Sam chuckled. "That's cause _I_ am always right, and you should learn that now while you're ahead."

Luna was giggling now as she pranced over on happy feet. "Sure thing, boss~" And she grabbed Sam's hands and twirled her into her next spinning dance.

" _Someday you'll pay the price, I know_ …"

The girls nearly toppled over a bench, but Luna jerked Sam away just in the nick of time; and Sam landed roughly against Luna's breasts, squeezed tightly; their faces only inches apart.

Her eyes growing darker, lidded, Luna continued, " _I've seen it before; it happens all the time…_ "

Feeling provoked and thoroughly teased, Sam decided to give her payback. Wrapping her arms around Luna to keep her in place, she opened her lips and sang, " _You're closing a door; you leave the world behind…_ "

That heavenly voice washed over Luna and she was finished. Her body nearly fell slack; her lips moved closer to their rightful home; her foot slid between Sam's shoes.

Together, they sang, " _You're digging for gold; yet, throwing away… a fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay!_ "

Their lips were _so close_ it almost counted for a kiss.

Luna _wanted_ to lean in and finish what she'd started…

Sam _really_ needed to slip a hand behind Luna's neck and pull her down for such a kiss the girl wouldn't be able to walk home with her thighs closed~

But a kid on a bike went by and the noise threw off the mood.

Luna leaned back a little and looked away.

Sam let her go, but kept her arms around her. She enjoyed this moment and didn't want it to end. After all, the mood might strike back up at any second!

Luna sighed when she saw the moon peeking over a building.

"That song sometimes makes me think of Lori. You know her, right?"

She didn't look at Sam, but Sam nodded her head anyway.

Luna continued, "It's hard not to know who Lori is…" She turned in Sam's arms and looked at the girl with dimmed eyes. "She doesn't like gays, at all. Or… anyone, really."

Sam didn't know why the mood was turning somber, but she rubbed Luna's back as the woman kept talking.

"I mean, _yeah_ , there's gonna be people out there that don't like it, and _yay_ for them and all that… but, I don't know… w-what happened to Carol was awful."

Sam's eyes widened a little. Her mind was working and piecing the fragments together.

Luna's glistening eyes blinked at Sam before she turned away. She didn't think she could look at this girl as she laid her heart on the line…

In a low, subdued voice, "I was scared for the longest time that the same thing would happen to me."

Sam's breath paused for a second before it continued once again. So _that_ was why Luna was always so skittish around her.

And here, Sam thought she'd given plenty of signals to show her interest in Luna. Apparently, not.

Sam smiled as she squeezed Luna tighter to her chest. "Obviously, you were wrong."

Luna, blushing at the closeness and _amazing_ feeling of their breasts smooshing and squishing together in a comforting _and_ arousing way, stuck her tongue out childishly. "There's still time for you to change your mind and rip my heart to shreds."

Her heart suddenly froze stiff as ice because _what the fuck did I just say!?_

Sam put a foot between Luna's, drawing their bodies even closer. " _And what if I don't want to change my mind?_ "

Luna's breath hitched as Sam's lips drifted closer and closer…

" _I can't take this anymore!_ "

And she launched herself at Sam so hard they spun in place, twirling around on Sam's heel, as their lips collided in a beautiful, slightly-painful embrace of passion.

Luna moaned as Sam deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between Luna's teeth and battling her for dominance. Luna's right leg bent at the knee and lifted high in the air as her arms flew over Sam's shoulders, crossed along her back, and pulled on her tighter.

She was smiling so widely, it was making it hard to kiss.

Sam growled. " _Quit smiling so I can kiss you senseless!_ "

Luna laughed, leaning forward to bop her nose on Sam's. "I can't help it! I'm just _so happy!_ "

Sam pulled away and pouted fiercely. "Well, if you don't stop being _so happy_ , then I might just have to dump your sorry butt."

Luna smirked as she arched forward, pushing her chest against her probably-girlfriend's. "Don't give me that sass. I've already marked you. Your arse is mine~"

Sam sniffed as she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and spun around to leave. "Like heck it is."

Luna squawked as Sam started walking away. " _Hey!_ Get back here! I thought you were going to snog me until I can't walk straight!?"

Sam turned around and put her arms out, now walking backwards. She gave Luna a sly grin. "What are you gonna do about it, babe?"

Luna blushed at the pet name _and_ the tease. She had a feeling that Sam had an unfair advantage in their relationship. She rolled up her jacket's sleeves and started forward; a fire dancing in her eyes. "I'm going to _make_ you please me with kisses and cuddles."

Sam's eyes widened as Luna suddenly took off at a spring… "Oh, damn." …and tackled her to the ground, refusing to let go of her for a single second.

Luna didn't let go as she led her prisoner to her apartment…

She didn't let go when they fell on the couch in a heated, lip-locked embrace…

She didn't let go as they stripped down to their underwear and ran their hands over each other's bodies…

And she didn't let go the entire night as she cradled her sweet poppet to her chest and fell asleep to her gentle breathing~

She did, however, have to let go in the morning when Bon Scott, her cat, jumped on her face to demand food at four in the morning.

He was hungry, and something as stupid as finding true love, happiness, and eternal companionship was trifling garbage compared to his base need of hunger.

That, and he loved being a pussy-blocking jerk~

* * *

Francisco was walking down a non-descript sidewalk, passing by a non-descript apartment building when it happened…

He was just thinking about Lynn.

How gorgeous she was.

How strong she was.

How determined she was.

Just… literally everything perfect and wonderful in this world.

Gosh, even her brash personality was enough to make him hard. He always figured he was a little bit of a masochist.

It wasn't until he met Lynn that those feelings were confirmed.

Lynn was open and honest, when she wanted to be. Which wasn't often. So, for her to suddenly proposition him for sex (were they dating now?) filled him with anxiety because he knew she meant it.

Come Monday, she was gonna sex him hard and fast.

Which sounded pretty awesome!

Only… he'd been to every freaking store on the way home and every… single… one of them… was sold out of condoms.

He'd figure that, being in a city, with a ton of trapped, horny, and perverted people in close proximity of each other that there'd be more concern to refill the stock… but no!

And what was he supposed to do? It was Saturday. What company ever delivered on a Sunday?

If he didn't find condoms today, they sure as heck wouldn't be there tomorrow or Monday morning.

And Lynn definitely wasn't the patient type. That much was for sure.

She'd sooner do without and ask questions later, then actually postpone their first coupling.

He figured he could pull out or something… but what if he forgot? What if it felt too good too fast and he didn't have time? What if Lynn got too into it and trapped him inside?

It was too risky, but what could he do? Hide and wait for Lynn to turn the whole city over until she found him?

There was literally no escape for him… unless he suddenly _died_. But that was just being melodramatic.

Right as he was resigning himself to his fate, he spotted it…

A little rectangular box, laying on the sidewalk in front of an apartment.

He picked it up and his jaw opened.

It was a ten-pack of condoms!

He checked the expiration date and they were brand new!

They package was opened, so he counted them and found all ten inside.

He looked up to the darkening sky and a tear of thanks fell down his cheek.

It was a sign from heaven. It had to be!

Feeling relieved, and finally able to let himself look forward to his first time with Lynn in sweet anticipation, Francisco walked home with the very same box that had five perfectly fine condoms…

…and five with a single pinprick hole in the very center~

* * *

Luan and Maggie were standing awkwardly side by side in the living room as Lana snored loudly from the bedroom.

After Luan's talk, Mrs. Woodhouse called Maggie back in and convinced the girl to stay.

It wasn't an ideal situation, especially with there being only one bed. But Mrs. Woodhouse happened to have a blow-up mattress in her closet and let the girls borrow it.

Maggie didn't want her guests to have to sleep on such a horridly uncomfortable thing, so she offered her own bed to her lovely barista and her little sister.

Luan, being as polite as possible, declined amicably and said they would sleep on the lumpy hump of plastic and pain.

Lana, though, held no qualms… and Maggie _did_ offer… so she took the bed. Alone.

And what was Luan supposed to do then? Back out and look like an idiot in front of her Mystery?

Ten minutes later, the two women were sitting on separate sides of the bed, uncomfortable and stiff.

Luan was wearing her panties and one of Maggie's robes because she didn't have any long nightshirts like Luan was accustomed to sleeping in.

Maggie, though, was used to sleeping stark naked. So, she had on a robe and was fidgeting with it.

Luan looked over her shoulder at Maggie in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Maggie?"

Maggie blinked and turned a little, her robe slipping slightly over her shoulder.

"I-I, um… I'm just not used to this…" At Luan's worried look, she flicked at her robe. "Wearing this when I sleep, I mean."

Luan nodded.

"Can't you wear something more comfortable?"

Maggie's cheeks blushed. She couldn't stop it!

"I… d-don't normally wear anything…"

Luan's cheeks exploded with fire, too.

"Oh."

Then, she took a steadying breath and turned around and squinted her eyes shut.

"I promise I won't look, if you want to… get more comfortable and get under the blanket."

Maggie bit her lip.

They only had the _one_ blanket. All it'd take would be for Luan or herself to roll over and _BAM_ Luan would have a serving of naked woman for breakfast.

Actually, that was a _good_ thing, wasn't it?

"O-ok, Luan."

She waited for a few seconds to make sure Luan kept her head forward and her eyes shut. And then, she shrugged off her robe. She wasn't wearing panties underneath.

Then, she slipped under the blanket on her side and pulled it up to her chin.

"Y-you can look now."

Luan turned, her cheeks still on fire… just _knowing_ that her sexy customer was completely naked, utterly vulnerable underneath a tiny, thin blanket… wow, that was enough to get her engine running~

She lifted the cover just a tiny bit, hearing Maggie's breath hitch… because she could pull it up another few inches and peek under and see every inch of her angel's beauty…

But she'd respect Maggie's privacy and body.

She slipped underneath it and lowered the blanket back down.

The two laid stiff and awkward until Luan's foot twitched and accidentally grazed Maggie's toes.

" _Ah!_ _Cold!_ " she hissed, squirming away from the barista.

Luan merely smirked and prodded the girl's ankle with her toe; enjoying herself immensely when Maggie turned to her with a glare and a frown.

"Sorry, Mags, I guess I'm getting _cold feet_. Get it?"

Maggie just glared, fighting back her blush because _holy mackerel, Batman!_ Luan's foot had actually touched her naked body! And even though it was an icicle, it sent a raging fire crashing through her body~

Was that the first step to them having sex?

She didn't know, but it was kinda exciting nonetheless~

She turned away from Luan, giving her a _cold_ shoulder. _Suck on that pun, Luan~_

And Luan, smiling, slid a little closer toward the girl. Never touching her, but making her squirm far enough away that she was approaching the edge and unable to escape.

Satisfied with their closeness, Luan let her eyes fall shut.

" _Goodnight, Maggie…_ "

And she was out like a light.

Maggie couldn't fall asleep that quickly.

She waited a good half hour before she was brave enough to creep backward until her naked butt was touching Luan's thighs and her head was tucked under her chin.

Then, Luan's arm robotically slipped over her and clutched to her like a needy koala and Maggie gushed on the inside.

She felt warm, safe, and loved. And with those swirling emotions comforting her heart, she fell asleep to a peaceful night.

* * *

 **Notes at bottom:  
**

Gamemann, I have several good reasons for not involving the police. First, they'd ruin my plot. I know that's not a good reason, but still. Second, even if Mr. Grouse was thrown in jail, he'd still maintain control over his property through his lawyer. That lawyer can evict Luan for violating the no-pet policy. Third, a simple note (which could be written in a completely different handwriting) isn't enough evidence to have a man arrested. Fourth, and this is one I was thinking a lot of, if Luan confessed to the police, they might investigate but they wouldn't find evidence. A woman _claiming_ she is being blackmailed into sex is a worthy accusation, but it wouldn't convict him because _she could be lying_. There is no evidence because Luan never recorded him saying it. And finally, the point is now moot.

Ok, about that jump from the fire escape. I really did research it, and I could bore you all for awhile about physics and whatnot... but I read a government report where a pilot fell from 20,000 feet in the air and survived. So, I can reasonably assume that Luan might possibly survive a fall from, I'm guessing, 25-30 feet. If you want to get technical, here is how I imagined she did it: she landed in a roll and immediately smacked her hand and foot on the ground at the end of her roll. If you can imagine a better way to do it, feel free to do so. I left it unwritten on purpose.

Lincoln has always struck me as the type of person that would give you the shirt off his back. I teared up when I wrote that Luan was wearing his pants. I'm just weird, I guess, haha.

I know the second half of this chapter was kinda rushed, but I was trying to get to the more important parts and finish up this three-chapter day. I also wanted to give you guys a bigger chapter because I don't know if I'll be able to update this again until after Christmas.


	13. Forsaken and Cherished

**Author's Notes:**

Happy New Year's Eve, dear readers!

Thank you for being patient with me. In the spirit of the season, and to thank you all for your patience, I gave Luan and Maggie...

Well, I better not ruin the surprise, eh?

The gamemann, a trash can would work! :) I did take some of your advice for this chapter and focused primarily on Luan and Maggie. I hope the tones work better in this one, too. As for the police, I can honestly see your points. But I will strive to find ways to keep them out... because that is how I feel my characters would act. Thank you, though, for your detailed arguments and points. They certainly help me think about this story and where it is going.

LL, thanks, also, for another big review! :) You said a lot, but I feel like I should only respond to one point here: you _do not_ want me to write an abortion. Trust me... it wouldn't go how one would imagine. Oh, and about them being in bed? Haha... we'll see what you think of me after this chapter~

Flagg, I'm still waiting on that baby~ (Notice the lack of a comma.)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 13: Forsaken and Cherished

Ain't it so interesting how things can turn out? How one minute a man can be on top of the world… and the next he's at the bottom, begging for bread.

Ronnie Anne Santiago always thought life was interesting that way. It rains on the just and the unjust, as her mother had always taught her. Live a good life, run a good race, fight a good fight, and so many other morals, so many beliefs…

So many interesting things that shaped her into the seventeen year old woman she had become.

But the thing no one counted on was her deep devotion to her family.

Not those fools that were related to her by blood…

But those that were related to her through her heart.

Lincoln Miller wasn't just her best friend; he was basically her other half. She wasn't closer to anyone than him.

Not her mother.

Not her drunkard father.

Not her abusive older brothers.

Not her dopehead uncle, in jail for murder and grand theft auto.

Her mother stood out as the only moral beacon in a "family" of miscreants and hardened bastards.

It was by a stroke of luck when her mother dropped her off at a daycare; and there was a dorky boy there by the name of Lincoln when they were around two years old.

And they've been inseparable since.

As she grew up, she was very selective with those she loved, and trusted, and became attached to.

Because once Ronnie Anne pegged someone as family, she'd fight for them, tooth and nail.

Her family was small, but incredibly close.

And when she felt her familial unit was threatened, a monster would roar and threaten to break out of her very chest.

But it had never been so severe… until this particular Sunday morning.

It was now a few minutes past nine, and Ronnie Anne was standing at the edge of an alleyway, looking onto the street as a light blue car passed by.

In the driver's seat was an old, grizzled man… and her eyes never left him for a second, not blinking, not wavering… until she was _sure_ that was him.

It was.

She took off at a sprint along the sidewalk.

When she saw the car turn at an intersection, she darted over a fence and crossed a parking lot to cut him off.

She followed him until he came to a stop at a town house.

She watched as he was greeted at the door by a family; his daughter's, if their spoken words could be trusted.

She sat down…

And waited…

And took out a small black book…

And her dark, malevolent eyes burned across the smooth page, taking in every single word, and her mouth opened to whisper her understanding upon the morning wind:

" _For the day of vengeance is in my heart, and the year of my redeemed is come._ "

When he left and traveled from there to a dollar store, she sat down and waited again.

And her eyes beheld the next line, filling her soul to the brim with righteous anger:

" _I looked, and there was none to help; and I wondered that there was none to uphold…_ "

She trailed behind him like a shadow as he went back to his home.

Her eyes were upon his window as she slithered up the wall like a serpent.

Her anger boiled as she beheld him sitting on the couch, watching TV, as if he hadn't just attempted to ruin the lives of two innocent girls.

Her hand squeezed that book tightly as she climbed back down the fire escape.

Her eyes looked into the heavens, daring, proud, and full of wrath.

" _My own arm will bring salvation unto me; and my fury, will uphold me_."

Her limber legs carried her to a stray alley, to a hidden alcove in a monotonous city.

And she looked left and right, making sure the coast was clear.

With a satanic grin, she moved to the side, revealing two little cages.

"So, you want to fuck with my family…"

She took a stick and jabbed it harshly into the cage on the left and her grin only grew wider as a raged growl erupted and the stick was torn asunder.

"…then, you'd better watch out."

She turned to the one on the right and gave it a kick, and it screamed with a howl of fury.

Ronnie Anne turned to the fourth wall and the look in her eyes was barely human.

She held up her book and, without blinking, read her oath before all:

"For _vengeance is mine. I will repay._ "

She flashed her eyes and her grin turned into a demon's smirk.

Judgment Day was coming swiftly for Mr. Grouse…

And Ronnie Anne was going to escort his soul straight to the gates of Hell…

And laugh as he lived an eternal, agonizing, unimaginable death.

* * *

Maggie was having a good dream. A _very_ good dream.

One of those kind where she had her sexy, ponytailed barista in bed, and she was completely nekkid, and her hand was on her breast, squeezing her and making her moan~

Oh, gosh, she could freaking _hear_ that heavenly noise right in her ear!

But then, she blinked her eyes open and everything was blurry.

She felt a tickle on her nose and she wrinkled it, but it wouldn't go away.

She felt something incredibly soft, and smooth, and devilishly tantalizing brush across her fingers, and a dopey grin spread on her cheeks as she instinctually groped her barista's boob harder. And that moan Luan gave her in return made a spasm of pleasure course down her spine like voltage down a wire.

Her other hand was… somewhere…

Oh!

Maggie's dopey grin turned into a smirk.

She had her hand in Luan's robe. _Mmm~_

She had no idea at all how her hand got lost inside not just the robe, but Luan's panties as well… and guess what? She didn't give a damn about the answer either.

Because her middle finger was touching something curly and warm and intoxicating~

God, she was _so close_ to Luan, but yet still so far away!

Maggie wiggled a little against her sleepy lover and purred with a silly grin as her fingers got warmer… hotter… until they were nearly melting with Luan's heat.

Mmm, she was _closer_ than she'd ever gotten in her dreams before~

Luan curled and bowed under her hands, moaning and panting breathlessly like a wanton kitten.

Maggie had to've died and gone to heaven because this was the best dream she'd ever had in her short twenty years of life!

She blinked her eyes again, twitched her nose against Luan's messy bed hair.

And that's when it hit her.

This wasn't a dream.

She recoiled with a muttered, " _Fuck!_ " but she couldn't move her hands!

Luan's thighs clamped down on her fingers, and her other arm was trapped under the sexy woman.

Oh, gosh, Maggie's fingers were still on her naughty places: one finger lazily tracing Luan's areola, and her other hand smoothly palming her lower groin.

She sniffed in frustration.

How did she even get into this mess?

Oh, yeah. Maggie thought it was a good idea to go to bed naked as a jaybird with a woman she barely knew but couldn't get out of her mind. Absolutely nothing bad could possibly go wrong!

But now it was morning, and Luan was going to wake up and think she's a pervert. She was going to freak out and yell at Maggie! S-s-she might even cry, "Rape!"

Maggie's breath was growing erratic, her body twitching nervously and sweating.

She didn't want to scare away Luan! This was the best night _ever_ … She didn't want it ruined because she thought she was having a wonderful wet dream and let her fingers roam wherever their little hearts desired!

She clenched her eyes shut as Luan shuffled again, pushing her butt against Maggie's legs. She heard Luan whimper as Maggie's fingers slipped an inch from Luan's thighs.

Luan was waking up; her breathing quickening; her body becoming active and lively.

Maggie forced herself to breathe deeply even though all she wanted to do was cry. She forced her arms to fall slack, her shoulders to become loose and free.

She heard Luan mumble something inaudible, followed by a little moan that made Maggie blush warmly.

And then, she felt the barista turn stiff as a board.

 _Oh, no. Please don't hate me, Luan!_

She was unprepared to hear Luan giggle girlishly and start squirming under her hands.

What the heck was Luan doing?

" _Oh, Mystery, I don't think your hands are supposed to be pressing_ those _buttons~_ "

Aaaand Maggie was blushing hotly. Luan must be dreaming. Had to be!

She felt really conflicted because she shouldn't be hearing anything Luan wouldn't want her to know… but she _really_ needed to know if Luan was into her…

She heard a gasp, and she thought it might've been of pleasure… but then, Luan started scooting away.

She felt the air mattress shift (Luan rolling over) and she kept her eyes shut naturally.

She could feel Luan's eyes raking over her, looking for guilt or wakefulness. Thankfully, she must be a good actress because Luan didn't give her any comment.

She heard her blessed feet touch down on carpet, and soon Maggie was left alone on the bed.

She waited a few minutes until she heard a coffee machine kick on, and then, she rolled over and yawned audibly. She heard Luan make a noise in the kitchenette, but she paid it no mind as she blinked her rested eyes open and gazed upon her barista in adoration. She could feel a little grin light up her cheeks as she sat up, holding the blanket to her breasts.

Luan was leaning her back against the counter; her robe was loose and hanging over one shoulder. Her hair was messy and fell limply down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were barely awake and her mouth was open to help with her breathing.

Maggie realized that Luan must not be a morning person, and for some reason that struck her as the cutest thing ever~

"Good morning, Luan." She batted her eyelashes unconsciously, reaching a hand up to rake her hair back and to the side.

Luan gulped as she looked at her host, and her eyes naturally trailed across those blankets and that bed and back up to Maggie's deep blue eyes. "G'morning, Mags." Her voice sounded course and unrefined. She really needed coffee before she scared away this woman!

Maggie chuckled. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

Luan blinked tiredly. "No… I'm not. I _hate_ mornings."

Maggie hummed as she readjusted the blankets against her chest.

Both girls were thinking of the same things in that moment: how wonderful it felt to share a morning together; how nice it was to just sit lazily and talk without the need to rush around because of school or work; how they wished Maggie didn't need to hide her modesty and Luan could put on a show as she turned around to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm… gonna get up and get dressed now," said Maggie while Luan was turned and reaching into the cabinet.

Both girls were blushing as that blanket was thrown aside. Luan could _easily_ turn around and she'd see every inch of Maggie from the raven hair on her head to her ten dancing toes on the carpet… completely bare, entirely vulnerable, all at Luan's mercy…

Maggie bent down, and purposely made the move sexy just in case Luan was weak-willed, and reached for her robe. Luan, as it turned out, was much stronger than Maggie hoped because when she turned around, Luan was standing stiffly forward; a hand clasped shakily around a cup of steaming coffee.

Maggie slipped her arms in her robe and tied it at the waist. It didn't come together right, revealing a nice sliver of pale skin from her stomach to her neck.

Luan nearly jumped as she felt a pair of warm hands fall upon her tense shoulders like a gentle breeze. And she purred rhythmically as Maggie's digits pushed into her muscles and started massaging the anxiety out of her neck. "Mmm~"

Maggie chuckled breathlessly. " _You looked tense, Lu._ "

Luan moaned, tilting her head out of the way as Maggie found a knot on one side and focused on it. " _I'm not trying to be_ knotty _but I'm definitely not complaining about having your hands on me._ "

Maggie's body went stiff for a second and Luan was worried that tease was too much… but then, she went back to work, trying harder to wring the moans straight from Luan's throat.

" _Oh? If you'd wanted me to get… touchy… all you had to do was ask._ "

Luan smiled as she leaned into her touch.

" _And if I'd known you were a masseuse I would have asked the very first day I saw you, Mags._ "

Maggie grinned widely.

" _I'm not that good at this. You must be easy to please~_ "

Luan opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it.

She wanted to say, "No, you're all I need," "Your hands are the only thing my sore body needs," or even "Wow, you make my shoulders feel amazing. Now, how about moving a bit lower and to the front~?"

The point became moot as Maggie abruptly eased her fingers off her skin, trailing away from Luan reluctantly… like a feather dragging across the end of a table; seeking to prolong the contact and warmth until the very last second.

Luan moved to the side so Maggie could get a mug for herself; and her eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets when she got a sweet view of Maggie's parted robe.

The girls moved toward the table. They sat down, facing each other, and drank in comfortable silence.

Luan blinked her tired eyes as she felt the warm drink push life back into her limbs. "Ah, that's better."

Maggie moved a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. "It is good, but not as good as yours."

Luan chuckled. "Are you sure it's the coffee that keeps bringing you back… _or the puns~_ "

Maggie smirked. "Oh, I throw those silly things away. It's _definitely_ the coffee~"

It's not like Luan _has_ to know she keeps them all in her daily planner, and looks at them a dozen times a day. Heh.

Luan smirked, too. "Are you _sure_ there is nothing else you like there?"

Maggie set her cup down and leaned forward. "Fine, you've caught me."

Luan leaned forward just a little, genuinely interested.

"There's someone there I like… but their identity is a secret."

Well… that felt pretty weird… whatever that was that crawled up Luan's chest; a feeling she couldn't name.

"O-oh?"

Maggie's smirk never left her as she looked left and right, and leant even closer. "Yep."

Luan set her own mug down on the table, and let a hand drift down to her arm, to her wrist.

It _could_ be Luan… now that was an interesting thought, wasn't it?

"So, are you going to tell her?" asked Luan.

Maggie chuckled as she leaned away and raised an eyebrow to her bangs. "I didn't say they were a girl, Luan… are you assuming you already know their identity?"

Luan blushed. She could feel how hot her blush was. And what could she say? "N-no… j-just guessing…"

Maggie's smirk grew wider. "Uh huh. You _sounded_ pretty sure to me."

Luan chuckled awkwardly and looked down at her robe.

Something clicked in her brain and she looked back up at her friend. "Um, do you have clothes I can borrow? U-until I can buy some new ones?"

Maggie smiled faintly but brightly as she stood up and led her guest to the bedroom.

They chuckled when they heard Lana snoring like a chainsaw from under Maggie's mountainous blankets and pillows. She looked so content and happy and pleased… like Luan hadn't seen in a long time.

Maggie watched as Luan stepped over to her sister and looked down on her in love. She smiled as she heard Luan speak softly to her.

" _I love you, Lana._ " And Luan laid a wet kiss to her cheek.

Lana squirmed a little before going still again.

" _I love… you, mom…_ "

Maggie turned to the closet as soon as she saw Luan's eyes begin glistening.

Soon, her barista was standing beside her and neither brought up what Lana said. She knew if Luan ever wanted to tell her, then she'd be willing and happy to listen. And that thought… of learning more about Luan, of growing closer to her emotionally and not just intimately… made her feel wonderful things in that spot most people claimed was a heart.

Maggie searched and searched for something casual, but there were very few items. She ended up picking out a pair of slacks, a white blouse, and… well, she _had_ to give Luan a pair of her panties, right? It would have been cruel to make her wear that one pair for as many days as it took to get new ones…

Oh, and speaking on that topic… Maggie had them covered~

Luan received the clothes with some embarrassment. "Thanks." She was going to be wearing another woman's underwear. But not just anyone's… these were _Maggie's_.

Maggie smiled and led her friend out the door and to another room. "You probably want a shower, right?"

Luan smiled faintly, still feeling timid and weird… and kinda excited. "Yeah, that'd be wonderful."

Maggie nodded as she fetched her a towel and rag. "You can use anything you need, Luan."

Luan smiled and waited for Maggie to start walking away before she began shrugging the robe off her shoulders.

Maggie paused to shut the door, and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Luan's entire back, exposed and naked, as her robe was shuffling down her body. She saw the faintest outline of Luan's breast before she jerked her eyes away.

When she turned around, she was a little surprised to see Lana sitting at the table, drinking what was left of Luan's coffee.

She put on a thin smile and walked over. She felt a bit nervous because, y'know, she had to make a good impression on Luan's sister and all.

"Hi, Lana."

The twelve-year-old looked up without any smile or frown. "Hi, Miss Frost."

Maggie sat down at her seat, picked up her drink, and took a quick swig.

"You can call me Maggie if you'd like."

Lana nodded.

In the bathroom, Luan realized she needed something and stepped over to the door. She parted it slightly and froze when she saw them sitting together. She bit her lip… and listened.

"Did you sleep well?"

Lana made no movement; didn't even blink. "I did, Miss Frost."

Maggie turned her eyes to the counter.

And then, Lana opened her mouth. "Why are you doing this for us?"

Maggie turned back quickly, her eyes wide. "When your sister told me what was happening, I wanted to help."

Lana leaned forward, her eyes hardening with her heart. "No. I meant… _what do you want?_ "

Maggie blinked. "I don't understand. I don't want anything."

Lana felt hot all over her little body. "I'm not stupid, Miss Frost. I _know_ what Luan did in Mr. Grouse's apartment. I let her go because he's big and we couldn't do anything to stop him."

Maggie leaned back as Lana put her hands on the table and glared at her.

"But I won't let that happen again. So, be honest… what do you want from my sister?"

Maggie forced herself to breathe; she felt timid and anxious. She didn't like to talk about her feelings… especially on the spot. But she could see Lana trembling; the girl was confused, in pain, hurting… Maggie had to reassure her with the truth.

Lana flinched when Maggie reached a hand toward hers, but she let the older woman touch her.

Maggie looked into her eyes and let herself smile a little bit.

"I honestly don't want anything from her. I only want to give. You both have been put through so much already."

Lana's hand twitched, and Maggie wiggled it around so their palms were touching.

Lana sniffed, fighting back angry tears.

"I-I don't want anything to happen to my sister. We're all we have left."

Maggie frowned.

"Do you have family, or…?"

Lana turned away.

"No."

Maggie blinked.

"O-oh, I… I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Lana glanced at her.

"Miss Frost?"

Maggie smiled.

"What would you think if I told you my sister killed our parents in an accident?"

Maggie's breath paused, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I wouldn't believe it unless she told me. I would listen to her if she wanted to talk about… her past. But I wouldn't pry it from her."

Lana sniffled as she turned to their host with watery eyes.

"What would you say if I asked for more coffee?"

Maggie tilted her head to the side.

"Would Luan let you have more?"

Lana shrugged.

"Um, probably not?"

Maggie grinned as she stood up and took her cup.

"Then, I'd say it'll be our little secret."

As she stood by the counter, she felt a hand touch her arm; and she turned to look at Lana's pleading eyes.

"A-and what would you say if I asked for a little bit of chocolate in my coffee?"

Maggie's warm smile was indescribable.

"What's one more sin anyway~?"

When she handed the mug back to Lana; when she watched the girl's eyes light up; heard her moan of pleasure at the heavenly taste; and finally, when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist as teary eyes hid in her ribs… Maggie felt something she'd never felt before.

" _Thank you for being so kind to us._ "

It reminded her of those times when her father picked her up after she'd fallen, fixed her bruises, and made her feel more wonderful than she'd ever felt in her life.

Only this time…

Maggie returned the hug.

" _You'll never have to thank me, Lana._ "

…the feeling was from herself. She'd made another human feel cared for, and she wanted to keep doing it.

She wanted them to feel _loved_.

Under the showerhead, Luan's face was wet and warm… her chest hot and soothed by the comforting heat.

And she hadn't even turned the water on yet.

* * *

The bad thing about life is that it always goes on.

It doesn't stop even though tragedy strikes.

So, in the morning, Bobby had to get up and go into work because he wasn't just the manager, but also the owner… and several employees and their families depended on him to keep things moving.

But at the moment it was getting to be too much. He was always stressed and starting to get a lot of grey hair. He was only twenty-four; he shouldn't have to consider dying his hair so he looked more like his own age. Sigh.

He opened the shop. He was the only one there. Luna was supposed to be in, but she was probably running behind.

He went into his office and sat down.

He really needed help. The most experienced and trustworthy employee he had was Luna. She'd been there almost since he inherited the store and re-opened it. She was fairly mature, hard-working, and loyal.

If he took anyone under his wing, it'd be her.

The first thing he did was sit in his chair and open up a computer. He went over to the security footage to zip through it and make sure nothing was mishandled or stolen.

And that's when he saw Ronnie Anne bend over a counter… and Lincoln pull out a condom.

"Oh, fucking hell, no! They didn't!"

He saw him pull her pants and underwear down and his jaw dropped.

"You horny bastards! You actually _do_ have sex on the job!"

He fell back in his seat and ran a hand over his face.

"Well, you know who would absolutely _love_ to see this footage?"

An evil grin crept over his face as he jotted down the timestamp and then continued zipping through the footage.

Sometimes a guy just has to find amusement wherever he can… before he loses his mind completely to the stress of life.

* * *

Maggie was in an ordinary store, watching as Luan and Lana gathered some clothes.

They were conflicted, timid, and overwhelmed by it. But Maggie encouraged them.

They needed clothes. They couldn't afford them. But she could, and it was her pleasure to help them.

After they got several sets each, Maggie took them to eat.

And as she sat down and watched Lana tear into a burger and fries like a rabid animal (apparently that was normal for her) and Luan munch on her own sandwich, she felt true contentment.

People say that money can't buy happiness, and they're right. But in all her years of being wealthy and having no need for any material thing in the world… she'd never been more thankful to have money.

When they finished up their meal and started back to the apartment, Lana pleaded with them to stop at the park so she could play on the swing set. And, while Luan could tell her no, Maggie simply couldn't and gave in.

And now, Maggie and Luan were sitting side by side on a bench. Luan was looking at her laughing sister, and she was smiling at how unreal everything was. Maggie was looking at Luan and feeling a blossom of affection grow from deep in her chest.

Luan felt a hand touch hers, and she looked and saw Maggie leaning toward her and holding a pink flower out to her.

"Here. This would look very pretty in your shirt."

Luan lifted the bloom from Maggie's fingers and poked the stem into a breast pocket. The happy flower glowed against the solid white canvas of her button-up blouse.

With a timid smile, "This is still your blouse, Maggie, but thanks."

With a warm shake of the head, "It's yours now, Luan. You look… That flower looks beautiful on you."

Luan blushed and twitched her fingers, remembering that Maggie's other hand was still resting on hers. "Thank you."

Maggie gave Luan's hand a squeeze before relaxing her hand. "You don't have to thank me for speaking the truth."

Neither girl moved their hands away.

Luan looked into the blue sky.

"Mrs. Woodhouse told me you wanted to give up your apartment to us."

Maggie looked at a dimly-green tree.

"I… had to do whatever I could to help."

Luan's hand turned upside down and her fingers twined with Maggie's.

"Why?"

Maggie turned her eyes down to their hands and what she felt in her chest was breathtaking, beautiful, wondrous…

"B-because, I… I care about you."

Luan squeezed Maggie's hand tighter.

"Thank you."

A few moments passed as Lana swung higher, laughed louder.

Then, Maggie returned that squeeze with one of her own.

"Lana told me you're alone."

Luan sighed, turning her eyes down to her shoes.

"Our… parents died."

Maggie scooted a little closer; her grip on Luan's hand was strong and steady.

"My father d-died, too."

Luan's brown eyes lifted until they rested on Maggie's face.

"Do you have anyone else?"

Maggie's blue eyes lifted until they met Luan's browns.

"No."

Luan gave her a smile and a squeeze to her hand.

"You do now… i-if you want."

Maggie smiled, too.

"Why?"

Luan leaned in a little closer, her face drawing nearer to Maggie's.

"Because I care about you, too."

And their lips embraced each other as their hands held on tight and their eyes closed.

And the world around them stopped moving as a single tear drop fell from the sky.


	14. Tears of Joy

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, so it has been a really long time. I'm sorry, guys. But I'm hoping I've regained my rhythm with this fic and updates will happen more regularly. Thank you so much for your patience and support~

Some important notes! First up, in one scene I imply that one character's gender identity isn't as black and white as it seemed. So, if hermaphrodites make you uncomfortable, please take note. Second, I threw in references to two brilliant artists and I hope you guys enjoy finding them~ Third, it had to happen some time, right? But, I reference Disney's _Frozen_ (2013) in one scene because of the huge impact that fandom played on my life; the fact it is one of the biggest inspirations for this fic; and because I just really love Elsa and Anna so much. XD Finally, I threw in a reference to my own Luaggie fic, _Worth a Thousand Words._ Go check it out when you're done here~

Maxsteele, sorry, man, but Sam belongs to Luna in this story~

Flagg, your wish is my command~

AnonymousXD, I love reading your reviews and thank you so much~ I hope you find this update, too. :)

LL, I think you've already answered your own question; but I will add that, yes, there will be a fatal punishment... and also a fatal consequence.

Gamemann, thanks for responding to all my comments. I'll admit that I'm struggling to reconcile all of the subplots to the main one, but I am trying. In a sense, I'm trying to weave them together into a web, but that web doesn't always center around Luan and Maggie. Sigh. I hope it works, though. (And really, thanks a lot for your points on the police, too!)

James, that is exactly what I had in mind when I wrote it! Haha! And I don't know, but I hope there will be several more. :)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Chapter 14: Tears of Joy

A frying pan sizzled on the stovetop. A wooden spoon stirred a hash of potatoes, peppers, and onions. The toaster zipped loudly as it shot out several burnt pieces of toast. A lid popped as it was turned and pulled off a glass jar of jelly.

Luan leant back and looked at their dinner. It was the sorriest, saddest, weirdest mesh of flavors and ingredients… from the hash browns to the jellied toast to the… marshmallows? She looked down at her sister with a raised brow.

Lana merely grinned, revealing three fluffy morsels smooshed between her teeth. She giggled as her older sister swatted at her with the spoon. "Ha! You missed me!" She turned around, ran, and promptly slammed into the counter top, falling down onto her butt with a loud whine.

Luan sniffed. "That's what you get for eating your dessert before dinner. Now go wash your hands. It'll be done soon."

The blonde twelve-year-old rubbed her chest. Her tiny breasts were already sore enough from growing (which she never asked for, by the way). And now they were hurting even more. Ugh.

As Lana stomped off to the strange bathroom, Luan hummed. The barista looked at the meal and she frowned. It was pitiful. Really, it honestly was. But… Maggie didn't exactly know how to cook. And… she obviously didn't know what to buy _to cook_ , so Luan had very little to work with. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant work; but she was hoping that… if Maggie wanted… they could stop by a grocery store and buy some more things. Things that are not marshmallows.

She heard a whisper of gentle steps, and then a hand ghosted onto her hip. She shivered under the light touch.

" _Hello, Lu~_ " a sultry voice whispered into her ear.

Luan's shoulders slumped, her head fell backward onto a strong shoulder.

" _Thank you for cooking~_ " that voice whispered hotly into her ear.

Her spine trembled. That hand rubbed in a circle on her hip. Luan turned just a little, and her brown eyes met Maggie's blues, and her mind stopped.

She licked her lips; her eyes darted down to Mags' parted lips. She wanted to kiss them again.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, and Luan suddenly saw a marshmallow appear in front of her face… slip onto the woman's tongue… two rows of pearly teeth gnashing down on it, and a swallow.

Luan _really_ wanted to kiss her now. She had a feeling she'd taste like a marshmallow. She _wanted_ to find out if she tasted like a marshmallow.

Maggie's second hand drifted to her other hip, and those fingers gripped her solidly. She couldn't move if she wanted to… and she _didn't_ want to~

Luan felt her feet bump into hers as Maggie got just a little closer. They hadn't kissed since that afternoon. It was just the one time. And now she was ready to tally a second one; a third; a fourth… until they lost count.

She closed her eyes and leaned in.

She could feel Maggie's breaths puffing onto her cheeks.

And then she smelled the burning smoke as her potatoes turned into little rocks in the frying pan.

She turned around with a gasp, accidentally knocking Maggie away with her elbow. "Oh, shhhiiii-!" she barely caught herself from finishing that little word that she'd rather Lana not learn from her.

She picked the pan up off the stove with a mit, and she grimaced as the potatoes crackled and sizzled.

They were blackened ash now.

She laid the pan onto a cool spot with a thunk and sighed heavily.

Maggie's fingers danced along her forearm. "At least we didn't cause a fire."

Luan turned her head to look at her. She gave an awkward grin. "Y-yeah… I'm sorry, Maggie."

Maggie's eyes twinkled.

"It's ok, Lu…"

She let her fingers slide across Luan's arm as they pulled away.

"… _we can always try again later._ "

And Luan blushed as Maggie popped another marshmallow between her lips and sucked it inside her mouth. Her eye twitched. Her heart skipped a beat.

Yeah. They were _definitely_ going to try again later.

By the time that Lana came back, the two women had separated and were preparing the table spread.

Maggie was laying out plates and silverware.

Luan was bringing over the food, grimacing at how badly it looked… and smelled.

Lana eyed the burnt potatoes and then looked at her sister. She was going to say something because Luan _never_ burnt food before. Her sister was an amazing cook! But she thought better of it and waited.

The three girls filled their plates with potatoes, peppers, and onions, toast with jelly, and marshmallows.

And Maggie, with a faint smile on her face, hummed as she put a charred morsel in her mouth and chewed it up.

Lana looked at the woman in shock, especially when Maggie promptly forked another potato and ate it without a single complaint. Then, she turned to look at her sister, whom hadn't started eating yet, and she was even more surprised to see Luan's eyes turn misty, her cheeks blushing.

Don't get Lana wrong. She was really starting to like Maggie, but she just hoped that Luan kept enough brains in her head when the girl was around so that she wouldn't burn food again.

 _Yuck!_

* * *

For Luna, it was literally a dream come true when she blinked her eyes open to see a field of golden hair lying across her arm. She couldn't move, her arm was aching, and Sam's frozen toes were pressing urgently against her legs for warmth… but Luna wouldn't change a single thing.

She reached out with a hand and brushed those blue-dyed bangs out of her face, revealing a gentle, sleeping face.

And love bloomed deep inside her chest as she leaned forward and kissed the girl on the forehead.

" _Angel~_ " she whispered.

The girl laying on her arm twitched her nose, and Luna smiled more.

She slipped her hand over Sam's naked side, tickling her skin, and she delighted at the way her lover squirmed closer toward her.

" _Sto' it, 'una…_ " she growled lowly, furrowing her eyebrows sleepily.

Oh, now that was the most precious thing Luna had ever seen~

Using her hand to slowly push the girl onto her back, Luna leaned over the girl until she was halfway straddling her.

" _Wake up, angel. It's time to get up._ "

Sam groaned and tried to turn away, but she couldn't escape.

" _Nooo…_ " she whined. " _Le' me sleep, 'unaaa!_ "

Luna smiled widely at that.

But as cute as her girlfriend was being, she did have to get their day going. She had work that day, which thankfully started later on so they could afford a little bit of time to cuddle. Besides, Luna kinda wanted to talk to the girl a bit before leaving.

She pecked the girl right on her eyelid and chuckled as Sam growled at her; finally opening up a single eye to glare at her.

" _I told you to let me sleep, Luna._ "

Luna's cocky grin never wavered as she pecked her nose.

"I just thought my girlfriend would like to take a shower…"

Sam's glare softened, her cheeks tinging pink.

"…with me; but I guess she'd rather stay in this cold bed. Alone. Without her super sexy girlfriend to run her soapy hands up and down her nake-"

Sam pushed Luna off and started up and toward the bathroom, already reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"If that's what you wanted you should have just told me!"

Luna giggled as she saw her girlfriend trip while trying to hurry. She laughed behind her hand as Sam bumped her head into the wall and cursed; shaking her fist angrily while dressed in just a pair of boyshorts.

Luna started after her with a pleased grin on her face.

But then, she froze in her tracks when Sam leaned back around the doorway and bade her to stop.

"Um… Luna?"

And that's when she finally noticed it… as Sam fidgeted by the frame… giving Luna a quick flash of tight cotton fabric.

"Before we do this, there's something you should… probably know about me."

Luna gulped.

Yeah.

Those shorts were tight alright… just not for the reason Luna was expecting.

* * *

After dinner, the trio of ladies sat down on the blow-up mattress with a deck of cards between them.

Luan opened the deck and began shuffling.

"What sounds good to play?"

Lana smirked like a devil and nudged Maggie in the arm.

"Let's play strip poker!"

Maggie instantly exploded into a blush, which was made worse because she was probably (and totally was) looking at Luan's loose-fitting yellow pajamas and how they flowed over the woman's curves like water over a rock. The outfit was pretty cute, though, with little furry paw prints stitched into the hemline.

For some reason, Lana insisted they belonged to a coyote. Maggie wasn't really sure why the girl even mentioned it in the first place. It was kind of a random fact.

Oh well. Maggie's fingers went to her hair, done up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way for the evening; and she touched the little purple bunny hairclip in her bangs. Luan had found it in the store and gushed at how adorable it would look in her hair; so obviously she bought it. And she hadn't taken it out since.

"Lana, we're not playing strip poker," Luan broke Maggie's train of thought suddenly. "You're too young to be playing that game anyway."

Lana pouted.

"I bet you'd play it with Maggie if I wasn't here, wouldn't you?" the girl demanded childishly.

Maggie's blush couldn't get any redder or she'd likely pass out. But that beautiful explosion of color that lit up Luan's face like the Fourth of July? That was truly something to see!

" _Lana, don't say things like that,_ " she scolded her sister.

Lana smirked.

"I don't hear you denying it, sis," she teased with a lilt to her voice.

Luan growled while Maggie remained frozen in shocked embarrassment.

" _One more peep out of you and you'll be going to bed early tonight._ "

Her smirking never leaving, Lana mimed zipping her mouth shut, locking it, and throwing away the key. She looked at her sister's glaring eyes smugly and without remorse.

Luan finally relented and leaned back with a sigh. She resumed shuffling, but paused when she noticed how quiet and unmoving Maggie had become.

Was she even breathing?

"U-um, Maggie? Everything ok?"

Inside Maggie's mind, she was sitting in a chair. And Luan was leaning over her with three (and only three) strategically placed cards on certain body parts. And the devilish imp was grinning as she whispered to her girlfriend in a sultry voice, " _Pick a card, Maggie. Any card~_ "

Maggie was frozen in shock and confusion; her brain having shut down because for the life of her she honestly couldn't decide what she'd want to see first!

She suddenly yelped loudly when she felt a pinch on her arm. And she turned swiftly to see Lana's guilty hand hovering near her. She noticed how worried the girl looked, and she opened her mouth to reassure her that everything was ok…

But then, her eyes casually drifted over to Luan and she instantly focused on that cute face, that bright flush on two kissable cheeks, and those worried lips… and her blush started changing to a flush and she nearly squeaked in embarrassment.

It took Luan only a couple seconds to notice the change… and then, she began blushing harder, too.

Lana looked at the two women as they suddenly started looking at anything _but_ each other, and she sighed in frustration.

 _Why do adults have to be so weird!?_

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were walking down the sidewalk; looking for all the world like a pair of innocent seventeen year olds.

And, well, yeah… they basically were.

Except Lincoln couldn't keep his hands out of his pockets, where a certain little item was waiting to be used.

And Ronnie Anne's eyes couldn't stop shifting with each passing car.

They were heading toward her apartment, where she lived with her mother.

The plan was to play video games on their day off like they did every weekend.

However, this week plans had changed. And, while they _did_ plan to play quite a bit, video games likely wouldn't be involved.

When they were only a few blocks away, Ronnie Anne's sneaky eyes finally saw the car again, and she tugged on Linc's sleeve.

"See that car?"

His eyes followed it as it turned a corner.

"Yeah."

She started walking again; and took a detour into an alleyway near her home.

"That's the one."

Lincoln followed after her like a puppy as they came upon two silent cages.

"Ronnie Anne?"

She turned around slowly and put her hand on his arm.

It was trembling and cold, and Lincoln didn't know what to say to the intense, vulnerable look she was giving him.

"Would you promise me something, Lincoln?"

He put his hand on hers, gave it a squeeze, and nodded his head.

"Anything."

She nodded her head and turned toward the cages. She lifted a tarp that she'd laid atop them, and Lincoln gulped as he saw the beasts hiding inside each.

"I'm going to avenge Luan and Lana…"

She turned back toward him; her eyes fierce and her shoulders set in determination.

"…will you help me?"

He looked her in the eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Honestly, he didn't know what to say.

So, he put his hand on her waist. He stepped closer to her. And he brought his lips down to hers.

He couldn't find words to explain the weird mixture of concern and fear and desire he felt stirring in his chest.

But when he pulled back from that kiss, he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe.

Ultimately, the only answer he would let himself give was…

"Yes."

She led him down the last stretch of sidewalk by hand. Together, they turned into her apartment.

Her mother was resting in a recliner with the radio on, listening to a local church broadcasting station.

The two teens walked over and gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks at the same time, making her smile and dote on them.

As they made their way up to her room, Lincoln couldn't help but notice how drab and poor every room was; how the carpeting in the hall was matted and torn; how the walls were chipped and dry-rotted. But somehow Ronnie Anne and her mother survived alone, while the so-called "men" in her life wasted their lives doing everything _but_ being responsible adults.

Together, the two set down on her bed and held hands. They looked into each other's eyes as they laid down. They didn't speak much as their hands gently squeezed and their thumbs danced with their partner.

Lincoln leaned over her and looked into her eyes. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips down on hers.

Things weren't urgent between them. They went slow and steady; their hands never leaving their partner; their eyes never straying too far from their lover's; and their hearts beating as one.

Many people give themselves to the love of their life hoping for a future of prosperity; they pass up the little details, expecting to have time to truly get to know their partner in time, with experience.

But these two committed every little thing to memory; every sound and curve, every texture and breath; until the only things they could remember were Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, and how every part of their persons… mind, body, and soul… pieced together in perfect unity.

* * *

Luan and Maggie were laying down on the mattress, looking at a tiny screen held in Lana's hand. The girls were doing their best to pass the evening in the traditional way of watching a Disney movie.

Luan watched the little screen as it trembled in Lana's hand; as Elsa ran off toward the mountain, and her little sister was yelling for her, trying to find her, running blindly after her…

She sniffled as she put a hand on Lana's head and pulled the girl a little closer to her stomach. She didn't want to be overbearing or clingy… she just wanted to remind herself that they were still together. They weren't separated.

Lana was laying between the two women with little tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold the screen steady, but it was just too sad. When she felt her sister pull her closer she let out a faint whimper.

Maggie, noticing all of this and not saying a word, gently took the phone (her phone) out of Lana's hands and held it up for the sisters to see. She didn't comment when they drew closer together and began cuddling. When Luan's hand touched hers, she opened up and clasped her fingers around her barista's without a second thought.

When Elsa began singing, began freeing herself from her chains and misery… alone and unwanted, but free nonetheless… Maggie felt her own eyes tear up.

She turned slightly toward Luan, and their wet eyes met.

Luan gave her an understanding smile and tugged on her hand.

Maggie slid over until her head rested on Luan's shoulder; while Lana's body was draped over her sister's lower half, still sniffling.

Luan put her arm around Maggie and held her tight. She kept her other hand in Lana's messy hair, gently massaging the girl's scalp.

And together, they watched their movie in silence punctuated only by the occasional sob and surprising giggle.

* * *

Carol did a lot of nothing after she left Bobby's apartment in the morning.

When Bobby got up and got ready, she got up and made coffee for him. When he walked into the kitchen with a frown on his face and misty eyes, she wordlessly put her arms around him. She held him from behind as he leaned against the counter and tried to regain his composure. He grew still as her lips kissed his cheek.

" _It's ok to show how you feel, Bobby,_ " she whispered to him, laying her head against his shoulder.

And he believed her.

He might have to be strong for everyone else, but he could fall apart in front of her.

She let him go to work with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to check up on him later that evening.

And then, she walked around the city and did nothing.

Hours passed and she realized she'd missed lunch.

So, she stopped in at a sandwich shop and got herself a chicken wrap and coffee.

She instinctually went to the corner booth and sat down.

When the door opened, she automatically turned (as was her habit) and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a blonde-haired woman in expensive clothes walk inside.

But when the woman turned in her direction, Carol's heart fractured… because for one fleeting second, she'd thought it was Lori looking at her.

She had forgotten… that Lori died.

She was just as broken as Bobby. And, while they could give each other comfort when they were together, she didn't have work that could distract her today.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket, and the first thing she noticed was a voicemail from her sister, Leni.

And her heart broke a little bit more because she was going to have to tell her twin sister that Lori died. She was going to have to break her sister's heart and watch her cry.

And she'd still find no comfort to ease the pain in her chest.

An hour later, she was walking up the stairs in her apartment complex since the elevator was broken.

Soon, she put her keys in the door and opened it.

And she froze dead in her tracks as she saw a man standing in her living room in a fine suit.

But the most surprising part was her sister… whom had her guilty hands on this man's chest, her palms desperately trying to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in the flawless jacket. Leni's eyes were wide in shock at having been caught red-handed. Her cheeks had exploded with fire. And she jumped away with a yelp that, if nothing else had given it away, proved her guilt.

And the man didn't fare any better as he stood awkwardly and blushed fiercely.

"U-uh, hi, Carol! Y-you… I didn't know you'd be h-home… now… b-before I finished hi- _before_ we were done taking measurements…!"

Carol blinked.

Then, Leni finally noticed how pink her sister's eyes looked, how splotchy her cheeks were. She stepped toward her warily.

"Carol… are you ok?"

The man remained where he stood in awkward silence, but his eyes watched Carol carefully as the girl slowly made her way to the couch and received a hug from her sister.

He tried not to eavesdrop as Carol whispered something into Leni's ear. He stood straighter as Leni turned back toward him and apologetically asked him to leave.

Carol watched as he nodded with a caring smile and headed toward the door without a fuss or single prying action.

When they were alone, Carol turned her eyes toward her sister's and opened her chapped lips.

" _Lori…_ "

Leni rubbed her back. She'd heard her sister cry many times before about her pain and unrequited feelings, so she already knew how to best handle the situation.

"… _she died yesterday._ "

And Leni's hand froze as she gasped in shock.

" _W-what?_ "

Carol couldn't speak again as she latched onto her sister and cried in her bosom.

Leni put her arms around her and held her tight, even as her own eyes began to tear up. She rocked her sister gently and began humming to her, rubbing her hand along the woman's back.

And as her sister fell apart into sobbing tears, Leni placed a kiss on her head and hid her own crying eyes in Carol's golden hair.

* * *

As night fell, Lana didn't want to move away from her sister. But when Luan nudged her to go get ready, the girl begrudgingly got up and headed toward the bathroom. And then, Luan turned toward Maggie with an awkward smile.

"I, um… I know you like sleeping… y'know…"

Maggie blushed as she tried to meet Luan's eyes.

"So, Lana can sleep here with me while you take the bed."

Luan was blushing fiercely and rubbing her neck with a touch of guilt. She was trying to force herself to be a good older sister… a good guardian no less. But, still, she couldn't help but feel a little peeved because she was kinda looking forward to this night.

And if Maggie's blush and guilty frown were anything to go by, the woman shared Luan's thoughts exactly.

However, instead of agreeing, Mystery smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'll just have to suit up and deal with it."

Luan blinked.

"A-are you sure?"

Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, I can't let m-my…" She nearly choked. "…you girls sleep alone when you're feeling a bit down."

Luan ducked her head down and bit her lip. She was blushing even harder because she _knew exactly_ what Maggie started to say and she kinda _really_ wanted Maggie to say it for real.

" _O-ok,_ " Luan whispered shakily.

Maggie watched as she got up and went to the bathroom to check on Lana. And then, she got up and headed into the kitchen. She hummed as she checked the cabinets and fridge. There wasn't a lot but she _did_ find chocolate syrup and whole fat milk.

She smiled as she put them on the counter and whipped out three cups.

So… she didn't really know how to make it. So, she just… unscrewed the cap for the syrup and tipped it over… and gasped as a huge glob fell into the cup.

That was _definitely_ too much. But what could she do?

She sighed as she picked the cup up and tried to pour some of the syrup into another one… and then the third one; until all three looked relatively equal.

Smiling, she poured milk into each one. And then waited.

But nothing happened.

She tilted her head in confusion as she picked a glass up and looked at it closely.

Then, she picked up the syrup bottle and read the instructions… and smacked her forehead when she realized that _doi!_ she had to stir it up!

By the time her guests were finished, she had all three cups ready and waiting on the counter and she presented them with a smile on her face.

Lana bounced over and took hers with a wonderstruck face and moaned greedily as she took a huge gulp.

Luan chuckled as she sipped hers much slower but no less appreciative eagerness.

Maggie secretly delighted in the little sounds Luan made as she savored that chocolatey treat; blushing as she drank her own.

Lana finished hers and rinsed the cup out in the sink. When she turned toward them, the women giggled because she had a mustache on her lips… but the girl didn't care! All she wanted to know was: " _Maggie! Can we have chocolate milk every day!?_ "

Luan was just about to scold her sister for being incredibly rude, but Maggie beat her to it.

"Of course you can, Lana."

Luan let it go, but she resolved herself to have a talk with Lana about her manners.

Before anything else could be said, Lana jumped forward and put her arms around Maggie again.

" _I like you a lot, Miss Frost._ "

Maggie smiled as she ruffled the girl's messy blonde hair.

"I like you, too, Lana."

Lana looked up at her with a face of complete innocence and sincerity.

"You should marry Luan."

And Luan coughed on her drink as her face exploded with the billionth blush of the day; and Maggie's hand froze as her eyes burst in shock and her lungs seized up.

Lana closed her eyes and hummed, not letting go of Maggie for a single second.

She was totally serious. She liked this woman. She kinda wanted to see her around for a while. She wanted her sister to be happy. And she was beginning to believe that it was fate that led these two women to meet… and when fate brings two people together, they get married!

The girls laid down on the blow-up mattress; Lana giggling as the center squished in and everyone rolled around helplessly. She hummed as Luan pulled her to her stomach and held her close.

And Luan purred as Maggie moved behind her and put an arm around her waist, spooning her. She didn't move or make a peep when she felt a hand move her hair away from her neck or when she felt a pair of lips press softly against her skin.

Instead, she turned her head slightly and presented her lips and she hummed when she felt Maggie's mouth connect with hers.

" _Goodnight, Maggie._ "

Maggie held her barista tightly as the woman and her sister fell asleep. But try as she might, she couldn't relax her mind enough to fall asleep.

All she could think about was Lana's innocent suggestion… and how wonderful it truly sounded.

Soon, she was imagining it herself…

Maggie and Luan, standing under a tree right beside a chapel and saying their vows to each other with no one witnessing but the world itself.

The tug she felt on her heart as she kissed her bride in her imagination was so strong she felt her eyes begin tearing up anew.

But, this time, they were tears of joy.

* * *

 **Random Notes:**

Did you enjoy seeing Maggie make chocolate milk for the first time? Haha, that was really fun to write.

Ok, so, we have definitely made it passed the halfway point for this fic. I have several side-plots to wrap up and really I only see there being three issues with the main plot left before this story can be closed. Honestly, I do not know how long it will take, but my earnest goal is to reach 100k before I finish as a personal achievement to my writing career.


	15. A Wonderful Day

**Author's Notes:**

Almost a year later, but I hope you all are doing well. Part of me considered writing out a list of reasons why I'm so late, but I could simply just say the past twelve months were some of the hardest in my life. But I survived, and so did this story, and I plan to keep on keeping on. :D

This took a lot of thinking, planning, re-reading, etc. to make. It's a bit overwhelming, I feel, but nearly everything here I believe is important. Consider this chapter a part 1. I already have the next one planned out, though it may take awhile to write it. Obviously, at this point, I won't make any promises on it. Heh.

And I have some news! I'm going to start another fic, and I plan to alternate working on it and this one. I'm hoping that helps me stay focused and motivated. It's a Ronniecoln, high school AU, and the format will be similar to _I Am Not a Pervert!_ So expect some humor, some sexiness, and some teenagers that are so deep in de Nile they're practically scuba-diving! Hahaha, get it!? ;D

What I want to know, regarding this story, is what you guys would like to see. Are there any plot points/holes, characters/ships, or situations that you want to see? Please let me know. And most importantly, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 15: A Wonderful Day

It was a fine Monday morning. The sun was raising slowly over the cityscape; like a groggy employee clinging to their bed as the alarm clock goes off for the fifth time. But things were starting up and moving. People were getting their coffee and reading papers and getting onto the transits.

It was gearing up to be a productive day for everyone. And dear Alfred was one of the first to be up and ready for what the day had in store.

He was set to start his first day as Mrs. Woodhouse's new housekeeper, and he was excited to truly earn his keep and prove he was a good choice for the job.

He put on his classic tailored suit, slightly worn shoes, and got out a bag full of various tools he'd found were nifty to have when dealing with certain rowdy kids.

Like Margaret.

He sighed as he closed his bag and stepped into the hallway.

He hoped she was doing well. He really did. He missed her so much, but if he's lucky, maybe one day their paths will cross once again.

The memory of her fond hugs brought a little smile to his face. And as he was heading down the hallway to start checking on each tenant's apartment, one door opened and a messy mop of blonde bed hair leaned out.

Miss Leni Bennett looked so tired and sleepy, but she hurried out in just her nightgown, threw her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, " _You're going to do great today, I just know it!_ "

Alfred smiled with a little pink blush mark on his cheek as he thanked her and headed down the hall.

Was that a blush mark, or was that lipstick residue from the little kiss Leni bestowed onto his cheek?

His feet felt light and youthful as he knocked on the first door at the end of the hall.

"Housekeeping!"

An old, grouchy man answered the door with a sneer.

"Get lost, hooligan."

* * *

Over at the coffee shop, Luna was leaning against the door to Bobby's office with a gaping mouth and bugged eyes.

"No freaking way, dude. There's no way."

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, they totally did the horizontal tango on the front counter, and I have the proof right here."

He held up a little disc with an evil grin.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Luna asked with her own sinster smile.

Bobby shrugged as he put the evidence back into his desk drawer.

"Eh, probably just mess with them for awhile. It's fun making them self-destruct with embarrassment."

He patted Luna's shoulder as he passed her, heading to the front counter.

"And this will give us enough ammo to keep going for weeks, haha!"

Luna followed him and got out a rag to spit shine the countertop.

Bobby noticed a lack of cups, lids, and-

A lot of things actually.

So, he went to the back and started collecting various things they'd need for the busy day ahead.

The man found himself humming as he pulled out plastic-wrapped stacks of cups.

His mind was wondering, to a pair of blonde women.

His heart stung as he remembered Lori. Holding a cup, he looked inside and imagined her favorite drink inside. He knew it by heart, but what would it matter now? The cup he was holding was empty. Just like his future with her.

Then, he picked up another cup and… he saw another drink swirling in it.

He knew Carol's favorite drink, too. Had it memorized well enough he could probably make it while blindfolded.

He sighed as he took the empty cup and gave it a little jerk; almost as if he was swishing some coffee around inside the cup.

He could have a future with her.

Maybe…

He sat the cup down, and shook his head. Hefting the stacks of cups in his arms, he took off walking toward the counter.

Luna was waiting on him, going through the register to check how many of each bill they had inside.

"Hey, Bobby, we need some fives."

The man nodded and headed for his office, where he'd get some out from a safe.

As she waited, Luna looked down and she could have sworn for a second that wasn't President Washington on the dollar bill, but a sad Sam weeping.

She sighed.

She didn't mean to just… book it. But she was a little shocked. Ok… _little_ isn't enough to describe… that.

The number of things that suddenly hit her brain, overwhelming her in an instant, sent her into flight mode.

Sam was into girls! Luna knew that.

But she had a penis. Luna _now_ knew that.

It wasn't a small one either, which worried Luna.

Like, what if she can't, y'know, please her like the sweet and lovely Sam deserved?

Or, God above, what if Luna tried to pleasure her with her mouth and accidentally bit it off!?

Oh, no…

Her heart was racing, and her limbs were tingling.

 _Calm down, Lune… you're not gonna do anything stupid like that… hopefully._

Siiigh. She was screwed.

But, come on, she didn't need to worry that much! It's Sam! The girl was an angel!

Sam wanted Luna, that's fairly obvious and it's certainly encouraging.

So, what's the problem?

Man, she didn't know. Just… shocking? Yeah. Overwhelming? Yeah.

And then she ran off and didn't say anything to Sam; just left her alone and-

Yeah, there's also that worry, too. She ran off and Sam probably thought Luna was freaked out by her uniqueness.

Which wasn't the truth!

She just… she needed time to adjust to the developing situation.

No big, right?

Luna checked her phone, and happened to notice there wasn't a message.

Dang it, she really messed up, didn't she?

Well… only one way to find out…

Her fingers typed a short and sweet message.

 _Hey babe, are you coming for coffee?_

There. That didn't sound desperate, clingy, or guilt-ridden, did it?

Luna's arm was itching. Why was it itching? Stop it. Stop!

A few seconds later, her phone dinged and there was an equally short and sweet response waiting for her.

 _Only if you're the one giving it to me, love._

Luna practically melted onto the counter at that.

So, things were gonna be alright! Luna just needed to stop overthinking it and let their easy friendship and passion guide them into the future.

She was just starting to daydream of what would've happened if she stayed and joined Sam for that shower, when Bobby suddenly tripped and an avalanche of paper cups fell onto the counter and floor.

Looked like the day was starting off well.

"Hey," Bobby suddenly broke the dreamy silence. "Where's Miller? He's late for his shift."

* * *

Mr. Grouse was doing what he did every Monday morning: driving around in his old blue car, taking in the same old sights, doing some errands here and there, and watching the various people pass by.

See, if a landlord wants to fill up his apartments, he's gotta scope out the stock and see where some potential bait might be.

That's how he found Summers.

The girl was at a community building trying to find a cheap place to live, as well as a job.

And who happened to pass by in that moment but a goodly old man and a cheap rent?

Of course, with such gracious generosity came a gradually increasing price. Such was the way of the world. It's fair. He scratched her back, and she'd keep scratching his until he was done with her.

It certainly helped that she was attractive. Sure, she had a bit of a dentistry problem, but that's why God created the reverse cowgirl position. That way you can screw a hoe without having to see her overbite.

He liked driving by the courthouse, the hospital, and other centers of community and help. He'd search them out for the most desperate (and good looking) women, and offer them a deal far too good for their despairing hope to ignore.

As he was driving slowly down the streets, casually sipping at his morning coffee, he didn't notice the shadows moving behind him.

He didn't see a pair of jeans shift behind a tree.

His eyes missed the twin pair of dark masks peeking around the corner of an alleyway.

Not that he'd care, mind you.

Because he just saw a desperate pair of big tits carry her newborn into the welfare office, and he was looking forward to extorting those bouncy melons.

* * *

Luan was having a dream. One of those comfy, wonderful dreams where she was feeling bad. So, she ran back to the house, tromped her muddy boots into the kitchen. And she tackled her mom's legs. She was so small compared to mom, and she had to look way up to see those kind, brown eyes watching over her.

The barista clung tighter to her mother, hiding her face, her fears, her sadness in the older woman's warmth.

Nothing could touch her as long as she could hold mom.

Luan sighed, blinking her eyes open.

Wait-

Mom was wearing jeans. So, where did the robe come from?

The fluffy fabric rubbed pleasantly on her nose, and she nuzzled deeper into it anyway. Her arms squeezed tighter around this perfect heated pillow.

Then, she heard a grunt, and her eyes opened again.

She leaned back and her eyes exploded.

Those weren't mom's legs she was snuggling.

They were Maggie's big tits.

 _Damn._

Could she just… lay back into Mystery's generous bosom and go to sleep?

Luan figured she'd try, but right as her cheek touched warm, comfy goodness, her phone started buzzing on the floor beside the airbed.

With a grouchy sigh, she rolled over…

Ah, she forgot there was a Lana-shaped koala clinging onto her back.

She had to pry the girl off her body just so she could reach over and grab the phone. Just in time, too! She answered it on the last buzz.

"Hello?" she answered, groggy and irritable.

Bobby gave her the rundown. Lincoln didn't show up to work, yadda yadda, they were gonna be super busy today, blah blah blah, can you come into work today, etc.

"Yeah, sure."

Obviously, she'd much rather be _booby_ -trapped on her new bed, but she kinda needed the extra hours anyway.

Running a hand down her face, the girl set her phone back down and started trying to shimmy her way over top of Lana.

The young girl suddenly shifted, going into defense mode, and kneed her sister in the stomach.

Luan yelped as she was launched off the bed, and groaned as she crumpled onto the ground.

She rubbed her sore arm and turned to glare at her sister, but the twelve-year-old just snored right in her face.

Luan sighed.

She made quick work of getting up and heading into the restroom. Taking care of business, brushing her hair back into a tight ponytail, and putting on some clothes passable for work, the girl was soon ready to greet the day with a half-smile.

Her bouncy ponytail curled this way and that way as she walked in a hurry from room to room, grabbing all her things. But there was one thing in particular that she just couldn't find!

"Hey, Mags, are you up?" she called from the bedroom.

Maggie had gotten up after Luan went into the bathroom, and she was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee for her favorite swirly-ponytailed bringer of puns.

"Yeah," her voice was a little coarse, but she'd manage until she had her coffee.

"Have you seen my flower?"

Her head poked out from the bedroom doorway, and Maggie gave her a little smile as she pointed at her chest.

The dark-haired girl was still wearing her loose robe. The sash was barely tied, and one half was slipping over a shoulder. She was only "decent" by technical terms…

But the way she was smiling, and the way her finger was crooked and beckoning Luan to come to her revealed the deception.

Luan gulped as her eyes were drawn to Mystery's chest. She could see a few freckles on those slopes, and she kinda wanted to see that robe slide down them like an avalanche crashing against the floor.

She came over within arm's reach.

"So, where is it?" she asked quietly.

Maggie's cheeks blushed as she took a breath and pointed again at her chest.

"I-I think it got lost inside my robe…"

Were they dreaming? This couldn't be a dream, right?

Maggie leaned toward her, letting her robe open up a little more…

"Maybe you should feel around for it?"

Luan's lungs caught, her eyes grew dark, and her hands twitched at her sides.

Was that an invitation to-

Her witty brain was short circuiting.

She wanted to rip that robe off and push Mags against the counter and ravish her neck with kisses.

But Lana was still in the living room, snoring!

"W-we can't, Maggie… what if Lana sees…" her cheeks burning red, and her hands already halfway to Mags' chest.

Maggie didn't back down. She grabbed one of Luan's hands and brought it closer…

" _She won't see anything, Lu,_ " she promised with a whisper.

Luan's eyes watched, almost as if she was outside of her own body, as her hand landed onto her girlfriend's left boob. And then those brilliant brown eyes exploded.

" _Wow,_ " was all she could say; and Maggie secretly thrilled that their first sexual encounter was so mind-blowing that even her punny barista was at a loss for words.

" _Well, Luan, aren't you gonna find your flower in my robe?_ " the ravenette asked with a low voice.

Luan's eyes, lidded and dark, watched as both of her hands smoothed over that fuzzy fabric. She started parting the robe, and more and more of those freckled boobs were coming into view…

She could almost see her areolae now, and her hands were getting shaky and nervous-

"Can I have more chocolate milk for-"

Luan squeaked, hurrying to slam Maggie's robe closed; turning around and looking at her little sister like she was staring at a frightening ghost.

"LANA!"

The twelve year old jumped back.

"WHAT!?"

Maggie sighed as she tied her sash and moved to the fridge.

Leave it to little sisters to be pussyblocks…

While the two girls were busy arguing over scaring each other half to death-

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO WEIRD AROUND MAGGIE!?"

"WHY DO YOU SNORE SO LOUD, LANA!?"

"I DO NOT SNORE, YOU SNORE!"

"NO, I DON'T, TAKE THAT BACK!"

-Maggie got out three cups and started preparing their drinks.

She was really beginning to like this casual, motherly routine she was starting.

She could really get used to having mornings together with the Summers girls.

Except for their screaming. She didn't much like that.

"Alright, shut it!" she called to them, making both girls shriek and jump in the air.

Mags sighed as she pointed at the cups on the counter.

Lana ran over to hers, drinking it all before Luan even touched hers.

She threw her arms around Maggie's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Maggie!" she called cheerfully, before running into the bedroom to get ready for school.

Luan drank hers slowly beside her Mystery, and when she was done she heard the ravenette laugh.

She turned and tilted her head.

"What's so funny?"

Maggie merely grinned as she stepped in front of her barista.

"You got a milk mustache, _sweetie_ -" Luan's heart skipped. "-but don't worry, I'll get it for you."

Luan was expecting her to grab a paper towel, but Maggie's face was getting closer and closer-

And she melted backward into the counter, barely able to hold herself up, as Maggie's soft lips fell on hers, and her tongue started brushing over her upper lip.

Miss Frost pulled back after a few seconds, and she grinned shyly.

"You taste just like chocolate, Luan."

Luan could barely breathe, could barely see straight; and if it wasn't for Maggie's hands holding her shoulders, then she'd have fallen to the floor.

Maggie leaned closer to her barista, almost pushing her against the counter; and Luan was intimately aware of all those soft, curvy parts of Mags' body pressing into her.

Those mischievous blue eyes glanced at the bedroom door.

Lana had closed it.

Perfect~

She looked into Lu's eyes as she took her weak hand and all-but-shoved it into the robe's cleavage.

She pressed a softer kiss to the older girl's lips, and encouraged her.

" _Hurry and find it. You don't want to get caught again._ "

Luan's whole body was burning up; she was nearly ready to pass out.

Her lively fingers poked around Maggie's boobs, searching deeper and deeper until they found the little pink flower.

She plucked it out from the robe, and Maggie in turn plucked it from her hand.

"Here, let me, Lu~" her voice sounding like honey to Luan's burning-red ears.

Maggie stroked over one of Luan's breasts, giving her just a little squeeze here and there. She put a finger in the shirt pocket and tugged it out, and her other hand dropped the flower inside. Her fingers brushed over the pocket, smoothing it out; and before they left, her fingers slid down, brushing over something a bit hard and aroused inside Luan's shirt.

Blue eyes looked at brown.

And Maggie's lips found Luan's again; the two moaned as they pressed tight together like their world's were going to end any second.

And then Lana was standing by the kitchen and gagging loudly.

" _Weeeiiirrrddd!_ "

* * *

Lana was going to meet Lola near the coffee shop, and then the two were going to walk together to the school.

That was the plan anyway.

But things changed when Lola suggested they skip school that day and have some fun.

And while Lana knew she'd get in major trouble, Lola's puppy dog eyes were too great an enemy to defeat.

She gave up with a smiling sigh, and followed Lola.

The two meandered for a bit; neither knowing what to do with their newfound "free day" of school.

Eventually, they found themselves at a park, and they ran to the swing set.

Only one swing was working, and Lola hopped on. Lana was standing behind her, and started pulling her back as far as she could, before giving her a big shove!

And Lola screamed as she flew into the air!

"WOOOO!"

They took turns trying to see who could reach the highest point. Lana swore she made it a few inches higher than her friend, but Lola was very insistent she was full of crap and no way an ant feeder like her was gonna beat out a princess!

Eventually they got bored, however, and they moved to the seesaw.

The fighting spirit was dying down, and the two took turns kicking off the ground. They set a gentle pace that didn't rock either of them too badly.

These two blonde haired girls had only been friends for a handful of days, but as they looked at each other fondly in their eyes… it was almost as if they were twins; as if they'd spent their whole lives together, or separately, and didn't even know it.

Lola smiled.

"You know, for a peasant, you're not half bad."

Lana grinned.

"And for a bratty princess, you're awesome!"

The princess beamed, and her pauper chuckled.

This was how they knew they were just what the other was missing; they could rock back and forth on a simple playground toy and not feel the slightest bit of discomfort and weirdness.

Soon, Lola dismounted and waved at her knight to come follow her to the playhouse in the center of the park.

Lana shook her head at how dorky her best friend's antics were.

The two crawled through tunnels, and climbed ladders, and Lana nearly fell overboard much to Lola's amusement and horror!

The princess sat down in a corner at the highest tower in the castle, and she pulled her knees up to her chest to make room for her knight in shin- ...uh, dirty armor, to sit beside her.

The nearly identical friends grinned at each other and let the mood turn soft and thoughtful.

Lola didn't have anything like this in "real life." No princessy title, no knight, no castle. She had a bossy mom and a distant dad. She was forced to take ballet even though she wanted to draw and paint.

She didn't know why she started telling Lana all of this; it just spilled out from her mouth, and her friend listened.

"I want to be a princess," her eyes were near-watery, but she'd deny she ever cried that day. "I want to decide my own fate like… like Merida and others, and-"

Lana's hand moved to her friend's, and she twined their fingers together. Something warm and familiar to her… but it shocked Lola.

"W-what are you doing?"

Her eyes were almost glaring at their hands.

Lana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just letting you know I'm here."

Lola blinked, and her cheeks grew a little warm. She wasn't entirely sure if she could trust such a gesture…

But Lana's smile won out, and Lola melted enough that she started telling her what she dreamed of painting in the future.

"-colorful winds in the forest, nightingales on a clock tower, and this HUGE castle made out of solid ice!"

She went on and on and on, her hand relaxing enough that she returned the grip.

Lana just kept on listening and grinning; and the more she learned about this girl, the more she suspected that she'd been one of those lucky people that found her other half.

Her thumb rubbed little circles on the back of Lola's hand as their day passed by in easy conversation, epic tales of knighthood and princessdom, and comforting silence where they both knew they had each other; and they were both free.

* * *

Maggie wasn't sure what to do with herself after her two guests left.

Or, rather, _roommates_ was the proper term now.

Wow. Living with her barista. _Mmm~_

But before she could let her mind wander, she sat down at the kitchen table and considered her options.

Her father's will was to be executed by Friday. That was only four days away. She was set to inherit a decent amount of money. She wasn't entirely sure how much; and she wouldn't put it past her own mother to try and make it as minimal a loss to her own fortune as possible.

It should still be enough to afford some safety for awhile, however.

Maggie could look for a job, though. It wouldn't hurt.

At the very least it would give her something to do. Hmm.

Her skills were all geared toward running businesses. Sure, she could utilize some of that in accounting, or record keeping, or something similar. But she loathed the idea of having to settle for flipping burgers at a fast food drive in.

Maybe it would be best if she got out and walked around for a bit?

Yeah. It'd be best. A little fresh air to help calm her body after the weekend's dramatic events would surely do wonders.

Soon, she was ready for the day and heading out her door. She'd already given Luan a spare key, so she went ahead and locked it.

Maggie didn't pay attention to the housekeeper a few doors down entering a new apartment with a breezy smile.

She did, however, happen to see the Bennetts' door was open. And, since she had to walk past it anyway to get to the elevator, she strolled by and glanced inside.

Leni was already there and waiting at the doorway with a smile as Miss Frost tried to sneak by.

"Hi! I don't think we've really met, have we?"

The older, blonde woman's smile was disarming, and Maggie found she had no defense against it.

She was ushered inside to the living room couch; where Leni sat on one end with a big smile and pleasant greetings, and Maggie sat on the other end with an awkward pose and nodding when appropriate.

"So, you're new here, right? Mrs. Woodhouse kinda… let it slip that you were new. And that you were _totes_ nice!"

Maggie gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm your neighbor, it seems. You're really nice…?"

"Oh! Leni Bennett! But you can just call me Leni! What's your name, Maggie?"

Maggie chuckled as Leni just smiled patiently with a warm and open manner. It really did feel safe here with just her around to talk to.

"Well, Leni, my name is Margaret Frost, but you may call me Maggie." _Mags is reserved for sexy ponytailed baristas after all._

"Oh, that's such a pretty name!"

Leni talked her ear off, but it was pleasant company to pass the day away.

In the late morning, Leni's older twin sister, Carol came home, and the three were idly chatting away in the living room until it was time for lunch.

The cue to leave came when Carol's stomach growled, and Leni teased her about it.

Maggie could tell something was strained between the two, but it wasn't her place to ask.

Leni did offer, though, for the three of them to go to the coffee shop for lunch.

And Margaret for sure noticed Carol's sudden stiffness.

"Come on, Carol, it'd be nice to see him again."

Oh, so she's having boy troubles?

Carol seemed shy about it in front of company, however. She wouldn't reply with more than a handful of words.

Right when Maggie was ready to get up and excuse herself to leave, Carol relented.

And now, five minutes later, the three were out on the sidewalks, heading toward the coffee shop.

The sun was out and smiling down on the two golden-haired twins; and Maggie found the day was truly going to be wonderful.

* * *

That sun wasn't just smiling on innocence and delight; but also on curious shades that drifted too swiftly to be mere shadows.

Darting down one alleyway, taking a shortcut to cross over to the next street, two pairs of jeans, two dark jackets, and two masks slipped over a fence and sprinted across a parking lot.

Almost like dark blots on the otherwise dull and grey asphalt, two teenagers were hiding behind a minivan.

Waiting.

Only their breaths could be heard, only their beating hearts could be felt; as their eyes searched through narrow slits…

There.

A blue car turned around the corner.

One shadow grinned to its partner.

"He's on schedule."

As the sun moved in the daytime sky, the shades trailed after the moving vehicle.

And much like the untouchable objects they were mimicking, no obstacle could make them veer off course.

They watched as that car entered a parking garage, and it turned to head deeper into the ground.

And one shadow smiled at the other as they left the sun's gaze and entered the unseen darkness in the building's depths.

They crept until they found two cages covered in black cloth.

And a backpack was tossed onto the ground and opened to let out the fresh smell of bleeding meat.

Headlights were approaching, and soon it would be time.

* * *

Francisco walked to school prepared. He had a ten pack in his backpack and he was sorta mentally ready to face this fine Monday morning.

Or at least he thought he was.

That was before a hand suddenly grabbed him around the neck and jerked him around the side of the school.

His huge eyes calmed when he saw Lynn's grinning face.

He saw this towel laying on the grass behind a few bushes. Not really an ideal place to, uh, oh geez…

She wasn't giving him enough time to even think! She was already kissing him senseless!

Her fingers were undoing his pants and yanking them down as she laid back on the towel. His hands were roaming over her shoulders and down her chest and giving her a few squeezes, making her moan, causing her lithely legs to wrap around his waist and tug his groin against hers.

Fuck, they were so quick, so insistent, he nearly forget to grab one…

His dick was poised and ready to strike. Lynn was looking at him with her lidded, fiery eyes.

" _Do it, Ortega. Fuck me. I know you want to._ "

And, well, she wasn't wrong, but-

An incredibly tiny voice screamed in his head that it would be a marvelous idea to check his backpack for something.

And soon he had a condom wrapper in his hand, and he nearly smacked his forehead at how stupid he almost was.

Lynn's grin was dripping with lecherous sin.

" _You really did wanna screw me raw, fucking_ wow!"

While his face burned, his fingers hurried to apply the condom, hoping he paid enough attention in health class to remember all the finer details of sausage wrapping.

Lynn purred as her freshly gift-wrapped present was laid at her mantle.

" _Mmm, don't hold back-_ " she was looking straight into his eyes as her hand guided his dick to the right spot. "- _Give me everything you got._ "

And, _fuuuck_ , he didn't hold back a single thrust; and she didn't silence a single pleasurable moan.

They got a little dirty in the grass, and _really_ dirty with each other.

Not an ideal locale for a first time experience, but it was one that those two would remember forever.

Not that Lynn intended to stop with just the one.

After she found out he had nine little dudes left, she made it her personal mission to use up his supply before the closing bell rang.

She snagged him for a quickie in the janitor's closet before lunch.

She snuck under the table during lunch to suck him off for the first time; but she didn't let him release. Lynn purposely edged him, and then wiggled her butt as she walked away.

The way he sprinted after her, down the halls, and finally cornering her in the girl's bathroom stall (the broken one that wouldn't latch, making the whole event extremely risky) made her heart race like no sport ever could.

History class made everyone fall asleep, and the teach never looked away from the chalkboard. So, Lynn unsurprisingly took the opportunity to sit on his lap, still facing the board like the good student she was, and slowly rode her boyfriend-turned-apex lover so a beautiful, intimate climax as he held her around the waist.

And finally, sometime shortly after the bell rang, the two were locking lips beside a tree. Lynn's arms were around his neck, her legs around his waist; his hands were on her ass, holding her up, and his dick was growing incredibly comfortable inside her vagina.

They pulled their mouths apart, wet and sticky, and Lynn didn't know what came over her.

She said the L word.

" _I think I… I lo-_ like _you, Ortega._ "

The boy heard her near slip, but even just hearing that his long time crush not only wanted him but _liked_ him (and probably loved him, too, if she wasn't too proud and embarrassed to admit it).

" _I like you, too, Miller,_ " he replied with a grin.

They both felt his climax approaching, and her thin hips wiggled harder against him as he held her to the tree.

" _Mmm, I think your dick likes me, too._ " She was looking into his eyes again. God, he'd get lost in those puppies easy. " _Give it to me, Ortega._ "

He gave it to her alright; his self, his love… his everything.

* * *

Luna's day wasn't too bad. The morning was busy, which was a good thing. Luan popped in, and that certainly helped things out. She personally loved it when her best friend was around. It made things feel like old times again; gave her a sense of calm and grounding.

That wouldn't stop her mind from wandering, however.

It's truly amazing how often the human brain can re-walk the exact same trail of thinking in the few short hours in which Luna had dwelt on Sam and her little friend.

 _Not-so-little friend_ , Luna reminded herself with a faux-casual mental shrug.

Her mind scurried around every little place one would expect it to go.

Could she satisfy Sam?

Would it hurt?

Was Sam able to make her pregnant?

Did Sam even want to… stick it in Luna?

It helped little to obsess over these things in a swirling vortex of endless quandaries that she couldn't answer alone. She needed to talk to Sam and get her input on it all.

But where was she!?

Shouldn't Sam have come in by now!?

Oh, God, what if Luna ruined everything!? What if she ran off her love before they even had a chance to do anything!? What if- WHAT IF!?

"Luna, breathe, you're shaking," said Luan, walking behind the counter to pat her friend's back.

The older girl's hands were gripping the cash register so tight they were turning pale and clammy.

She took in a breath, let it out, repeating it until she was beginning to calm down.

Her mind focused on the soothing feeling of that hand rubbing her up and down her spine.

Luna let out a sigh and stared down at the register. She consciously loosened her grip, wincing at how stiff her joints felt in her hands.

Luan's eyes fretted over the woman, her hands running down Luna's arms.

"What's wrong, Lune?"

The girl sighed, but she didn't even consider hiding it. No one was around anyway. Bobby was in the office, their seating area was empty, and Francisco wasn't due to start his shift for another hour or so.

"It's Sam, she-"

"No, did things not work out?"

Luna smiled at her friend.

"Things went great. The movie was fantastic, and then we danced on a sidewalk, sung together, talked…" she was a little flushed now. "We shared a few kisses, and then…"

Luan's brows furrowed. None of that sounded bad at all, unless-

"And then, I took her back to my apartment, and-"

Oh, poor Luna, what did Sam do to you?

Luna's throat felt a little scratchy, but she fought it. This was a safe zone after all. It's not like something crazy was gonna happen if she revealed a certain… thing to Luan.

"We only cuddled and kissed, and it felt amazing waking up with her in my arms."

The woman went quiet, and that prompted Luan to poke her friend in the arm.

"What happened to make you so down in the dumps?"

Luna sighed, looking off to the side for a few seconds before returning her gaze to her friend's gentle smile.

"I offered to take a shower with her since things were going so well and… I thought it would help with some nervous jitters later on… you know?"

Luan was blushing just a little, but she nodded anyway.

Yeah, she knew about having nervous jitters about having sex with a best girl now, didn't she?

Luna sighed, "That's when I saw it. I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but… I'll admit I was shocked, and confused, and… I got overwhelmed, and I ran for it. Bloody ran for the hills."

She shook her head, staring at that same broken button on the register.

Meanwhile, Luan was lost.

"What did you see? What was it, a birthmark or something? Luna, I never thought you'd-"

Luna interrupted her with a shake of her head.

"She doesn't have a vag, Luan."

Luan's face screwed up in more confusion. It would've been comical if Luna wasn't such a ball of nerves at the moment.

"I don't understand-"

"She was born with a penis," Luan's face showed her sudden realization at the perhaps-obvious answer. "But she has boobs, very little hair, and a feminine voice."

Luan turned her eyes from her friend to a few random, non-specific places around the shop.

"Wow."

Luna nodded, still staring at the cracked button like it held the answer to life's most pressing questions.

"Yup."

Luan turned back to her.

"So, what has you so ups-"

"I ran, Luan!" Luna didn't mean to sound so emotional; it just escaped before she realized it.

"I ran and didn't tell her anything until this morning!"

Luna wouldn't give her a moment's opportunity to butt in, however.

"It's not like it matters anyway. I'll probably screw everything up again. I'll bite her dick off, or suddenly develop vaginismus if she tries to stick it in. I'll wreck her life just like I ruined-"

Luna's brown eyes were staring into those of her friend's.

And if she looked hard enough, she swore she could still see smoldering flames and wispy pieces of ash caught in the breeze.

She turned away, feeling a few tears run down her cheek as she braced herself on the register again.

Luan's mind was wrought with sudden memories, but she pushed them down as well as she could to step behind her best friend, wrap her arms around her waist, lay her head on Luna's spine, and squeeze her until Luna's tears went away.

The beauty of the mid-afternoon is that no one ever came in for coffee or snacks at that time. It was normally utilized for cleaning the tables and floor, restocking cups, and checking the machines.

The younger woman started humming a song against her friend's back, and Luna listened and felt the melody soothing her anxious body; a rhythm that told her without words that _every little thing's gonna be alright._

By the time Bobby ventured from his office, he saw the two women were back to cleaning the counters and tables. And he smiled as he saw how hardworking they were.

Right as he took his place at the register, a trio of ne'er do wells pressed open the doors and walked inside.

Miss Leni Bennett was standing at the front, with a very generous smile on her face.

"Hi, Bobby!" she called out to him, halfway from door to register.

The man couldn't help but smile and call back, "Hey, Leni, how are you?"

The young blonde bounced over to the register, teetering on her tippy toes, her hands folded behind her back.

She looked like she was hiding a dirty secret, but her sunny demeanor ruined the sinister effect.

"I'm doing good~ I'd like a-"

One super sweet, fruity, seasonal, experimental order combination later… Maggie was next, and she politely ordered something, thankfully, much simpler.

And then, Carol was standing in front of him.

The two's eyes were meeting, almost shyly, and their hands were itching to reach out.

Carol looked away, her cheeks starting to burn. She gave her order quickly, and then she was reaching into her wallet for some money.

She handed a few bills to him, and as his hand brushed over hers…

She sighed. His hands were just as rough as she remembered them, but still yet they were gentle and warm in a way that left her wanting more.

More of his touch.

She told him to keep her change as a tip, and then hurried off to her special table where she could hide inside a book.

Maggie and Leni were already there and waiting for her.

Leni could talk endlessly by herself; nearly the complete opposite of her sister. But it worked like a charm for the twins. Both could pass the time how they wanted to; and since neither minded the strange habits of the other, they could pass it in comfortable ease.

Maggie, however, made things interesting.

Leni wasn't talking about her day, or the various online shoppers she dealt with, or even about her new friend (older man and potential love interest, Carol's shipping instincts supplied to her mind).

Rather she was asking the younger girl some questions, and the ravenette was answering them patiently.

Simple questions about what she liked to do for a hobby; what she liked most about Luan; what was her favorite color; how cute did she think Luan was; was she a cat person or a dog person; and what did she think about Luan as a person?

Carol smiled bemusedly as she watched it all unfold before her, but once she realized Maggie was starting to get a little skittish, she finally stepped in and drew Leni's attention to herself.

"Why don't you let the lovebird yearn for her dove, and you focus on your drink for a bit?"

Leni frowned for a moment, wondering where the cute birds were. But she didn't have to wait long before Luan brought out three drinks.

The blondes smiled and thanked their barista for safely delivering their cherished goods.

But Maggie didn't say anything.

Leni watched as Luan leaned down and whispered something into the dark-haired girl's ear, causing her to blush hotly; aaand she also noticed a sticky note on her cup!

So… while everyone was busy, and since her curiosity was piqued, it wouldn't hurt to peek, would it?

She leaned over and smiled.

It was a picture of two little smiling coffee cups!

And one was telling the other: _You're such a hot tea, I bet you could keep me awake all night~_

She furrowed her eyebrows.

Why did Luan write that down for Maggie? It didn't make sense. She wasn't a hot tea, she was a human.

Leni turned to Carol, the smartest person she knew, and tried to whisper her confusion; but Maggie ended up hearing it and burned up to a crisp.

"Leni!" Carol was gonna chastise her for being so nosy, but her sister pouted fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I got curious, and I don't understand. Maggie's isn't a hot tea, she's a _person!_ "

Maggie held her face in her hands, while Carol tried to figure out a way to not only handle the obvious news that Luan was passing love notes (sexy love notes, apparently) to her beau at work, but also to satisfy Leni without revealing Luan's less than innocent actions.

Luan didn't know what was going on over at the Bennetts' usual table.

She was too busy getting more drinks ready for a sudden flood of customers.

But she had on a goofy smile, and her heart had this nice, warm fluttery sensation, and her hands had this little nervous itch that she suspected would only go away once they had a Mystery-shaped object in their grasp~

The day started out a bit rough, but all in all…

It was a wonderful day.


End file.
